A source of hope
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: Join us for a fanfiction that is full of adventure, friendship, action and comfort as we follow Skye two months after the season finale as she gets a new S.O and partner that tries to get her out of her closed off depressed state by being his general self will it work? Come and read to find out. All AOS characters and Avengers characters aee in this awesome fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

It all happened two months ago when her life became dull, after hydra was dealt a serious blow. Garrett was killed, Grant Ward was imprisoned, Mike Peterson is in hiding trying to build a new life while Agent Colson is now the director of the new SHIELD. But the hacker Skye she was quiet, hurt and closed off from the betrayal of her former S.O. Most days she sets up Shields firewalls, eats, sleeps, and hides in her bunk in depression. Fitz had awoken a week after his near death incident with only temporary memory loss that was fixed a month later, Skye avoids anything that reminds her of Ward which is hard because almost everything does. So here she sits on her bed in a daze, she looks to have lost fifteen pounds making her look rather thin.

Coulson and May are in his office at the playground with Triplet quiet in the corner, "Skye is slowly dying we need to bring the glow into her eyes again." says Director Coulson and May replies " She has lost her laughter and overall she has experienced what she never should have. .. Heartbreak. " Triplet sighs " She needs someone who can be understanding, caring, bright, someone who can coax her into living again. " Coulson smiled immediately knowing the perfect and qualified person for the job. Four days later Skye is listening to Justin Bieber's Never say Never song while walking from her office to her room, when she turns a corner and collides with someone. She pulls her ear phones out and says " Oh I am soooo sorry! I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." Somehow she recognizes the man when he says "No problem miss ?" his smile is infectious because her eyes widen " Skye... I am Skye and you're. .. You're Captain America! Oh my god." she looks at him in shock and he chuckles " Yes I am... Its a pleasure to meet you, by any chance could you help me find Director Coulson's office? " Skye for the first time in months smiles and says "Sure , this way Soldier." She takes him down a different hallway and seconds later Steve asks "So Skye what do you do here?" The hacker raises her eyebrow and replies "Well technically I am a level one field agent but right now I am the Director's full time CS specialist... I have to ask... are you aware that the Director is a huge fan of yours?" Steve smirked "Yes I am much aware... he had me sign his limited edition trading cards. So basically your a legal hacker then. May I ask why you haven't pursued your career as a field agent, field agents are in short supply and I think you would do great. " he suggested.

The hacker tensed and impassively said " I have had some near death experiences and I don't think I could ever have a partner after what happened with the last one." she stops in front of the door and knocks before entering "AC... someone's here to see you." she motions for Steve to enter before leaving with a small smile. "Director. " Steve acknowledges and Coulson smiled saying " Captain Rogers... its great to see you here in one piece... how was the flight over here with ?" Steve shrugged before taking a seat " The flight was fine, Coulson why am I here? Not that I mind visiting friends but I am sensing another agenda." The director sighs and began to explain "You're of course right, I need your help ... one of my agents whom you have met has gone into a depression state. Yes I know you're not a doctor but a soldier, she needs a new S.O someone that is experienced in fighting and strategy, has a strict but understanding mind and that can bring her back to her cheerful, sarcastic, determined self. Rogers the way you think is very similar to how she use to think, but ever since her partner and former S.O betrayed her being Hydra... Skye hasn't practiced her fighting techniques. She avoids anything that reminds her of Ward, she refuses to have Triplet or any other agents as her partner or Supervising Officer. " Steve leans back and with a curious manner asks "You want her to be my trainee and partner... you're hoping that she will learn to trust others if she taught by a Avenger like myself...quite the gamble sir. On my way here I asked her why she wasn't a field agent and why she hasn't pursued it as a career she said and I quote I have had some near death experience and I don't think I could ever have a partner after what happened with my last one... sir I don't know if she would be open to the idea." The director shook his head in amusement " Steve she smiled today she hasn't done that for months and she gave you a nickname Soldier... she only does that when she thinks that person can have some normal level of trust in them. It's ultimately your choice... she would be with you on pretty much every mission you're assigned. She is better at computers than Stark and she does have enough field experience that she won't be completely helpless. She was a vital part in destroying hydra."

Steve thinks it over a moment before replying " She seems like the perfect trainee for me... when does this start? Stark is picking me up in a hour does he know about this? " the Captain asks suspiciously and the director emotionlessly says " Of course...he knew about it three days ago in fact I think he said Capsicle could use a trouble maker to train... she already has a room prepared for her at Avengers tower. Would you like to give her the news or shall I?" The commando rises from his seat " She is now my trainee so I will do the honors and I seriously hope she isn't prone to anger at surprises such as these." Steve leaves the office and once again gets lost in the maze of halls when he bumps into two scientists whose eyes go wide when they see him "Bloody-" " It's Captain America! " says Fitz before Simmons cut him off, Rogers just chuckles at their befuddled looks as he asks " You must be Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons... engineer and Biochemist...Could either of you tell me how to find Agent Skye in this maze of hallways?" Jemma looks to Leo who shrugs " Certainly Captain Rogers go down this hall make a right then take the first available left then make another right and her room is the fourth door on the left." Steve smiles and replies " Thank you Ma'am... nice meeting you both. " he follows Simmons directions and after a few minutes he finds Skye's door to which he knocks and gets a loud " Fitz I don't want to play a game! " Steve raises an eyebrow and replies " Well I don't want to play a game and I am not an engineer so I don't know if I should be offended or honored by your statement." There is bustling noise by the door before its jerked open exposing a slightly out of breath hacker who he smiles at " Hi Soldier ... is there something you need ?" he crosses his arms and replies " Yes... I need my trainee and partner to get packed to leave within the hour. " Skye furrows her eyebrows in confusion and whispers " I don't understand... what are you talking about Captain Rogers? "

" Agent Skye you are now my partner and my trainee... you need to pack because we leave in the hour. You're going to be working with me till you are fully field ready and trust me you will like it at Avengers tower." Skye is speechless and in a hopeless whisper says" Okay. I will get ready." Steve gives her a encouraging smile before walking away. About forty five minutes later Tony Starks private jet lands and Tony walks out decked in an expensive suit and two hundred dollar sunglasses and walks straight over to Steve and Skye " Capsicle is this your trainee?" he asks with a smile and Steve rolled his eyes in annoyance to the nickname but replied " Yes Stark... this is Agent Skye ... Agent Skye meet Tony Skye AKA Iron man." The hacker remains quiet as Tony puts his hand out for her to shake and says " Honor to meet the Director's favorite agent." She clears her throat quietly and replies " Nice to meet you Mr. Stark. " Steve frowns at her with drawn demeanor and decides to help his trainee with her bags, " Come on Skye lets get comfortable in the plane... its a seven hour flight to the tower."

Tony watches them go into the jet and says " This should be interesting. "

**Thanks for reading my fanfic, I will have a new chapter up once I get a few reviews saying they want to have moee chapters. Fell free to read my other fanfictions, and let me know what you want to see.**


	2. Chapter 2

A source of hope 2

( previously )

It's two months after John Garrett died and the new SHIELD is flourishing , Fitz has awaken and is his normal self while Skye has gone into a untrusting betrayal state. Colson and the team grow concerned about their hacker and called in Captain America for help.

(Present)

Skye is sitting in the far corner of the private jet watching Captain Rogers and Tony Stark play poker " Come on Capsicle are you going to raise or fold?" Skye watching intently as she can see Caps cards " I will raise " Stark raises a eyebrow and says "Alright Capsicle I am all in " Steve smirks and also goes all in they reveal their cards and Skye bursts out laughing at Tonys astonished face and immediately both Avengers snap their heads in her direction making her look down and say " Sorry" Tony shrugged but Steve smirked " No need to be sorry Skye his face was priceless... Why don't you join us? I heard that your pretty good, I could use some real competition other then Stark." he says before looking to Stark with a innocent face " Ummm alright..." Says the hacker very reluctantly they deal her in and she is quiet throughout the game till the game gets intense enough that they are betting objects or skills " I will raise me completely securing Stark industries firewalls, and having to sit through the most boring lecture you can imagine ... I am all in" Skye bets with a impassive face, Steve raises a eyebrow looking to his cards before he says " I am out" Tony frowns but replies" I am adding my 2012 Eclipse to the pot ... All in" Steve watches the ultimate showdown of glares and as soon as Tony and Skye show their cards the hacker smiles " I win"

" Jeez what all did she win Capsicle?" Asks Tony as Skye takes the pot " A 2012 Eclipse, a day of having Steve as a personal security guard, a day of using Starks Limo, all my bets and ehh about 12k " says Skye with a devious grin " I can't believe a hacker beat me by one point! Your extremely lucky kid." Skye shrugs turning back to her depressed withdrawn self and Steve sighs " So agent Skye what have you learned already in the field?" The hacker tensed but replied " The basics ... My former partner slash S.O taught me various things some more advanced than others." Steve rubbed his chin in thought, Skye took her winnings and pocketed them.

Skye pulled out her laptop and was pleasantly surprised that the billionaire's jet had wifi, she started browsing the web when a idea came to her " Mr. Stark... How good is Stark Industries firewall?" she asks nonchalantly and the billionaire smiled " Unhackable ... Completely top of the line even better than the former SHIELD's" Skye raised a eyebrow and asked " May I test that?" Stark shrugs " Go right ahead kid but it will take you days ." Skye shook her head impassively as she stated " No I can break this firewall in a hour and a half." Tony looked at her in disbelief and said " Not possible kid but i would like to see you try ." Skye started typing into her laptop as she begins to hack Stark Industries, Tony and Steve talk while the hacker hacks a hour and a half later they are both almost asleep but jump up when they hear " I did it!" Tony moves to her side and sure enough the hacker hacked into Stark industries having access into financial records, bank accounts and various schematics for weapons and devices. Starks eyes are wide and he looks to Steve " I want her... Come work for me Agent Skye I could use someone with your skills." Skye shrugged " Sorry I can't ... I work for Director Colson and Captain Rogers is my new S.O... I would be more than happy to work on your firewalls while I am at Avengers Tower when I am not training or on a mission if that's alright with you?" she says before looking to Captain Rogers who smiled " Skye you can do whatever in your spare time." The hacker gives him a small smile before typing into the laptop .. " I just put up a advanced block to protect Stark Industries till I can fix the firewalls."

They arrived at Avengers Tower and immediately Skye felt uncomfortable being around people that are legions and she doesn't trust easily now which makes everything more uncomfortable. " Hello You must be Agent Skye, I am Agent Clint Barton AKA HawkEye." Says the archer who greats Stark and Steve " Ummm nice to meet you Agent Barton." Steve noticed that his trainee is uncomfortable so he spoke up " Agent Skye why don't I give you a tour of the tower so you don't get lost." Skye mutely nods and follows Steve into the elevator leaving Clint to ask " Why is she so closed off? It's almost as if she is afraid of being betrayed?" Stark shrugged " Her former S.O slash partner betrayed her for hydra... She was in love with him and Director Colson says she has been in a depressed untrusting mood as of late. She is brilliant but hiding it... Colson hopes that Capsicle can get her to trust people again. He has a lot of work ahead of him ... But I warn you don't play poker with her she got my eclipse and 12k in one winning"said stark walking away shaking his head. Clint decides to find Someone to spar with.

Skye enjoyed the tour but remained closed off , so far nothing had really reminded her of Grant Ward. But little did she know that would soon change.

( There will be action and adventure soon please review and let me know what you like.)


	3. Chapter 3

A source of hope 3

(Previously)

Skye has won a ellipse and 12k from Tony as well as a day of Captain America being her guard when ever she decided to use it from one game of poker. She has met Agent Barton but is very closed off.

( the next day)

(Knock knock) Skye opens one eye to look at her clock, she groans as she sees it's five in the morning " Go away... It's too early." groans Skye at the door as she puts her pillow over her face snuggling back to sleep when the knocks come again " Skye you need to get up training starts in 20 with running!" calls Steve through the door and Skye immediately felt nauseous as Grant Ward woke her up at the exact same time and everything.

"Ms. Skye Captain Rogers says you have five minutes to come out or he is adding pull ups and push ups every minute your late." Says JARVIS through the intercoms and Skye reluctantly got up and changed into her training clothes. She put on her tennis shoes and walked out of her room with a impassive face.

" Your two minutes late Skye... Don't let it happen again" says Steve sternly and Skye nods mutely as she follows Steve and they go on a run, they pass Sam also known as Falcon. " hey Steve who's this?" asks Sam as both Skye and Steve stop to catch a breath." Sam this is Agent Skye she has been assigned to me by the new director of SHIELD... She is my trainee... Skye meet Sam Wilson." Skye catches her breath and waves as Sam says " Wow your one lucky agent few get to meet with captain America let alone train with him."

Skye replies impassively " It's nice to meet you Sam... Capt we should keep running before I pass out trying to keep up with you." Sam looked to Steve questionably and he just replied " Go on ahead Skye I can catch up." The hacker gave a curt nod before taking off into a steady paced run. " Is it just me or does she act like she doesn't like me?" asks Sam watching the Agent run, " Sam it's not you... From what I am told her personality is a mix between, Starks brilliance, Clint's protectiveness and my attitude. When hydra came out from the shadows she got hurt and her S.O slash partner betrayed her so now she is afraid to trust anyone new." explains Steve.

Sam nods understanding " She is afraid of being hurt or betrayed again I feel bad for her she is on the younger side of agents... Well your getting left in the dust take care of her Cap your the best trainer that she could hope for." Steve smiled before taking off towards his trainee, leaving Sam in the dust. They get back to the tower and Steve started his trainee on more advanced training. " good good you need to hit harder or else it will take longer to take down your opponent." says Steve as Skye punches a training mahican with boxing gloves.

Skye sighed "Ill try." her voice is quiet and she determinedly starts to hit the Mahican harder and more precise " That's it... Okay now punching bag." Skye froze when she heard "punching bag" and immediately memories of Grant Ward training her swarmed into her mind. Skye stared at the punching bag in dislike and horror, Steve caught her look and immediately was at her side " Hey Rookie are you okay?" The hacker flinched and stepped back, " Don't call me that... And I am fine." she said her eyes narrowing in on the punching bag.

Steve raised a eyebrow at how she quickly buried any emotion and snapped at him, She started punching the bag with precise precision surprising him. He watched her quietly as she determinedly hit the bag with no emotion, Steve was about to stop her because her punches were getting hard enough to break her knuckles through the hand-wraps and boxing gloves when all of a sudden she stopped and he noticed her breathing was quick. " I am sorry I didn't mean to snap at you... You were just being caring like most people are." she says avoiding eye contact with him.

" No I am sorry... It's obvious that I did or said something that reminded you of your S.O's betrayal. Is rookie what he use to call you?" Says Steve in a curious yet cautious manner, and Skye looked to him eyes full of pain but also strength as she pulled off her gloves and went to the bench where her water bottle sat.

" Former Agent Grant Ward was assigned to me after I was brought onto Agent Colson's team with no defense skills, he would wake me up every morning at five in the morning and for every minute that I was late I did 10 push ups. His favorite source of training was the punching bag, at first he hated me I was a unexpected variable but I began to grow on him and he stopped calling me Hacker and instead switched to Rookie." Skye said emotionlessly but to her dismay emotion began to show through.

Steve let the information sink in and immediately he felt bad " I am sorry I didn't realize I do training a lot like him... Tell you what I will just call you Skye no rookie or agent unless it's formal. We can stop the punching bag and work at hand to hand if you like? Or shooting?" he says giving her options and her surprised facial expressions gave Steve the reassurance to smile.

Skye was quiet for a second before she said " Ward has already taught me past the basics of shooting, although I prefer not having to use deadly force... Can you teach me hand to hand Captain Rogers?" Steve nodded as he checked her hand wraps and said "You can call me Steve or even Rogers no need for the constant Captain." Skye's mouth twitched slightly revealing a small smile as he began to teach her.

( a week later)

"Captain Rogers your presence is being requested in the command center ... You and Agent Skye have a mission." Says Jarvis

**I just want to thank all of you that are following this fanfiction so far. I hope you liked this chapter so please review and let me know why you would like to see more of, next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after. Thx PiratePrincess16**


	4. Chapter 4

A source of hope 4

(Previously)

Skye starts training with captain Rogers but allows her to call him Steve, Steve learns a little about what Skye's former S.O liked and did and tries to teach her differently... A week later JARVIS informs them that they have a mission.

(Present)

" Okay Capsicle and hacker are here JARVIS what's the mission?" says Stark standing in front of the large touch screen monitor. " Director Colson has requested Agent Barton , Agent Skye and Captain Rogers infiltrate a hydra base in Fairfield California... The main target is James Kamenski ... Thirty eight years old , no record except for a sealed juvenile file , he is approximately a hundred sixty pounds , six foot one and brown hair . According to intelligence most of the remaining Hydra operatives have begin gathering at a warehouse in east Fairfield California." Says Jarvis

Clint raises a eyebrow and looks at the picture of James Kamenski trying to figure him out but coming up with nothing. " So our mission is to take down the warehouse and bring in Kamenski?" asks Steve and Jarvis replied " Your mission is to retrieve James Kamenski while Skye hacks into the last of hydras secure data files and copies them before deleting their copy." Skye understands the mission and immediately nods in acknowledgement.

" Your taking one of the few quin jets that is still operational, you leave in half a hour. Suit up." Says Stark and the three assigned people leave the room to get ready. Six hours later

"Okay com check." says Steve and both Skye and Clint reply " Copy" Skye has her combat vest with a icer at her leg holster and a Ruger LC9 concealed under her blouse.

" HawkEye your the top level, Skye your with me we will make our way to their computers for you to hack in. " both Skye and Clint nodded, Clint held his bow " Lets move" he says as he moves to the front entrance while Steve and Skye move to the back entrance. The hacker has her backpack on securely as she draws her Icer and together on Steve's signal they enter the warehouse in a rush.

Steve immediately sent his shield into the first two hydra guards making them fall to the ground unconscious, Skye spun to the right and shot a armed soldier. She stayed close to her partner as they worked together to make their way to James Kamenski and the computers. " Found Kamenski... He is heading your way Capt." says HawkEye through the coms.

Skye feels a presence behind her only to gasp as a gun was pointed to her head, Captain America spun around only to freeze as he sees Kamenski pointing at his trainee. " Kamenski you don't want to do this... Just put the gun down and let her go." he says calmly yet extremely cautious. Skye watches as Steve looks to her in worry and she immediately doesn't like the idea of him thinking she is helpless, She came up with a idea.

" James Kamenski... May I call you James? Good now I have to ask why weren't you John Garrett's second? I mean you have stayed hidden longer than him , you have been following Garrett's legacy and yet you were not his second in command? How did that make any sense." she says with a small amount of imploring attitude as well as pure logic. Steve looked at Skye in concerned manner as she made finger motions to remain calm.

Kamenski looked to Skye in confusion as he replied "Ward was Garrett's lapdog all he ever did was follow orders unquestionably... I heard he even broke a hackers heart when hydras came out from hiding because he was ordered to. I heard she was a mighty fine and cute thing to see, some orders aren't worth following is she was a appealing as I heard I would've had fun with her." he says lastly with a mischievous grin.

Skye's eyes darkened and Steve nearly flinched at how tight her fists clenched in anger, "you know what's really appealing?" she asks with a sing song voice and Kamenski moves a little closer and asks " And what's that?" Skye smirked and faster than both Steve or Kamenski could react Skye spun around yanked the gun from his hand punched him in the face hard enough to send him to the ground before she tossed his gun away and pulled hers " Shooting you sounds really appealing!" She said not happy at his comments about the so called hacker that just so happened to be her.

Skye jumps back as he tries to kick her legs out from underneath her she grasp her Icer and shoots him directly twice one to the chest and one to the heart sending him into unconscious. The hacker looked to Captain Rogers timidly and said " I don't like when talk about me like that, the computer room should be straight down the hall. You get him I can get to the computer." She takes off faster than Steve can process, he quickly ties up Kamenski and runs in the direction his trainee went.

Steve got to the room to see two knocked out hydra agents and his trainee typing rapidly into the computer, " How long?" he asks momentarily giving her a heart attack. " Barton we have Kamenski and Skye is working on the computer download, how's it going up on top?" Skye continues to type before she says " two minutes tops Capt." Steve nods and guards the door. Clint's voice comes on the coms " Upper level clear but the fighting scared a incoming chopper, it looks like some rich guy with a expensive looking suit."

Skye tenses immediately having a good idea who it is before she shouts " I am done!" she pulls her pin drive out and then deleted all information on the hard-drive before putting the pin drive in her shirt for safe keeping and rushing to Steve hand clasped tightly on her night night gun. " Barton we are making our way out, clearing bottom floor as we go." says Skye through the coms as her and Steve grab Kamenski and go through the bottom level guns blazing.

" Capt your left!" Yells Skye as she is shooting at four hydra agents approaching her, Steve turned to his left and punched the guard effortlessly. As soon as Skye got near the entrance ahead of Steve she spotted HawkEye under fire and surprisingly he was on his last arrow, but what he didn't know was that someone was sneaking up behind him. Skye looked down and she was out of Night Night rounds, with out even thinking she ran as fast as she could and right as a gun shot went off pushed HawkEye out of the way.

She felt stinging pain through her left arm but ignored it as she pulled her her concealed and fired at the two remaining hydra agents shooting at the heart. Skye got back to her feet with a hiss as Clint said " You okay kid?" Steve ran in and saw his trainee with a bleeding left arm he looked at her in concern but she smiled and said " Just a flesh wound ... That's the last of them lets get out of here."

Skye, Steve, Clint all dragged Kamenski out of the warehouse and to the quin jet. "Skye next time don't run off... You could of been hurt more than a flesh wound." says Steve as he wraps his trainees arm, " I am sorry Capt, but not sorry for saving Hawkeye." she replies emotionlessly and Steve raises a eyebrow at her statement.

They arrive at Avengers tower several hours later where Skye immediately goes to send the hydra info to the Director automatically barricading herself in her room. She was typing rapidly before JARVIS interfered " Agent Skye Mr. Stark is requesting your presence in the lounge." the hacker sighed as she sent Director her notes and hydra files before calmly walking out of her surprisingly clean room and to the lounge.

" Agent Skye... Pepper wanted to know if you would tag along with her? I know your not a high level agent but it would be good if she has some level of protection. Plus it would be good for pepper to have a girls night out at the mall or where ever." says Tony with a shrug and Skye replies " Umm wouldn't Black Widow I mean Agent Romanoff be better for protection?" Tony shakes his head " If Pepper was in great danger yeah... but Pepper likes you and you haven't gotten out of the tower other then for quick runs with Capsicle and the mission earlier today and you saved Legolas therefore she insists that you go with her."

Skye sighs realizing that she can't get out of this " Very well Mr. Stark." Tony smiled as he tossed her keys " Take the eclipse you won it therefore you should drive it. She is waiting for you in the garage." Skye caught the keys and for a moment her eyes sparkled and she gave him a genuine smile before rushing back to her room to change and grab her purse.

**Thanks for reading and please review for next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

A source of hope 5

(Previously)

Skye, Steve and Clint go after a hydra leader known as James Kamenski they go in and Skye gets to show Steve what she has learned and in the end takes a bullet to the arm to save Clint. The mission is successful and now Skye is going with Pepper to have a girls night out and she is driving her newly won Eclipse.

(Present)

" Hello Skye... Tony has told me much about you. I heard you saved Clint's hide earlier today, not many people can do that." Says Pepper getting into the passenger side of the eclipse. Skye raises a eyebrow but replies "Yes." The CEO looks at the hacker in question before asking " Why don't we go catch a showing of the new Maleficent movie in theaters I bet you will love it." The person in question shrugs before she pushes the petal and they are off to the movies.

Steve was out and about walking when he ran into Skye and Pepper standing in line for the movies " Skye?!" The hacker spun around reaching for her concealed weapon when she relaxed seeing her partner "hello Steve... What's up?" He smiled happy that she got out of the tower when Pepper spoke up " Hey Steve... How have ya been?" Skye moves aside to let Pepper enter the conversation " Ms. Potts ... I am great just on my routine walk, what are you two up to?"

Skye smiles " We are going to see the new movie out it's called Maleficent." Steve raises a eyebrow but Pepper smirks seeing the connection between the two "Steve why don't you join us?" Skye hid the smile she wanted to show and he replied " I don't know..." he said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and Skye gave him the puppy eyes " Oh come on Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?" The captain sighed in defeat and agreed, they entered the movie theater and got comfortable as the movie started.

Skye loved the movie but in reality she was a lot alike to Maleficent both falling in love and then being betrayed by who they loved except that Maleficent turned evil and Skye turned shallow and depressed, when they exited the theater Happy was there with Tony Stark in his car waiting for Pepper " Hey Skye I am going to ride with Tony are you alright by yourself?" asks Pepper and before the hacker could reply Steve spoke "I will be with her it's fine go with Stark." he gives the CEO a reassuring smile and Skye nods in agreement.

"You seemed to be enjoying the movie Skye." says Steve hands in his pockets as they walk down the street towards her sports car, " Yeah... I really liked Angela Jolie's portrayal as Maleficent ... I can also relate to why she turned evil." Replied the hacker in a nonchalant tone and Steve frowned " The betrayal... no one should ever have to go through that and I am sorry that you went through that." he said with full sincerity and the hacker looked into Steve's eyes for any hints of him lying but found none.

Skye let her eyes show a slight sparkle of light as she replied " No... No one should go through betrayal like that and I won't because I will only trust people that deserve it."

Steve paused mid-step and looked to his trainee and fearfully asked "Do you trust me Skye?" The hacker smiled " who doesn't trust Captain America" she joked and Steve sighed " Not Captain America... Do you trust me Steve... Your trainer and partner?" he was hoping that she would blow off his suspicion and he held his breath as she replied "I trust you as my partner and trainer Steve... if I didn't trust you I wouldn't be here."

The Captain smiled incredibly happy that his trainee who blocks everyone out and has been depressed trusts him and has a hint of light in her eyes. " I am glad to see that your coming out of your shell Skye, don't hide from people or make your self invisible to us. Your a lot of fun and I know the Avengers would never betray you, you already got Stark and Clint on your side I should introduce you to the rest ... How does that sound?"

Skye stepped back a little and bit her lower lip not sure if she could learn to trust the Avengers but with Steve's caring and gentle demeanor her shoulders dropped in defeat as she replied " Okay," Steve smiled brightly and they walked across the street to her car, She gets in and unlocks the passenger side as she asks " You coming?" he raised a eyebrow before shrugging and getting into the car. They arrive at the tower and are greeted by " Hi Steve... you must be Skye. I am Dr. Bruce Banner and sometimes on occasion known as the Hulk."

**sorry i know I haven't updated in a couple of days I am currently on a vacation this week so chapters this week won't be as frequent. Please review and Thx for Reading PiratePrincess16**


	6. Chapter 6 Hacker a programmer?

A source of hope 6

(Previously)

Skye and Pepper go to the theaters to see Maleficent where they run into Steve and afterwards Steve and Skye return to the tower in her Eclipse where they meet Dr. Bruce Banner.

(Present)

"Hello Dr. Banner I have heard a lot about your work in nuclear physics and your part in helping defeat Loki was amazing." says Skye with a smile, Dr. Banner raised his eyebrow surprised that she isn't bottled up like Clint had said a week before. "Yea I personally like when I flung Loki around like a rag doll ... Such a puny god when I am the hulk." he smirked and Skye chuckled, " It's good to see you Bruce... we should be going as I have to teach Skye some more training maneuvers." Replies Steve with a shrug and Dr. Banner nodded understandingly before walking away.

As soon as Bruce was gone Skye snapped her head to Steve and spoke " More Training? Seriously I mean I still have a bullet wound on my arm how exactly am I suppose to fight? Besides I am not a super soldier Cap my stamina is severely lacking compared to yours." her voice sounded as though she was pouting like a small child which made Steve chuckle, "Alright Skye no training today why don't you help Tony build something or hack into his firewall things and do a thingy to make them stronger?" he said knowing that obviously what he just described was severely lacking on the intelligence level.

Skye smiled warmly at him completely understanding and replied " Actually Cap that sounds like fun... Care to watch a real computer genius at work? Stark is good but not as good as me." Steve looked at her with curiosity and shrugged " Sure... Lead the way."

Three hours later

" JARVIS why is accessing the stark industries mainframe easy but also complicated?" asks Stark from his tablet and the AI replied " I believe Agent Skye can answer that Sir." Suddenly the elevator bell dinged and Skye with Steve and her laptop entered with amused faces "Mr. Stark I see you have noticed my upgrades to your security system, I have made it so that no one can hack into Stark industries and JARVIS has been upgraded to twelve top level firewalls it would take someone better than me to hack into them faster than a few years... And as far as SHIELD has records I am the best hacker and computer programmer in the world."

Stark raised his eyebrow and his jaw dropped as he examined the firewalls, " How... that's impossible the inscription .. I have never seen something that high before." he sputtered and Skye couldn't resist any longer " Hahahahaha! I am the best computer programmer and hacker in the world according to all of SHIELDs archives." she bursted out laughing and JARVIS spoke "Sir... Might I suggest you close your mouth before you catch flies." Steve chuckled as Tony quickly closed his and replied "Thank you JARVIS, I think you and I will get along perfectly Agent Skye." He smiled and Steve chuckled as the genius playboy billionaire philanthropist walked away.

Two Days Later

"Is everyone in position?" asks Steve over the coms " Affirmative" " In position" "Yes Capsicle" comes the replies of HawkEye, Black Widow and Iron Man over the coms, Steve turns to his partner and whispers " Skye you good?" She nods a 'yes' and Steve speaks into the coms " Okay on my count... Three ... Two ... One... Move in!" Together the five of them move into the guarded building weapons raised, Skye and Captain America stayed side by side as they attacked the building. Skye watched their six while he took care of their twelve o clock, that got to the computer room and Skye started pulling up computer files she looked though the files and her eyes narrowed in on a file named 'Raina only' she quickly connected her pin drive and added that file as well as a file entitled 'Centipede level four'.

Skye quickly released a virus into the computer before she ejected her pin drive and moved to the door, Steve in front of her " Good to go." The captain nodded and together they moved out and suddenly Natasha was gasping for breath on the Coms " Guysss... Need some help!" Skye heard fighting over the coms before Widow exclaimed " Super soldiers... They are as strong as Capt!" Skye's breath hitched and she quickly pulled her back pack off and rummaged through it before finding the object needed. " Guys they are called Centipede Super Soldiers!" She yelled through her coms as she took off down the hallway towards Natasha , Steve growled and ran after his reckless partner.

Skye entered the room where Natasha had been in and found Stark shooting at a Centipede Soldier while Natasha and Clint were both in chock holds by two others Centipede soldiers. Skye reacted on instinct and ran at the soldier chocking Natasha and as soon as she got close enough she jumped into the air she did a spin kick to the guys face making him release Natasha who promptly gasped for air and Skye immediately started evading the launched punches intended for her.

" Skye what are you doing?!" Exclaimed Black Widow impassively but loud and the hacker groaned as the soldier got a lucky hit through and got her cheek, " Just trust me!" She launched herself at the soldier the object in her hand and quickly activated it when it came in contact with the soldiers skin making him cry out from boiling pain and fell to his knees shaking before he passes out. Skye jumped back as a Shield flew passed her right eye and into the soldier holding a almost unconscious Clint, she quickly took the device and tactically put it to the Soldiers exposed neck skin and he too followed the steps of his partner. Skye looked up to see Iron Man completely vaporize the last remaining Centipede soldier with Captain America distracting him.

The hacker brought her hand to her cheek and winced from a sharp pain, she moved to help Clint as he was gasping for air on the ground, she leaned down and offered a hand as she asked " You okay HawkEye? I am sorry I came as fast as I could" she frowned but Natasha interrupted " There is no reason to apologize Agent Skye... You reacted quickly and saved both Clint's and my life... Thank you we owe you one." she said with a small smile and Skye smiled "No problem... it's a honor to fight beside both HawkEye and the Black Widow as well as IronMan and Capt." Suddenly Skye's phone rings making her tense and look to the number with narrowed eyes as she pulled it out of her pocket, she looked at the number and didn't recognize it.

She answers it bringing her finger to her mouth in a shushing manner as she said " Hello?" She immediately tensed when hearing the voice " Hello Skye ... it's been a while." Her eyes darkened surprising the surrounding Avengers as she stealthy clicked Speaker phone " What do you want Quinn? Last I heard you went into hiding when Garrett lost his mind." her voice was emotionless and Ian Quinn replied "Skye your going to get hurt if you continue going after project centipede... I suggest you and those almighty Avengers stop looking because only pain follows those that don't belong to that project... Think of all the pain you felt with Agent Wards betrayal." he added the last sentence with enjoyment.

Skye was silent as she let her eyes switch between sadness to murderous "Quinn your on the wrong side and that will be your downfall... Threats are very unwise because you are already on my bad side after you shot me twice... Good bye Mr. Quinn." She hangs up and looks to everyone who looked at her with surprise before she followed them out and when they got back to the tower Steve pulled her aside and said " I know it's none of my business but what was that Quinn guy talking about?"

Skye looked around before pulling him towards her room, she gestured for him to enter first and he did before closing the door behind her. "I met Ian Quinn in one of my first five missions with Agent Colsons team he wanted to use my hacking skills for his benefit and we started building a case against him a few months later he shoots me twice point blank in the stomach. He was working for Garrett the man that Grant Ward betrayed SHIELD for, it was not pleasant getting shot in fact if it wasn't for some alien substance I wouldn't be here today." Said Skye summing everything up.

**Please review! And if there is anything you hope to see in this Fanfic please let me know and I will try to add it . Thanks ~PiratePrincess16~**


	7. Chapter 7 awwww man

A source of hope 7

(Previously)

Skye has showed Stark up with hacking and computer programming, They go on a mission Stark, Steve, Natasha , Clint and her and whiles she is there they come under attack by Centipede super soldiers. Skye saved Clint and Natasha before he gets a call from Ian Quinn who tells her and the Avengers to stop investigating.

(Present)

Skye absent mindedly rubbed her scarred stomach and sighed feeling a little exposed to her trainer half partner. "Jeeze Skye I am sorry for everything you have gone through... But you do know that the Avengers and I will protect you to the best of our abilities even though you seem to be able to handle yourself." he said quietly and Skye bit her lip and awkwardly asked " I am sorry but I really need a hug... Is it alright if I hug you?" her timid voice threw Steve off before he smiled graciously " Of coarse Skye" she smiled before they enveloped each other in a comforting hug.

" I need to contact Director Colson... He will want to know about Centipede and Quinn . " she says a few minutes later slowly pulling from the embrace and Steve nodded understanding moving towards the door to give her privacy. He opened the door about to leave but her voice stopped him " Can we go for a run later?" The super soldier turned and nodded with a smile and exited.

Skye grabbed her cell phone and dialed the Directors number " Skye?" Came Colson's voice on the other side and Skye states "Yes AC it's me... We have a problem." her voice shows her concern and the Director immediately tenses before asking " What is it Skye?" The hacker sighs laying back on her bed and replies " Centipede is back... we retrieved the information you sent us to receive but in countered some resistance by three fully able Centipede soldiers... AC HawkEye and Black Widow almost chocked to death. They were lucky that Fitz gave me the finished version of those anti Centipede soldier watches or else they wouldn't be here anymore. Also Ian Quinn threatened us of we continued investigating... AC something is going on and I don't think we will like it!"

The Director was silent before replying " Skye I want you all to continue what you guys have been doing... You guys are obviously getting close to something and I want Centipede and Quinn brought down and into the darkest cell we have. Are you okay?" he asked a little concerned that Ian Quinn is now involved with their missions. " I am fine AC... and being trained by Captain America is completely Awesome! Thanks for having him be my partner I am a lot happier now." She said honestly with a slight smile on her face and Colson replied " Okay ... Keep me apprised Skye and feel free to call in to let us know how your doing everyone misses you .. Even May."

A few minutes later Skye exits her room and heads to find Steve. Meanwhile in a secret position in Virginia Ian Quinn is sitting at his desk with a maniacal grin upon his face " Skye just hasn't learned her lesson... Miles I want you to hack into Avengers Tower and figure out Skye's routine you have a week... Raina i need four more Super Soldiers you have a week." He orders looking to the numerous people assembled in front of him. Raina and Miles rush out of the room to their assignments, while Quinn looks to the rest and orders " Everyone else I want our base in Mississippi up in running in a week." One of the men stuttered " Bu-but Sir that base is specifically for interrogation." Quinn smiles "Exactly"

Skye is running along side Steve who is keeping at a reasonable pace, "Mind if I join you guys?" Asks Sam as he comes along Skye who jumped out of her skin making her trip and fall face first into concrete from surprise. " what ahhh?!" both Sam and Steve come to a halt. Steve tried to grab Skye in time but she face planted, " Ow!" she groaned out as she flipped so her back was to the ground " Skye! Are you alright?" asked Steve as he crouched down beside her as Sam stood off to the side awkwardly. " Sssss , ow no I am not alright I completely face planted into the concrete.. Thanks Sam and Sure you can join us. " she wipes her hands off and puts her hand out for Steve to help her up and Sam says " Sorry Agent Skye I didn't mean to scare you."

Skye is pulled to her feet before she hisses she looks to her right ankle and slightly moves it letting pain surge up her body and she groans " Aww man!" Sam and Steve look down at her ankle and Steve looks concern " Your ankle is swelling." He moves to her side and Sam kneels down to examine it . He touches it and she hisses in pain he looks at and frowns "You have a sprained ankle ... Not mild but not severe enough for a cast. You need to get off that ankle now Agent Skye." he says sternly and the hacker brings her hurt ankle back and all her weight goes to her left leg as she says " But I want to keep running! I was just starting to get relaxed into the perfect pace." argues Skye crossing her arms but suddenly feeling very unbalanced.

"Skye we need to get you back to the tower and have Bruce look at it since I have no idea what to do when someone has a sprained ankle. " says Steve and Skye frowns as she starts to walk away " I am fine besides no offense to Dr. Banner but I hate doctors." " Agent Skye this is serious if you keep walking on it you could go from only two days down to six weeks being down. I suggest you listen to the captain and we can help you." Interrupts Sam arms crossed and the hacker goes impassive before turning towards the cars direction and hopping towards it. Both Steve and Sam stare at her in bewilderment before Skye looks over we shoulder and exasperatingly asked " Are you going to help me get to the tower or not Partner?" she looks to Steve eyebrow raised.

Both men looked to each other before Sam shrugs and Steve rushes over to Skye's side and helps her walk to the car. About fifteen minutes later Skye is arguing with Steve "No way am I being carried into the elevator just because my ankle has gotten twice as swollen since I sprained it!" she argued and Steve crossed his arms "Skye the Director would have my head if he found out I was letting you run around with a sprained ankle for no reason! Just let me carry you!" he argues careful not to raise his voice and just stayed stern. Skye tried to hop past him but his arms shot out and grabbed her, " Cap let me go ... I won't be carried I am not a child and can take care of myself!" She growled and he frowned.

"Skye I know your not a child and I know you can take care of yourself but please let me help you... I don't like seeing you hurt. Do you trust me?" He says gently looking into her eyes with hope, the hacker looks into his and replies " Steve of course I trust you..." She sighs before continuing " you can help me by letting me lean on you for support but no carrying ... Okay?" she said giving him a small smile and he quickly nodded moving to her side, he wrapped his arm around her for support as they got into the elevator. They arrived down at the lab and Tony noticed their presence first " Capsicle... What happened to Skye?" he asked noticing Skye holding onto Captain America. "Sam snuck up on her while she was running extremely fast and she sprained her ankle... Dr. Banner can you tell us how bad it is?" he replies.

Banner nods and motions for Skye to sit on a nearby lab table, as soon as she does her shoes slip off and Dr. Banner starts gently moving her ankle and she hisses making him frown " She has a moderate ankle sprain... Skye you need to stay off that ankle for atleast four days to keep the swelling down then another two days. Your forbidden from any type of training that requires you to walk or put weight on your right leg. Also no field missions... relax and take a break... I am going to wrap it but it needs ice." he responds taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his white lab coat very professionally. Skye sighs " Understood Doctor Banner." The hacker stays perfectly still as her ankle is wrapped, Steve watched quietly before Banner walked over to him and quietly whispered " She can't be on that leg period ... Can you help her get around till I can get her some clutches?"

"Of course no problem." He replies with a smile and Skye asks "Am I free to go ?" The doctor nods and Tony states playfully "Think of it this way... Almost a week of relaxation, no training, fighting and running. Can't get better than that kid... Consider it a gift." Skye gets off the lab table with Steve and Bruce's help before looking to Tony with a impassive expression and replying " Actually Mr. Stark that's not a gift ... I love training, Fighting and running ... Sprained ankle is a curse."

Please Review ! Encouraging reviews help me write and update faster :-)


	8. Chapter 8

A source of hope 8

(Previously)

Director Colson keeps Skye and the Avengers on the hunt for the remnants of centipede and Ian Quinn. Skye goes for a run with Steve but then sprains her ankle when Sam startles her, Steve gets a little overprotective and meanwhile Quinn is coming up with a plan to get rid of Skye.

(Two days later)

" Skye stay off that ankle!" exclaims Steve exasperatedly as the hacker hopped to the kitchen for some food. "Steve I am starving ... Trust me I won't hurt my ankle!" she called back over her shoulder, she made it to the fridge and grabbed two apples promptly tossing one to her partner before quickly biting into hers. Steve caught the apple with ease before he turned to look at who came wheeling in a wheel chair " Agent Skye crutches don't seem to be helping you move around much so here's a wheelchair." Skye frowns at the thought of the having to be pushed around the building.

"I don't want to be in that... I will stick to the crutches." says Skye crossing her arms stubbornly, and Steve pinches the bridge of his nose before he pulled Skye to the side and said " Skye if you use the wheel chair then I can take you out of the tower... But if you use crutches then you have to stay in the tower. What's your decision?" his voice gave off waves of gentleness and Skye quickly replied " Wheelchair!... I am sorry Steve I know I am not the best obedient patient. I just hate having to rely on someone." Steve pulled the hacker into a quick hug and whispered " No need to be sorry... I am just as bad a patient as you are when I am injured."

Through the next few days Skye obediently listened and let Steve help her with everything, Clint, Natasha and Bruce helped out as well actually enjoying the hackers company and wisdom. And finally the day arrived that her ankle was fully healed a little tender but healed and she could go back to her daily routine. " Finally! Steve lets go on a run!" she says overly excited, and everyone smirks at her childish behavior and Steve smiles " Sure, we need to get your training up in running again." he says with a shrug and Skye is out the door faster than Clint can ask if he and Natasha can join them. Meanwhile Miles is typing rapidly on his computer trying to hack into Avengers Tower security systems, " Wow Skye you have gotten good at making Unhackable firewalls." says Miles to his computer.

Miles eyes are narrowed at the firewall security, suddenly a monitor beeped and the hacker turned to see the street cameras outside Avengers tower show Skye walk out of the building before a man unknown to Miles followed after her. He pulled up all available security cameras in the area and followed Skye and her friend with them. Quinn sits in his office waiting for a update from Raina and Miles so he begins to think of ways on how he will get Skye to never interfere with his plans again." Shooting her didn't work ... So what will?" he asks himself.

Skye and Steve ran at a shorter pace than their usual as a precaution for her ankle, after their run they stopped and grabbed a large pepperoni pizza and took it back to the tower to eat it for lunch. They were laughing and smiling as they entered the dining area talking about how Skye originally joined SHIELD as a consultant " You actually hacked into SHIELD and then a couple hours later Agent Ward and Colson kidnapped you and brought you onto their mobile command the BUS?!" Asked Steve incredulously and Skye nodded laughing " Yep then I got to ask Ward questions since Colson injected him with truth serum because I didn't trust them. It was hilarious."

Clint entered hearing them laughing and interrupted " What's all the laughing about?" Both Steve and Skye turn to him and stop laughing before the hacker shrugs and replies " I was just telling Steve how I became SHIELD... Quite a funny story in all honesty." Clint raised a eyebrow and Steve changed the subject " Clint want a slice? It's pepperoni..." the archer looked at him incredulously " Do you even need to ask? Of course I want pizza ... We better eat it before Stark sees it than no one will get a chance to eat." he said grabbing the box of pizza from Steve's hands and walking to the table, Skye chuckled at Steve's wide eyed face before pulling him to the table to eat.

Ten minutes later Tony walks in with a shocked look " You guys ate Pepperoni pizza and didn't save me any?!" he exclaimed and everyone looked guiltily to him before Skye burst out in a smile and pulled a large slice of pizza on a plate out from her hiding spot and said " Of course I saved you a slice Mr. Stark... I know Antonio's Pepperoni pizza is your favorite." she stood up and passed the piece of pizza to him. " You are so on my good list Agent Skye!" he says with a smile before he started chewing into his slice of pizza.

That night after dinner all the Avengers are playing poker with Tony, Natasha and Skye with the most gain, and Bruce, Clint, Steve and Sam on the loosing side. What was funning was that everyone was betting secrets, so far captain America and Clint both were betting four secrets while the rest were betting six secrets. Everyone shows their cards and Skye wins with a full house. " if Skye keeps winning like this I say we band her from winning more then four times a day." Says Tony.

Skye looks to him in astonishment and says " Stark don't even try it..." " okay this game we are betting skills who's in?" Says Clint shuffling the cards and everyone said they were in " Okay I am betting one day of listening to Tony talk about science stuff." Says Clint and everyone bets different skills, suddenly JARVIS's alarm blares making everyone jump " Jarvis what's going on?!" Asks Tony running to a nearby monitor, " Agent Skye some one is attempting to hack through your new firewalls... They are attempting to access Tower surveillance." Said the AI and Skye ran for her laptop, " How did they get past the level five inscription?!," she mutters before tapping rapidly at her keyboard.

" Jarvis how far have they broken through the encryption?" Asked Skye as she began adding more levels of encryption to slow this hacker down, " he has penetrated the level seven firewall ma'am." Skye looked up incredulously and exclaimed " That's impossible no one can-" suddenly a name popped into her head and she growled before suddenly setting a trace with her own hack. " Skye what's going on?" Asks Steve not understanding what's going on, "Someone is trying to get through my encryption to spy on us...and they aren't half bad at hacking . Give me a sec I am hacking into him while he is trying to hack us." she replied not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Got ya!" she exclaims with a smile . "Agent Skye they are currently having trouble breaking through the level eight encryption." Says Tony looking at the nearby monitor, Skye's eyes narrow at the monitor " Oh My God! I am going to kill him!" she exclaims identifying the hackers identity " Who is it?" Asks Natasha but Skye is to busy thinking to respond before she suddenly smirks " JARVIS activate the arachnis deathicus protocol ... Now!" Clint stifles a laugh at the name and Skye looks to him with a 'laugh and I will kill you ' type glare making him immediately stiffen.

" It's been activated... Neutralizing hackers access Ma'am ." Skye starts typing away at the computer before smirking " He has now been locked out of the system... your extremely lucky that I added those extra ten levels of encryption, he could've had complete access to Stark industries and Avengers tower and you wouldn't of known about it. Speaking of he ... I have someone to kill. " she says angrily marching to the elevator lap top in hand before Clint and Steve stopped her " Where are you going?" And Skye sighed " I am going to find out why my Ex ex boy friend Miles just tried to hack into our surveillance."

~AUTHORS NOTE~ Please review :) reviews do help me write chapters faster. Thanks PiratePrincess16


	9. Chapter 9 Miles and Consequences

A source of hope 9

(Previously)

Skye's ankle is healed and she is so happy about it, they are playing poker when Jarvis's alarm goes off and Skye watches as a hacker tries to break through her fire walls. They don't succeed and Skye discovers that Miles was the one hacking into Stark Industries she decides to confront him.

(A hour later)

" I just got off the phone with Director Colson, he says Miles is basically bad news and that we should keep a eye on Agent Skye if he is involved." Says Tony walking into the room and everyone was aquiet "Jarvis do you have a location on Agent Skye?" asks Natasha and the AI replies "Yes she is approximately 30 miles from here and she has been in that location for about ten minutes." At that exact moment in a apartment building 30 miles away Skye has her arms crossed as she stares at a astonished Miles Lydon. " how did you get out of the bracelet Miles?" she asks eyes narrowed and " I met someone that had the resources to take it of and now I work for him."

Skye raised an eyebrow in curiosity and asked " And who is this person Miles? And why were you attempting to hack into Stark industries and Avengers Tower surveillance ?" Suddenly a strict voice appeared from behind Skye and she spun around hand on her gun looking directly at the Centipede super soldier " That's none of your concern" Skye's eyes narrowed as she replied "Miles you work for Quinn!? I knew you weren't smart but jeeze that's insanity." The super soldier advances on her and she goes into attack mode, she presses the 'agent needs assistance' button on her phone before shooting at the super soldier while moving back.

In the two sports cars the alarm blares and a red alert on the monitor say 'Agent Skye requires back up immediately' both drivers speed up going well over thirty miles over the require speed limit. Skye bobs in weaves like Steve taught her as the super soldier swung at her, Miles moved to the door and quickly left making Skye yell " I will find you Miles!" she gasps in pain as the centipede soldier swung at her with karate style hand and clipped her in the the throat. Her hand flew to her throat and she had tears in her eyes but she pushed the pain away as she jumped down and swung her legs at him, he fell to the ground with a Grunt.

Skye scrambled for her gun and reloaded quickly, she spun around and shot of two shots just barely fazing the approaching centipede soldier. Steve lunged out of the car as soon as it stopped and as did Tony and Clint, they ran up the stairs to Skye's location. Skye found herself being chocked, she kicked him but to no avail, her throat was on fire and she couldn't breathe. She took her gun and fired as beacon for help, her vision began to spot and she whimpered. Suddenly the door flew open and Steve, Clint and Iron man entered, Skye was just about to loose unconsciousness when suddenly the hold on her throat lessened and she could breathe.

Skye crumbled to the ground gasping for breath and eyes blinking with tears, Stark quite mad Shot at the Centipede soldier with his chest piece completely killing the soldier. Steve rushed to Skye's side and saw extreme bruising and Swelling as well as her breathing was strained and painful, "Skye are you okay?" he asks fearfully seeing her pained breathing, Skye looked to him and nodded a 'No' Bruce entered and Steve called him over "Dr. Banner something is wrong with Skye!" Bruce moved over to the hacker and gently touched her neck, Skye jolted away from him and the tears in her eyes became pouring out. Bruce observed her neck and with a frown spoke " We need to take her to the hospital... Actually make that the lab the doctors will be far to curious about how she sustained these injuries."

Skye clutches her head as her vision blurs greatly, seconds later she collapses unconscious Steve catching her " Skye?!" he looked to everyone panicked and Bruce replied " Not good... She isn't breathing enough oxygen... Sam I need you to go to the pharamacy twelve blocks from here." he grabs a notepad and starts jotting down medicines and equipment. "And give Doctor Blake White this list and tell him that I sent you and it's a emergency.,. Take someone with you to carry everything and meet us at Avengers Tower." He says taking charge and passing Sam the list, Clint went with him and Bruce looked to Tony " Can you-" he started only to have Stark cut him off "I will have a experienced medical team from Stark Industries meet us there in twenty minutes." he says walking away taking on the phone.

Steve watched Skye's breathing and frowned as he saw her neck was getting more purple " Steve can you carry her? Natasha you drive... We have to hurry." Says Bruce and Steve scoops his partner up bridal style and rushes out of the apartment Bruce and Natasha at his heels. Twenty Minutes later they arrive at Avengers tower, the medical team pulls Skye from Steve's arms and he has to resist the urge to pull her back to him. The doctors start wheeling her to the elevator and examining her, Steve turns around as he heard a grunt from the lobby doors. "Steve a little help?" asks Sam with a pile of boxes in his arm that was taller than him, Steve pulled half the boxes from his friends arms and asked as they moved towards the elevator "Did the Doctor have everything that Banner asked for?" Clint chuckles replying "That and more he gave us several different gels and such when Sam explained Skye's condition in exceptional length ... Blake says the gels will take the bruising away."

As soon as they entered the lab the medical team started stripping them of the boxes and setting to work, anyone not a doctor was ordered to leave the lab so they could examine Skye uninterrupted which Steve was hesitant to follow. Finally a hour later everyone was allowed into the lab "Dr. what's the verdict?" asks Tony and Bruce looks down at the clip board in front of him and replies " She is stable ... We ran several tests and each one it was concluded that Skye's larynx was completely crushed making it impossible for repair. She had Dyspnea and we had to operate though and it went well she should have no problem breathing but..." He is cut off by one of the doctors in a surprised voice "She's awake and panicking." the doctor says.

Everyone rushes into the main room and sees Skye looking around side eyed " Agent Skye you are safe ... your in the lab at Avengers tower. How do you feel?" Says Bruce hesitant at the answer of his question, Skye opens her mouth and attempts to speak but nothing comes out. The hacker furrows her brows in confusion as she tries again and again nothing happens, her eyes widen frightened as her hand shoots to her throat. " Bruce ? "Asks Clint and Dr. Banner frowns sympathetically " Agent Skye the trauma to your Larynx was to extensive... The centipede soldier crushed it. We managed to save your air ways but I am sorry to say that your voice has been lost." everyone tenses and looks to the traumatized hacker who looked at him with horror as tears slipped from her eyes.

Steve sat down next to Skye and whispered " Oh god I am soooo sorry Skye... I can't believe I let this happen." Skye wiped the tears from her eyes and covered his mouth as a way to tell him to stop talking, she looked to Natasha, Clint, Sam, Bruce and Tony and began making motions similar to that of writing on a piece of paper and Sam immediately understood " You want something to write with so we can understand you?" The hacker emphatically nodded and Tony held out a tablet and stylist for her to take. She quickly wrote out eight words "Will I ever be able to talk again?"

**~Authors Note~ Yes Skye has lost her voice... Please don't kill me I promise this is not the end of the world :-) please review and I will have chapters up as fast as I can. I have this whole fanfiction planned out and I hope everyone continues to read. Thanks for reading and keep on reading ~PiratePrincess16~**


	10. Chapter 10 Some Steve and Skye comfort

A source of hope 10

(Previously)

Skye confronts Miles and finds out in a unpleasant way that he works with Centipede, the Avengers get her Agent in distress signal and find her being chocked to death by a pretty beat up Super Soldier with Miles no where to be seen. Skye passes out and wakes up to find that she can't speak and Bruce begins explaining.

(Present)

Skye bites her lip waiting for Bruce to respond, " Now Skye I can't say for sure... But by the test results and the medical staffs opinions... You will never be able to speak again. I am truly sorry." Skye's shoulders tense and her eyes fill with emotion as she quickly types in her request " can i please be left alone? And also I need to tell Director Colson..." Stark interrupts " I can get him in on a video conference Skye..." Skye nods to him and he walks out feeling extreme pity for the young agent. Steve got up " Of course you can be left alone if that's what you want." Natasha, Sam, Clint and Bruce are already out the door when Skye grabs Steve's arm and he turns his attention to her, she looks up at him pleadingly and quickly types " Stay? Please?" Steve immediately nods and pulls up a chair to sit beside the hospital type bed and Skye.

He watches Skye carefully before she passes him the tablet that reads " Miles is working for Quinn... I am such a idiot I fell for his trap and now I will never be able to speak again." her shoulders began to quake as she silently cried, the Captains heart tore apart at seeing her grief and pain. Steve sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms as he offered her comfort as he scolded " Your not a idiot Skye you were doing your job by questioning Miles... No one knew who he worked for and that's not your fault. You survived a attack with a centipede a Super soldier and you don't have any super powers so that's double impressive." Skye typed quickly and he read the message "I don't know what to do now... I can't be a field agent if I can't talk."

Steve sighed and replied " Now your going to go on like you always do... You survive. Your strong determination and knowledge will help you get through this... And I will be here to help in any way I can because your my partner and we help each other through thick and thin." he gave her a reassuring smile and she quickly typed in her response "Thank you Steve... You have no idea what that means to me to hear you say that I mean I knew you probably would but it's much better hearing it." Steve gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before they sat in silence, Skye's throat was extremely painful but she didn't say anything because right now the only thing that was keeping her from crying was Steve.

"Agent Skye ... has a video conference with Director Colson as requested ... Please go to the lounge." Says JARVIS and Skye looks to Steve with a frown, " I will be right beside you Skye... You will do fine." he says giving her a hug before getting off the hospital bed and pulling her up with him. She looked down at the ground hands clasped together as she mutely nodded and exited the lab.

Meanwhile in the lounge " Mr. Stark it's good to see ya again" says Director Phillip Coulson on the screen before he also noticed Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and Bruce Banner behind Stark " Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Dr. Banner... Sam." he said and everyone exchanged their greetings, " Phil as much as we missed talking to you this isn't a social call." Said Tony with a frown and Colson immediately stiffened into his professional demeanor. "What's happened?" he asks with a exhausted voice.

Tony looked to the rest of the Avengers and Clint spoke up " Sir there has been a accident." The directors eyes widen as he notices that Steve and Skye aren't in the room. " What type of accident and where is Steve and Skye?"he asked extremely concerned and right as Bruce opened his mouth the elevator opened and Steve and Skye cautiously entered the lounge. "Phil Steve and Skye are right here." Says Tony before he moves aside and Steve and Skye step up... The first thing the director notices is Skye's bruised neck and red eyes. "Skye oh my god what happened to you?" he asks and Skye bites her lower lip and opens her mouth to respond before she remembers she can't.

Skye types on the tablet and holds it up to the camera so he can read " Can't speak sorry... Larynx is crushed." Colsons eyes widen before he looked to Steve for a explanation " Sir Miles works for Quinn and was protected by a centipede super soldier. Skye went to confront miles about hacking at the same time Stark asked you about him. I -" he stops as Skye nudges his arm motioning that she would finish explaining. " AC this was Quinn's doing he used Miles as a trap for me because he knew I would confront Miles before the Avengers would. I fell for it and I will never be able to speak again because of it." she typed into the tablet and showed it to her father figure with sorrow in her eyes.

The director looks to Bruce and asks "What exactly was the damage?" Dr. Banner took his glasses off and cleaned them with his white lab coat as he replied " The super soldier completely crushed her Larynx we managed to save her airways but her voice will never return." Skye started to tremble as she typed in a quick message "I am sorry I failed." she walked out of the lounge and into the elevator "Skye! Wait!" Says Steve as he excuses himself from the video feed and barely manages to squeeze through the doors of the elevator as they closed behind him. Everyone stared after Skye sympathetically before the director said "My team will be heading to Avengers tower to pick up Agent Skye." Tony replied "Phil your girl is one of the most determined young ladies I have ever met and one of the smartest as well... She managed to bring laughter and real fun back into this tower and I believe I speak for everyone when I say ... We want to keep her. Let her stay here at the tower."

"I agree with Tony." " I do also" "Director we have all grown attached to Agent Skye." " My medical opinion since I treated her is that she should stay where she is so I can give her routine check ups" " Besides no way am I and Steve loosing a running body." Says Pepper coming into the room and Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Sam all added their opinions in agreement making the director raise an eyebrow before he massaged his temples and replied " Tell you what we will let Skye decide and which ever place she decides she can stay... I would like to bring my team to Avengers Tower for a few days is that okay Mr. Stark?" he asked the last part with a slight grin and Pepper jumped in to answer "Of course Phil ... I mean director we would love to have you and your team." she said and Tony rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. " We will be there tomorrow morning... Don't tell Skye we will surprise her." Says the Director before the video feed cuts off.

" Haha this is perfect! Skye is going to permanently staying at the tower!" Says Tony Clapping his hands together as he notices the confused looks from his team and Sam asks " How's that? I mean it's Agent Skye's choice." Tony replies nonchalantly " Yea and she will choose to stay here because Capsicle is here and if you haven't noticed those two have become insuperable." Clint and Natasha smirk at each other knowing that the genius playboy philanthropist has a valid point. Sam looks at him in disbelief but shrugs it off, Bruce sighs before looking to his watch "I need to find Skye and apply some medicine to her neck she probably won't like it."

Meanwhile Skye enters her room and moves to sit on her bed, she stares out her window as she tries not to cry. There is a knock at her door and she nods letting Steve enter since the door was opened, " Skye..." said the captain as he approached her, the hacker locked eyes with him before turning away and writing down a question "how is it that out of all the avengers I have made friends with ... your the only one that actually checks up on me and act like you really care." he reads the question and replies "Because I care about you a lot.

**-Authors Note- There's that chapter :-) please review **


	11. Chapter 11 Pain and Hope

A source of hope 11

(Previously)

Director Colson is informed about Skye's accident and decides he is bringing the team to Avengers tower for a few days. Skye is trying to stay strong but loosing your voice is a lot to cope with, Steve tells her that she cares about her a lot.

(Present)

Skye looks into Steve's eyes before she throws her arms around him with a slight smile on her face, Steve smiles and hugs her back. Skye pulls back and writes a reply "and I care about you a lot." Skye smiles before her hand slowly went to her bruised neck and tears escaped her eyes. Steve immediately frowned and started rubbing circles along her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner as he asked " Skye is your throat hurting?" Skye nodded and Steve got up to go get Dr. Banner when there was a knock at the door, Steve looked to the door to see that Bruce was there with tube of medicine in his hands.

"Skye can I come in? I have brought you some gel that will help numb the pain." Skye nods adjusting herself on her bed to be more accessible, Bruce approached her and dabbed a little gel on a finger and slowly smoothed some on her neck. Skye tensed and with a pained expression jumped away from him grabbing the tablet and typing " Stop it burns!" Bruce reads it and frowns before looking to Steve and indicating to him to that they need to talk." Skye I will be right back." Steve says before walking with Dr. Banner out of her room to talk.

"Steve she needs to have this applied every three hours... The fact that she is reacting so adversely to the gel tells me that if she doesn't get treatment there can be some bad side effects... I understand that applying the gel will cause her momentary pain but afterwards it will numb the pain and she will be better." Says Bruce with concern and pleading in his voice. Steve frowned as he took the gel from Bruce's hands and replies "I don't like this but I will try." Bruce's nods mutely and walks back to the elevator impassively.

Steve takes a deep breath before calmly walking back into Skye's room, "What's going on?" Wrote Skye on the tablet, she looked at him concerned and he asks "Skye you trust me right?" The hacker turned her head in a curios manner before typing " Of course I do Steve, what's wrong?" Steve sighed and showed her the gel instantly she tensed and looked into his eyes with worry before typing "That stuff burns... Steve I don't like it." Steve sat down at the far end of the bed and replied "I know Skye... But you have to trust me you need this and it I promise you will you will fill better after it's applied. Will you let me?" Skye discreetly chewed her bottom lip before she typed "okay but can you stop if it gets to be to much?" he reads the question and nods " Of course partner... Are you ready?" he asks carefully.

Skye sighed and seconds later her neck was on fire, she tensed but trusted what Steve said and let him apply the gel on her neck further. They kept eye contact all through the applying of the gel, Steve frowned as he watched his partner wince, flinch and sometimes slightly pull away from his touch while he rubbed in the gel. Skye had tears shimmering down her face as she tried to keep eye contact with Steve, Steve didn't like that what he was doing was causing great pain to the hacker but he told himself it needed to be done. After five minutes of applying the gelled medicine Steve stopped and hesitantly said "Done... How do you feel?"

Skye closed her eyes and inhaled, she didn't move for a few moments which was unnerving Steve since she still had tears escaping her closed eyes, she took a shaky breath and typed "Most of the pain is gone and numb but there is still some burning." she gave a slight smile and faster then he could react she kissed him on the cheek and wrote "Thank you" he slightly blushed at the contact and Skye bit the inside of her mouth before typing a question "Sorry... Did I make you uncomfortable? Because I didn't mean to." Steve read the message and shook his head before rubbing the back of his neck Awkwardly a little nervous as he carefully replied " the exact opposite actually ... I like the contact between you and me... I feel comfortable around you and I really like it."

Skye looked into his eyes understanding what he meant and smiled she typed in a response that made Steve carefully pull her into his arms "I do too." They remained quiet enjoying each others company before Steve decided that they should let Dr. Banner know that the gel was applied and is sort of helping. Skye was pulled to her feet and together they went in search of Bruce, they checked the lab but to their surprise he wasn't there so they decided to try the lounge and kitchen. They walked pass the gym and see Natasha and Clint talking, Steve stops and asks "Hey Clint... Nat... Sorry to interrupt but have either of you seen Banner in the last ten minutes?" Clint replies "Yea he is in Starks office... Stark actually wanted to talk you cap." Skye raises a eyebrow before typing in a question and passing the tablet to her partner so he could read it "Can I stay with them I don't feel like being poked or prodded, you can talk to Stark and banner and when your done come back. I will be fine ."

He looked up from the tablet and to her before looking to Hawk and Widow and saying "Skye would like to hang out with you guys while I talk to banner and Stark is that okay?" Natasha gave them a small smile and she replied "Of course... Besides it's always better if there is a audience to clap once I beat Clint again." Skye smiled grabbing the tablet from Steve before walking deeper into the gym and watching Steve leave. "Soooo... Skye would you like me and Nat to teach you Sign language?" Asks Clint cautious at how she would react since this Is all new to her, Skye raises her eyebrows before putting the tablet down and with her hand spelled out ' I_ K-N-O-W_ M-O-S-T_O-F_T-H-E_ A-L-P-H-A-B-E-T. ' Natasha read it out loud with a smile before signing "V-E-R-Y _ G-O-O-D." Skye shrugged not all that happy with her lack of being able to speak.

Skye looked to Clint and signed ' I W-O-U-L-D B-E E-X-T-R-E-M-E-L-Y _ H-O-N-O-R-E-D- I-F Y-O-U _ T-W-O _ W-O-U-L-D- -T-E-A-C-H- M-E.' Clint and Natasha smiled before Natasha replied "Actually it would be our honor to teach someone as determined and kind as you Skye... Come we should start."

**Please please Review :-) **


	12. Chapter 12

A source of hope 12

(Previously)

Steve has to convince Skye to take some medicine that at first burns but then numbs the pain in her neck. Clint and Natasha offer to teach Skye sign language and she accepts realizing that this is her only hope of communicating with the people she knows as friends.

(Present)

Steve knocks on Starks office door " Capsicle come on in!" Yells Tony from inside the office, Steve shakes his head at the nickname and enters the room "Stark... Dr. Banner." He greets and Bruce speaks " Steve... Did you get Skye to let you apply the gel?" Steve grimaced but replied "Yes and it was not fun at all. I came to ask if you needed to run any tests on her? And Clint told me that you Stark wanted to talk to me." Bruce looked at his clipboard before replying " I think it would be best if we have her rest and then I can do a couple tests on her tomorrow." Steve nodded before looking to Stark expectedly " Capsicle... Director Colson and his team are on their way here... They are giving Skye a choice she can stay here and continue working with us or she can go back with them to their hidden base, figured I should let you know... Oh and don't tell Skye she has visitors coming the Director wants it to be a surprise. How is she doing?" Asks Tony with a sigh of guilt for what happened to the young agent hacker.

Steve rubbed the back of his head awkwardly before replying "Stark one things for sure she is not happy but I think she is mad at herself for not being able to stop the super soldier before he stole her voice. Plus I have noticed her frustration with having to type or write when wanting to speak... It's going to take a while before she adjusts but if either of you have read her file she is a fighter." Stark rubbed his chin " Hmmm we could work on ways for her to be able to talk... In fact if I -" he said when suddenly a light bulb went off in his head with a idea and got to his feet "I have a idea." before he excused himself to work on his idea. "Steve I would like Skye to stay in the lab overnight just to monitor and she needs the gel on every three hours plus we have to make sure her Larynx doesn't swell." says Bruce with a serious expression Steve raised an eyebrow before groaning in defeat " Fine... But she won't like it. I will see you in a little while Doctor Banner." he says before walking out of Starks office.

It's been two hours and Skye has been kept busy with learning sign language that Natasha and Steve decided to spar while Clint taught her what he knew she would need. Sam came down to the gym to inform them that it was time for dinner and that Pepper wanted to talk to Skye in the hackers room, Skye quickly went off in search of the CEO of start industries. Skye arrived at her room and spotted Pepper sitting down on her bed looking at her laptop but not touching it. The hacker knocked on the door frame getting Peppers attention and quickly typed " Sam said you wanted to talk. Is everything alright?" Pepper gave her a small smile and replied "Yea I wanted to see how you were handling everything, I know it's a lot to take in." The hacker frowned and typed her reply " I am sorry but I really don't want to talk about this." she quickly left her room and went to the dinning hall to eat.

Pepper immediately followed after the hacker feeling concerned, Skye started looking at what was for dinner and she frowned at seeing that everything that was there would cause extreme pain when touching her throat. Steve saw Skye frown and moved to her side before he quietly asked " What's wrong Skye?" She typed her response and showed him what she wrote " I can't eat any of that... It will tear up and inflame the inside of my throat." Steve's eyes widen as he understood her problem " Your right... We will have to fix that." he starts rubbing his chin in thought and Skye went to the fridge and started looking through it and suddenly a idea came to her, she pulled out some mango, pineapple, banana and raspberry, she then pulled milk out and looked to Steve and typed "I need a blender, sugar and vanilla extract." Steve found the required ingredients and needed items and passed them to Skye, she began adding a little bit of each fruit, about three fourths of a cup of sugar, a tablespoon of Vanilla, and seven cups of milk to the blender.

Skye blended the mixture together before adding lots of ice and the blender grounded the ice nicely. She took a spoon and began to test taste the mixture, she smiled lovingly at the smoothie and handed a spoonful to Steve to taste. Steve opened his mouth and Skye gently fed him the spoonful of smoothie and Steve swallowed before exclaiming "That's delicious!" Skye smiled before typing "Want a glass?" Suddenly Pepper entered the kitchen and looked at the pair curiously "What did you make Skye?" she asked looking at the peculiar color in the blender, Skye typed her reply before handing her the tablet to read " A smoothie... The ice in it will help keep my throat from swelling and keep the pain minimal." The CEO looked to the hacker and replied "I should've thought about ordering softer less spicer foods for you then Tai food... I am sorry." The hacker gestured that it was fine before finding the biggest glass possible and filling it with her smoothie before pouring Steve a small glass and heading to the dining room where everyone had tai food piled on their plates and chopsticks in their hands eating. Sam noticed Skye's entrance and said " Hey Skye it's about time you joined us... Come on you and Steve can sit by me." Steve raised a eyebrow but shrugged and moved to Sam's side and Skye sat by Steve.

Bruce noticed Skye slowly sipping her smoothie and said "Very smart Skye." he smiled before going back to his dinner, Steve leaned over and whispered into Skye's ear " Bruce wants you in the lab overnight for observation but that's all." Skye looked to Steve with a sad expression before slowly nodding and looking away. Natasha noticed the hackers sad expression and signed to her so no one would understand what they were saying. "Skye... WHATS WRONG?" she asked through sign language, Skye replied " NOTHING I AM JUST A LITTLE UMMM DEPRESSED." Clint was watching the two and frowned when he read Skye's reply, he felt bad that the young hacker lost her voice in such a brutal way and that she will most likely never be able to talk again. " NO NEED TO BE DEPRESSED YOU ARE GOING TO BE FINE." signed Clint looking to Skye who gave him a slight smile in response.

After Dinner was over Skye went to her room and curled into a ball as she tried to cope with the pain from her throat not wanting the gel to be put on again but just as she was relaxing Bruce knocked on the door and instantly she tensed knowing her throat was going to be on fire again for a short time "Hey Skye... I know you hate it but it will help make the bruises go away and numb the pain. I would have Steve do it but he already sternly said that he wouldn't be the cause of any extra pain to you... soo I will have to apply it." says Bruce with a awkward smile unsure what type of facial expression he should have, Skye frowned but nodded in understanding. For some reason when Bruce applied the gel it didn't feel as caring and gentle, Skye had tears in her eyes throughout the entire process and as soon as he was done she curled back into her ball of protection wishing that Steve had done it instead.

**thanks for reading please review and I will have the next chapter as soon as I can**


	13. Chapter 13 Sadness, Nightmares, Running

A source of hope 13

(Present)

Skye laid on her bed quietly for a hour before Steve came to find her, " Skye ?" he asked knocking on the door before cautiously entering her room. Skye turned around and looked at him enter, "Hi Steve... What's up?" she types looking at him in curiosity, he sighs before putting his hands in his pockets and replying" Banner told me you might need your spirits lifted after he applied the gel... You want to go on a walk around the city?" Skye smiled and jumped off her bed grabbing her tennis shoes and pulling them on making Steve smile as she pulled him out of the room ready to go. Steve held Skye's hand as they walked through the sidewalks of Manhattan on a nice starry night, they were quiet but after about half a hour of silence Skye typed " Steve I know you don't want to hurt me but when it comes to applying the gel I want you to do it. Somehow when you apply it the gel is a lot less painful then when Bruce does it."

Steve raises a eyebrow and then decides to tease her " Hahaha it must be because I much better looking and am from the the early nineteen hundreds." he gave her a wink and she slightly blushed before typing "You could probably get any lady with your politeness and respectfulness, I suppose for you your good looks are just a bonus. " she nudged him playfully with a smile making his cheeks go hot, he was forced to clear his throat and reply " But the problem is that so much has changed over the years and no offense to your sex but ladies have changed a lot from when I use to be in Brooklyn. I have a feeling there will always be ladies around but ones with good character, perseverance and beauty will be harder to find." Skye looked up into his eyes and typed her reply before passing the tablet to him, "Whoever you fall in love with will be one lucky lady. Come on I have told you about my past love life with both Miles and Grant Ward it's your turn... Did you have someone special seventy years ago? No doubt better choices than me."

Steve sighed replied " Peggy... We met through training... She was known as Agent Carter. She had a remarkable accent and she was good at what she did. We were dating when I crash landed in the Atlantic. I missed the dance date that we planned for the following Saturday by seventy something years." his said with a shaky voice and immediately Skye gave his hand a comforting squeeze and he inhaled sharply. "I am sorry I shouldn't have asked... I can see you really loved her." typed Skye with a frown of dismay at making her partner relive massive pain. Steve pulled Skye into a one armed hug before he noticed her lost in thought as she looked at a large fountain nearby, he pulled her towards a nearby bench and together they just watched the fountain in a blissful silence. Towards the end of their third hour of blissful silence Steve started subconsciously rubbing small circles on her palm, Skye looked to Steve as he quietly whispered "Skyeeee..." They stared into each other's eyes and slowly they started to lean towards each other, Skye could feel his breath tickle her face as their lips were barely a centimeter apart , they closed their eyes when all of a sudden they jumped back when Steve's phone began to ring doing Iron Man's theme song.

Steve mouthed ' I am sorry' he pressed answer and listened before replying "Yes... Uh hah ... Okay we are on our way back. Yes dr. Banner told me. Okay Tony bye." he hangs up his cell and groans " Doctor Banner wants us back at the tower as he needs to get you situated in the lab and i didn't even realize but we have been out for almost four hours you need another gel treatment but if you still want me to I will be the one to apply it." he says carefully and Skye nods in understanding with a smile giving him the indication that she did.

When they arrived at the tower they did everything required before everyone went to bed and Skye was stuck with sleeping on a hospital bed in the lab. The hacker was in deep sleep around three or four in the morning when she started thrashing in her bed having a nightmare, the heart monitors were beeping louder as her heart rate elevated but it went unheard to her as she was trapped in the nightmare of her voice being stolen from her ... She saw Miles laughing hysterically and Quinn with a shrug as he humorously said "Think of it as a blessing no one liked you talking ... Blah blah blah blah! All anyone ever heard. I just gave everyone a gift no one saw you as anything as a burden and now you really are a burden! Mauhahahaha!"

Skye tried to block out the laughing and insulting comments but soon her eyes started to water and her body trembled greatly, she was having a hard time breathing and suddenly she heard a far off voice "Skye,.. Skye wake up... It's just a dream please wake up." Skye ran towards the voice plunging herself into darkness when suddenly she bolted up into a sitting position breathing heavily with tears in her eyes as she looked around frightened . Steve stood completely still as he said " Skye your okay it was just a dream your still in the lab." his gently calming voice made Skye calm down , her breathing slowly returned to normal as Steve sat down beside her and calmly asked " Do you want to talk about it?" Skye bit her lip and brought her knees to her chest in a curling up protective manner as she nodded 'no'.

Steve remained impassive but on the inside his heart was ripping apart as he watched Skye in such a fearful and vulnerable state wanting nothing more then to soothe her fears " It's okay... Whatever it is was just a nightmare you will be okay." he said and Skye looked up at him before finding her tablet and writing "Stay?" he nodded understandingly before he sat down on the nearby chair. Skye slowly laid back down her body relaxing a bit as she slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. At seven in the morning everyone was up and going about their morning routine, Skye, Steve and Sam were on their run enjoying the fresh air. "Skye how is your throat doing?" Asked Sam as they stopped running to drink some water, the hacker frowned before typing "Healing takes forever... Solid foods are a no go and only cold stuff like smoothies soothe my throat. Otherwise I am great." Sam tilted his head to the side before Steve checked his phone for the time and said "We should get back to the tower Dr. Banner said he needs to take a scan of your larynx and throat area to give you a estimation on how long you will need to have that gel." Skye sighed nodding and faster then they expected she took off running back towards the tower as Sam yelled "Hey no fair your cheating!" Steve and Sam both ran after her Steve easily catching up to her due to his powers but Sam didn't catch up till rounding the street to the tower.

Skye smirked as Sam panted from exhaustion " Cap if you keep training her like this then I won't have a running partner anymore she has gotten at lot faster." he said weakly and Skye covered her mouth to hide her smile as Steve smiled and said "That means I gain a running buddy... We will just have to have another person come and start running with us." Sam rolled his eyes and together the three of them walked into the elevator. As they exited the elevator into the lounge Skye froze when she saw five unexpected visitors. "Hello Skye."

**Authors note - Hey all hope you are like the chapters so far don't worry action will be coming in a chapter or two . Please review as I love the encouraging review- thanks and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can ~PiratePrincess16~**


	14. Chapter 14 Friends and the beginning

A source of hope 14

(Present)

"Hello Skye" says Agent May with a smile as Skye's jaw slacks in astonishment as she looks to Fitzsimmons who are both smiling at her as well "Hello""Skye" They said ... She looked to Triplett who said "It's feels like forever Skye." Skye finally looked to Director Colson who said "Skye." Skye furrowed her eyebrows unmoving before she turned to Natasha and asked in Sign language " WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT THEY WERE COMING?" her face was expressionless which surprised her team as they watched the hacker and Assassin communicate " THE DIRECTOR WANTED IT TO BE A SURPRISE... BESIDES DO YOU REALLY THINK YOUR TEAM WOULD HAVE YOU GO THROUGH THIS ALONE? CERTAINLY NOT AND NOW ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE FOR YOU." Signed Natasha with a small smile tugging at her lips.

Skye took a deep breath curtly nodding to Natasha before looking to FitzSimmons and quickly typing "Fitz... Simmons it's wonderful to see you two ... I have missed you two." she immediately engulfed them into a hug before she pulled away and moved towards Triplett where she typed "Hey Trip! Haven't been training yourself to hard to try to match up to the Calvary have you?" He read the message and burst out laughing before pulling her into a bone crushing hug that knocked all the air out of her. Triplett released Skye and she moved over to May to which she typed " May..." as she had no idea what to say and she knew the agent didn't do hugs, but as a sign of comfort Agent May put a hand on her shoulder and have her a slight smile that Skye returned. Steve, Tony, Sam, Natasha, Clint and Bruce all watched in the background as Skye walked up to the Director eyes cast down as she bit her bottom lip.

Director Colson just pulled her slowly into his arms and whispered into her ear "We are here for you Skye... Don't forget that." she nodded in understanding before typing "How long do you guys plan to stay?" was her question and the director replied " At least four days ... Agent Koenig said to say hello as well since he is taking care of the base." Skye mutely nodded as she wasn't exactly sure what to say anymore so Bruce cut in "Sorry to interrupt but i was just about to run a few tests on Skye before you arrived ... Agent Simmons would you care to join us since you were her physician before I was?" he asked looking to the Bio chemist who quickly enthusiastically nodded and followed Bruce, Skye and Steve down to the lab. Tony looked to agent Fitz and said "Skye told me what a great engineer you are ... would you like to tinker with my toys?" Fitz's eyes widen as he moved to Tony's side and as the two of him walked out Colson heard the engineer say "You should adapt your suit to use night night rounds."

The director watched as Sam Wilson walked over to Antoine Triplett "Hey Man... Long time no see. Since everyone else is pretty much dispersing want to go down to the gym?" asks Sam and Triplett smiles before following Sam down the stairs, "Director... It's been a while since we hung out. I can't believe I am saying it but I actually miss contests with my SO." says Clint clapping a hand on Colsons back "It's been a while Barton... Show me where we can shoot." he replied gesturing towards the elevator. May and Natasha look to each other and Natasha raises an eyebrow "Spar?" she asks and May purses her lips in response before they both walk silently to the gym. Skye emotionlessly sits on the hospital bed as Bruce and Simmons get to work "Skye I need you to keep completely still as the scanner scans okay?" asks Jemma and the hacker mutely nods.

Having the Director and his team at Avengers tower helped lift Skye's spirit and everyone learned the basic sign language alphabet while being there which Skye was extremely grateful for. On the teams third evening at the tower Skye, Steve, Clint and Jemma all decided to go watch a movie at a theater a couple blocks away then walk back. " I can't believe king Stephan was so greedy as to steal Maleficant's wings just so he could become king!" exclaimed Jemma with horror written on her face, Steve and Skye smirked looking to each other before Skye signed her response "EXACTLY WHAT I SAID WHEN I SAW IT TWO WEEKS AGO." Everyone laughed and Skye decided she wanted some Cookies and Creme IceCream so everyone walked one more block down to a new IceCream shop " I want two scoops of Cookies in Creme please." she writes and shows it to Steve so he can translate it to the server after he gets Clint's and Jemma's orders.

"Okay I would like two cones with two scoops of Cookies and Creme each, one cone with Rocky road two scoops on that one and the last cone she wants a scoop of Cookie dough and a scoop of chocolate peanut butter." Steve said ordering and the lady quickly got to work scooping the ice cream, the four of them took a seat at a nearby table and Simmons whispered into Skye's ear "You need your gel treatment when you get back... It's turning noticeable again." Skye's head snapped towards Simmons and signed "IS IT BAD? SHOULD I COVER IT WITH MY SCARF?" she looked a little uncomfortable now and Simmons frowned not intending that to happen. " You can if you don't want those police in the table next to us to ask questions" She whispered back before standing up and saying "We will be right back." the bio chemist pulled the hacker into the bathroom to help her make the scarf look stylish and still cover her massive bruises.

Both men look to each other confused before they both shrugged, Skye frowned as Simmons tried six different scarf styles before they settled on the perfect one that didn't cause pain with it rubbing against it. They went back to the table to see Steve holding his own cone and Skye's while Clint did the same with his own and Jemma's, both women smiled before politely taking their cones and all four of them began consuming their ice cream. They finally finished their ice cream ten minutes later and together they started walking back to the tower, Skye leaned against Steve feeling tired and content with her life when suddenly her eyes caught on someone that made her freeze and pull everyone from the guys site. " What... Skye?!" Says Steve as his back hit the alley wall with Clint and Jemma both equally as shocked.

Skye put a finger up to her lips signaling that they need to be quiet, Skye peaked out of the alley and tensed as now the person she saw had five people with him and they were all headed to the alley. She spun around and quickly signed one word "MILES!"

-Authors Note- Hehe now the action can begin, I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review as encouraging reviews are always inspiring. Thanks for reading and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. ~PiratePrincess16~


	15. Chapter 15 woah Fill us in

A source of hope 15

(Previously)

Skye, Steve, Clint and Simmons were walking around Manhattan when suddenly Skye pushes them all into a alley and she signs one word "MILES"

(Present)

Steve's eyes widen "Miles?! What's he doing here?!" asks Simmons as Skye subconsciously touches her neck and winces before she signs "FIVE MEM WITH HIM POSSIBLY CENTIPEDE SOLDIERS AND THEY ARE MOST LIKELY ARMED WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" she starts pulling them down the opposite side of the alley when they reached the half way point a voice made them all freeze "Don't go any further Skye." Everyone hesitantly spun around to face Miles and five men two of which are centipede super soldiers and three that appeared to be normal hit men. Steve looked down at Skye and she locked eyes with him and she showed him how incredibly scared she was. "What do you want Miles?!" yelled Simmons rather firmly which surprised even herself. Miles looked to the young Bio Chemist and sneered "I want Skye... Quinn wants her so that's why I am here leave now and you there won't be hurt."

Skye's fist clenched as she stepped forward and shook her head saying she wasn't going anywhere. " Skye your awe fully quiet for your normal self... What's a matter cat got your tongue?" he said evilly and Skye's face flashed with hurt as she was unable to say anything so she looked away. "Miles we aren't letting you have Skye... You and your group have already stolen her voice you aren't going to take her as well." said Clint arms crossed moving in front of Skye as a barrier. Skye took the chance to stealthily pull her phone from her pocket and hit the speed dial otherwise known as the Agent needs assistance button before holding it out of site as she saw Simmons pull a Icer discretely from her purse. Meanwhile Director Colson was talking to Stark when the towers alarms went off " Agent Skye requires assistance!" says JARVIS and immediately he tries calling Skye but when she answers all he hears is distance voices and then he hears Steve's voice yell "Miles you aren't taking Skye away from us your two super soldiers and three hit men are no match for us!" Colsons eyes widen as he starts barking out orders to the avengers and his team.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way!" exclaims Miles and suddenly the super soldiers step forward and Skye bit down on her lower lip before pulling her weapons out, she digs through her purse and finds the Centipede eliminator watch and smiled she tossed Steve her gun before she ran at the nearest centipede soldier, Simmons started shooting at the hit man while Clint went after the other centipede soldier with Knives while Steve shot at him. Skye ducked and spun to avoid hits and grabs from the centipede soldier she tried to get the watch to exposed skin but the soldier was to quick she was using all her techniques to stay away from him. Suddenly Simmons screamed the centipede soldier momentarily froze and that's all it took for Skye to attach the watch making him convulse. Skye turned to Simmons to see Miles with her Icer to her head, Steve and Clint was still fighting the other super soldier when suddenly Clint is thrown across the alley and hitting his head on the stone wall knocking him out. Steve's arm is grabbed and before he can react Steve is in a choke hold.

Skye's eyes widen as she sees that all of her friends are Immobilized or at gun point "Come with me Skye and I will let your friends go... Don't come and I start shooting starting with this pretty little bio chemist then your boy friend and friend." Said Miles grinning ear to ear. "Don't Skye!" choked out Steve pleading with her. "I will never go with you!" she signed eyes defiant "What did she say?" he growled looking to Simmons and she shakyly replied "She said ... She would never go with you." Miles growled and shot Simmons with the Icer " Do you really think I am not going to do as I say?! Your lucky it was only a stunner but this is a live round!" he says pulling out a forty give caliber glock , he pointed it at Steve who was trying to breathe and as she shook her head 'no' she ran in front of him and the gun went off. Skye threw her hands out in front to shield her as she squeezed her eyes shut wishing the bullet would never hit her. There was a gasp from Miles and Skye hesitantly opened her eyes to see a bullet floating in front of her left palm, her eyes narrowed as a mischievous smirk appeared on her usually gentle and innocent face.

Skye looked at a wood plank on the floor not five feet from Miles and she snapped her head towards Miles and the wood plank suddenly hit him head on sending him to the ground the gun flying thirty feet away from where he landed "What in the world?!" he groaned before she began to levitate anything in the vicinity before throwing it at Miles, once a metal tube hit his head he passed out. She turned to the Centipede Soldier as she hears Steve grunt as he passes out her eyes see red as she lashes out sending everything left in the alley at his head, he wouldn't go down without a fight so she summoned the Centipede eliminator watch to her and as a swirling tornado of objects from around surrounding buildings all surrounded around Skye. Clint's vision was blurry as he slowly began getting up from the ground and as he looked to Skye he froze watching the small tornado of objects get faster. Skye wanted every centipede soldier in the world to just die but it wasn't that easy, she looked down to Steve who had began to get his breathing under control and as she angrily looked to the centipede soldier she threw her fist out and the tornado lashed out at the soldier.

The blunt objects began to beat the centipede soldier to the point he was curled completely into a ball helpless at which point Skye sent the watch to the Bare skin on his wrist making him convulse but remain alive. Everything in the alley stayed floating as she breathed heavily, suddenly loud screeching from tires were heard at the end of the alley. Suddenly iron man and Falcon landed startling Skye and making her back up since the alley was dimly lit, Natasha,Triplett, May, Bruce, Fitz, and Coulson all ran out of the SUV weapons raised with Fitz shouting "Simmons?!" Natasha frowned when she saw no movement in the alley "Clint?! HawkEye?!" she hissed in a loud whisper, while everyone else shouted "Steve?! Skye!?" They started to move deeper into the alley getting closer to the four team members when suddenly Clint yelled "We are over here ! But don't come any closer with your weapons raised or she might consider you a threat!" Everyone furrowed their eyebrows confused but all holstered their weapons as they approached. Steve got to his feet and slowly approached his partner, "Skye... It's me Steve." he had his hands raised in a very unthreatening manner he noticed her eyes were glazed over.

Suddenly there were multiple gasps and Steve spun around to see his team and the directors team starring at the floating objects and Skye in astonishment "What happened here!?" asked Tony noticing that Skye was unmoving, Steve frowned before replying "We were attacked they wanted Skye we fought but Simmons was grabbed then Clint was thrown into a wall knocked out and a centipede soldier had me in a headlock... Miles gave Skye a ultimatum and she refused to go with him he shot Simmons with her Icer before pulling a loaded gun and pointing at me. She jumped in front of me as the gun went off, she was man I have never seen anyone so made before and this is happened she had objects hit them head on but not kill them and now she is stuck in a defensive faze." May, Natasha, Triplett and Sam started handcuffing the hit men before moving cautiously to the centipede soldiers. " Skye can you hear us?" asked Tony waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention, suddenly Miles growned and Skye's head snapped in his direction, her eyes narrowed as she whacked him in the head with a flimsy peace of would but it worked sending him back into unconsciousness.

Everyone stared at her silently and Steve got close enough and pulled her into a hug, all the floating objects dropped hitting the alley floor. "Skye... You were amazing!" whispered Steve encouragingly into her ear and she gave him a slight smile before her eyes widen and she signed "SIMMONS!" she ran over to where the Bio chemist lay unconscious on the ground and gently shook her awake. A minute later after constant shaking Simmons eyes slowly fluttered open and she groaned sitting up hands immediately going to her head "Owww what a headache... Fitz we need to calibrate these better." she whines and Skye sighs in relief before backing up and looking to her friends and signing "I WILL MEET YOU ALL BACK AT THE TOWER." she turned towards the only end of the alley that they weren't blocking and ran off "Skye!" yelled Colson ready to run after her but May put a hand on her shoulder and said "Phil let her go... If you go she will just turn you away or completely run away. Let Steve go she seems to trust him more than anyone else here." the director sighs in defeat and gives a nod to Steve who took off after his partner. "So Skye has powers and Phil as well as the Calvary don't seem surprised ... Director care to fill us in on our way back to the tower?" asks Stark arms crossed over his iron man suit. "I will fill you in at the tower... Till then we need to get these men some where secure... I would personally like to ring Miles neck anyone else?" Replies Director Colson glaring daggers at the unconscious hacker.

Skye runs as fast as she can to the tower, before Steve catches up to her "Skye you know you can't out run me... Please slow down!" he says desperation in his voice, Skye skids to a stop and looks at Steve as she signs "STEVE I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU... PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE." she starts backing up but Steve wasn't going to let her run away so he grabbed her hand gently but firmly enough not to let her go and said "Skye you cannot hurt me ... You trust me and I trust you. Let's get to the tower so we can talk." Skye looks up into his eyes and nods mutely and together they enter the tower.

Please review and tell me what you think :-)

P.S - Miles totally deserved it :-)


	16. Chapter 16 Scared but Stubborn

A source of hope 16

(In Skye's room five minutes later)

"Skye talk to me... I know this is a lot to take in but I am here for you." says Skye putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, "STEVE I WAS SCARED LIKE NEVER BEFORE... WHEN HE POINTED THAT GUN AT YOU I HAD NEVER FELT SUCH ANGER AND BEEN SO FRIGHTENED TILL THAT POINT. WHAT SCARES ME THE MOST THOUGH IS THE SATISFACTION OF ME NEARLY KILLING MILES. I FELT LIKE HE DESERVED EVERY HIT HE WAS GETTING NO QUESTIONS ASKED... STEVE I WANTED TO KILL HIM FOR LURING ME INTO A TRAP THAT STOLE MY VOICE FROM ME. I WANTED TO KILL HIM FOR THREATENING YOU BUT BUT I COULDNT." signed Skye extremely saddened, Steve pulled her into a hug and replied " Skye you did what you had to and kept your humanity. You did everything right and I am proud of how you reacted." Skye looked to him still pleadingly and suddenly their lips met, it was gentle and short but enjoyable. When the kiss was over their foreheads met and they stayed like that quietly before Steve said "Skye this might sound weird... But I think I have fallen in love with you."

Skye smiled before kissing him softly on his lips before signing "I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO... I HATE TO ASK THIS BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH ME AND MY POWERS?" Steve pulled her onto his lap and whispered into her ear "I think that they will love you for who you are ... And the Director won't make you return with him and his team because him and I will have a problem if he tries. Your my partner and as my partner we stick together through everything." Skye hugs him before she moves off his lap and rubs her head as shouting from outside the door starts "Skye?!" "Skye are you here?!" "Steve!?" "Jarvis is agent Skye and Steve here?" "Yes Sir." Steve smirks and Skye gently bangs her head against the nearby wall in annoyance, things started to float in the air making Steve clear his throat to get her attention and immediately the objects fell to the ground with a slight whoosh and thud.

Skye waited till the voices moved away from the door before she cautiously opened the door with her powers , she peers out the door and sees the coast is clear so they quietly move out of her room. They make it to the gym with no difficulty and Skye immediately goes for the punching bag but stops to wrap her hands, she throws all her frustration into the punches hitting the punching bag. Steve steadied it for her as he watched how much she has changed since he first met her, suddenly a loud voice startles Skye and her immediate reaction sent a huge dumb bell at the persons head. "THERE YOU ARE!" Skye turns around and sees Clint before he drops to his hands and knees barely dodging the dumbbell "Hey! Are you trying to kill me because that's what a fifty pound dumb bell to the head would do to me!" he says calmly standing up and dusting himself nonchalantly.

Skye rubs her forehead with her hand wraps before throwing one more fist into the bag sending Steve a step back from the impact, before Skye held out a hand for Steve to unwrap her hand wraps while she signed with the other one "CLINT DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I ALMOST TOOK OFF YOUR HEAD... WAS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANTED?" she asked impassively and Clint replied "Everyone is looking for you... Tony, Bruce, and the scientists duo FitzSimmons all want to check out your powers. The rest of us want to beat Miles up till he can't ever speak or move again for that matter." Skye looked to Steve and sighed "I WANT TO BE THERE WHEN THEY INTERROGATE HIM. LETS GO FIND THE OTHERS NO DOUBT THEY WANT TO TALK." She walked past Clint and motioned for the her friends to follow her.

Skye entered the dinning room and immediately everyone stood up to greet her but she just put a hand up in a stopping motion and everyone went silent as she began to sign "FIRSTLY I AM FINE. NOW AS FOR MY POWERS NO TONY, BRUCE,FITZSIMMONS YOU CANNOT STUDY IT. THIRDLY HAS MILES AND HIS GOONS BEEN SECURED... SIMMONS HOW IS YOUR HEAD?" she said and everyone was quiet before the Director replied "Yes Miles Lydon and his goons have been secured." She looked to Simmons who replied "I am fine Skye just a headache ... But I really want to know how you did what you did ... It's astronomically impossible for a person to actually develop true Powers they have to be from their DNA or Biology." Skye sighed and looked to Agent May and Director Colson before she signed "MIGHT AS WELL TELL THEM AS NOW ITS COMFIRMED." she crossed her arms and Clint asked "Tell us what?" Agent May stepped foreword and replied "There is something that only four people know about Skye... She -she" "I AM A OH EIGHT FOUR ." interrupts Skye with a impassive face.

"Your a object of unknown origin? A human is a 084 ?" asks Agent Romanoff eyebrows raised in shock, and Skye signed "YES I AM A OBJECT OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN AND MY POWERS JUST CONFIRMED WHAT SHIELD THOUGHT TWENTY FOUR YEARS AGO... NOW MAY I TALK TO MILES WHEN HE IS CONSCIOUS? " Everyone looked to the director who nervously replied "Considering your past with him I don't really think that's wise... Besides you are still injured you have a few weeks out of the field and Miles can't read sign language." Skye rolled her eyes before her body changed to a determined demeanor and she signed challenging the director "AC YOU KNOW HOW MAD I AM WITH HIM SO DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT USING THAT PAST AGAINST LETTING ME TALK TO HIM AND SECONDLY EVEN IF YOU LOCKED ME OUT OF THE ROOM I CAN USE MY HACKING OR MY POWERS TP GET IN SO EITHER WAY I AM GOING IN WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION DIRECTOR. IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER STEVE, NATASHA OR CLINT CAN COME WITH ME AS A TRANSLATOR AND SOMEONE TO MAKE SURE I DONT KILL HIM." she crossed her arms and her eyes flashed defiantly and Half the Avengers smirked making the director glare in their direction.

"Fine Skye go ahead...Natasha and Steve you two can make sure she doesn't kill him and translate for her." he says and Skye envelops him in a hug before she signed "THANK YOU" She walked calmly out of the room flanked by Steve and Natasha as the rest walked over to one of the monitors to watch the talk through the security feed. Skye took a deep breath standing in front of the locked room that held Miles, she quickly looked to the door handle hand not moving from her side she opened the door with her powers and looked blankly to the man who jumped out of his chair startled by the door flying open. Skye entered her body relaxed as she waited for Steve and Natasha to enter before her mind closed the door, she looked to Miles and signed a few words before Natasha translated "She says... You are going to answer some questions or else the consequences will be quite unpleasant."

-Authors Note- Hope you enjoyed ... Please review as I love getting all of your reviews because they inspire me. Thanks for reading and please feel free to make suggestions on what you might like to see in this story ( No guarantees that I will add them but you never know) -PiratesPrincess16-


	17. Chapter 17 bad news for Miles

A source of hope 17

Miles looked at the one agent and two Avengers before saying "Yea there is no way I am talking." he replied face impassive but Steve picked up the cocky attitude and sighed "Miles I hate to say this but there is about ten people in this building that want to kill you in several different painful ways for your involvement in Agent Skye loosing her voice and then trying to take her mere hour ago. If I was you I would start talking because right now only one person has said they won't kill you and that's bad odds ." he said arms at his side. Miles looked away from them and Skye growled launching the only other chair in the room a centimeter from the hackers head with her powers making him tense as she narrowed her eyes and signed before Steve translated "She said... That you have exactly twelve hours to talk before she hands you over to Black Widow, HawkEye and Iron Man for target practice and she won't stop them from killing you."

Natasha smirked crossing her arms as she looked her target up and down before saying "He won't last long as target practice... How about a punching bag so we can let the hulk join in?... Come on lets let him think about what he will be saying in twelve hours." the agent and two avengers walked out leaving a pale faced hacker in the room. Skye walked to the lounge and pulled off her scarf showing her neck extremely red and irritated making Steve frown and pull her to the lab for treatment. Once her neck had been treated Skye quickly excused herself to go to bed. (Twelve Hours Later) Steve looked at the video footage in Miles cell and the hacker remained impassive, Skye entered the room and looked to Natasha and Clint before looking to Director Colson and signed "LET WIDOW AMD HAWK GO IN AND WORK THEIR MAGIC... NO KILLING HIM BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHERE QUINN IS."

Colson nodded and gave a curt nod to both assassins who smirked and walked side by side to the cell, Skye sighed and sat down on a nearby couch where she began looking for Ian Quinn's financial records. Skye scanned sites all known to be at one point in time working with centipede such as cyber tech and multiple other accounts. The hacker was lost in her own world but could still hear Nat and Clint from the monitors, Skye was thirsty and summoned a water bottle from the kitchen that floated in front of the team before it landed in Skye's out stretched hand. Steve, Bruce and Tony watched as Skye stands up and has one hand pointed at her laptop that is typing away without her as she has her other hand outstretched to the another monitor where pictures of multiple accounts came popping up as she directed her attention to the monitor reading over it. Everyone was quietly watching the interaction between Skye and her powers and how she seemed aware of every time Miles mentioned her.

Miles was slowly cracking under Widow and Hawks tactics but it was taking longer then most expected, The Calvary actually ended up breaking his hand before Skye had to tune out the world around her as she began spinning a ball devoting her full concentration to making it spin in perfect ease. Twenty minutes later Bruce, Tony and Fitzsimmons left getting bored watching the monitors, Sam and Triplett went to the gym to spar leaving only the Director, Steve and Skye in the room in silence. Colson leaned into Steve's ear and whispered "I think Skye should return with us to the Playground... she doesn't seem safe here if she is a major target." Suddenly Skye dropped the ball with a loud thud as she looked to Steve and Colson before signing "AC I AM STAYING HERE... I HAVE POWERS JUST LIKE MOST OF THE AVENGERS AND I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THE PLAYGROUND WHERE I CAN ENDANGER YOU AND THE TEAM. NO DISCUSSING THIS I AM STAYING BESIDES WHOS BETTER PROTECTION THAN CAPTAIN AMERICA AND THE AVENGERS ." Steve looked between his partner and the Director and spoke "I agree with agent Skye sir... We all like her and now that she has powers she can be apart of Avengers." "Besides her fighting technique has tripled since Cap started training her... In SHIELD's standards she would be level six, add the extent that when she masters her powers she could be as powerful as Cap or Thor or even Hulk doubtful about the hulk but Director she belongs here... And no one else has been able to put Tony in his place politely." interrupted Clint coming into the room followed by Nat and May who were both impassive before May replied "We have the information."

Skye smiled before walking to the cell to see how much damage was done to Miles, she went completely impassive as she saw a bruised and battered hacker in front of her. She closed the door behind her and watched as Miles tried to avoid her gaze for ten minutes they just watched each other silently till Miles cracked and said "You were never meant to loose your voice... I was just suppose to lure you to the apartment and the soldier was to take you to Quinn where he would scare you a little then let you go." he shifted his weight on the chair around awkwardly . Skye grabbed her pen and wrote on the notebook that was in her pocket saying "YOU HONESTLY BELIEVED THAT?! MILES HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND... QUINN WANTS MY FRIENDS AND I TO STOP GOING AFTER HIM FOR HIS ILLEGAL ACTIVITY! PLUS THAT DOESNT EXCUSE THE FACT YOU SPECIFICALLY TRIED TO TAKE ME YESTERDAY AT THE RISK OF MY FRIENDS LIVES THAT MAKES YOU JUST AS GUILTY AS HE IS!" he read the notepad and visibly tensed before trying to explain "Come on Skye?! Don't let those ninja assassins come back in here !" he pleaded and Skye's eyes flared before she punched him hard in the face making his nose bleed more and wrote "YOUR GOING TO A DEEP DARK CELL WHERE I WILL NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I KNOW THAT YOU ARE QUINNS THIRD IN COMMAND AND YOU ARE ANYTHING BUT INNOCENT IN ME LOOSING MY VOICE." she walked out of the cell without a further word completely happy that one of who knows how many villains are going to be locked up.

-Authors Note- Yay some well deserved punishment to Miles, I hope you enjoyed. Please Review as I love hearing from all of you. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	18. Chapter 18 Quinn takedown?

A source of hope 18

Skye used the information provides by Miles and found one of Quinn's main bases and the action started. Skye alongside Bruce and Fitzsimmons watched from the control room as Steve, Natasha, Clint, May , and Triplett breach the base while Tony and Colson are the back up. Skye taps her fingers against the table full of nervousness, they listen for twenty minutes as there is intense fighting before Steve radios in "Base is secure Quinn and five men alive and in custody twenty dead. No casualties on our side." Skye breathes a sigh of relief before walking to the elevator and going down to the gym to use up some built up energy.

(Two days Later)

Skye zeroed in on the punching bag and as soon as she had her hands wrapped correctly she lunged at the bag and began attacking it like never before. Skye was angry that she couldn't go on high stake missions now because she couldn't communicate through coms , she could be with a partner but that was risky so it was decided that only moderate level field work she could join in and it got her mad because it was bad enough that she couldn't speak but now she couldn't go on her favorite type of missions. The results from all the scans and tests came in and she was extremely annoyed to find out the since her vocal cords had been so damaged as well as her Larynx that she would have agonizing pain for around three months and then slight pain for around two years to come. She had honestly never felt this way before, she had felt helpless before but never Useless, angry, upset and Strong all at the same time. Skye understood that everyone was just wanting to protect her but she already felt weak enough because of her voice, couldn't they see how much she wanted to be out in the field.

Clint entered the gym to see Skye completely beating the life out of the punching bag, she was in her own world as she completely battered the bag. "Woah Skye take it easy what did that punching bag ever do to you?" said Clint half joking and half serious. Skye just continued to punch furiously into the bag till finally Clint had to intervene and his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist as it nearly hit the bag, he instantly ducked as her other fist shot out at his head. "Sorry " She signed coming out of her thoughts, Clint gave her a small smile before asking "Skye do you want to talk about it?" Skye was unwrapping her hand and winced at the bruises forming on her knuckles and remained silent, Clint saw her bruised knuckles and said "Ewww Steve is not going to be happy that you hurt your self... Come on Skye I know you usually only talk to Steve about what's upsetting you but you know we are like a family here and we are always available to listen or talk. Now Tony might not be the best for talking to but Nat, Bruce, Sam and I are always here . Okay?"

Skye her bottom lip before signing "ITS JUST THAT I FEEL LIKE I AM USELESS BEING HERE WHEN EVERYONE ELSE IS GOING OUT INTO THE FIELD AND TAKING DOWN VILLAINS. STEVE IS MY PARTNER AND WE ARE SUPPOSE TO WATCH EACH OTHERS BACKS BUT I CANT DO THAT HERE IN THE TOWER, I MEAN I HAVE TELEKINETIC ABILITIES AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE I CAN DO BUT HERE I AM STUCK IN HERE." she sat down on the nearby bench and took a couple gulps of her water while looking to Clint wondering what his response will be. "Skye you know that we are trying to keep you safe." he says crouching down in front of her. Skye frowns before signing "YES AND I AM GLAD THAT YOU GUYS CARE ABOUT MY WELL BEING BUT ITS GONE TO FAR! I AM CONSTANTLY STUCK IN THIS TOWER THE ONLY TIMES I GO OUT ARE FOR THE RUNS WITH STEVE AND SAM EVERY TIME I WANT TO GO OUT I AM SHUT DOWN BY EITHER STEVE, BRUCE OR TONY COMING UP WITH SOME RIDICULOUS EXCUSE TO KEEP ME IN SIDE. CLINT... EVERYONE IS TREATING ME LIKE A FRAGILE ALMOST BROKEN DOLL. I DONT LIKE IT." her eyes were blazing with anger but her head was bowed down in hopelessness.

"Have you told them how you feel? I mean they may be keeping you inside the tower to try to keep you safe but not realize it. I know Nat and I don't treat you like that because we respect you for embracing what happened with your voice. Skye why don't you and I go on a walk around the city and we can talk about what to. Sound good?" says Clint standing up trying to get her to smile, Skye stood up and nodded approvingly before they both sneakily went for a walk both armed but their weapons concealed. "So Skye what do you think would be understandable in terms of how everyone should be acting when it comes to you?" Asks Clint hands in his front pockets as he looks to Skye to read her response " I THINK EVERYONE SHOULD ACT LIKE THEY DID BEFORE I LOST MY VOICE... YES I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO SPEAK BUT IT DOESNT MEAM EVERYONE HAS TO WALK ON EGG SHELLS AROUND ME. I CHOSE TO STAY HERE WITH THE AVENGERS BECAUSE EVERYONE UNDERSTOOD EACHOTHER AND THAT EVERYONE WOULDNT AS IT WERE... CUDDLE ME LIKE THE DIRECTOR AND MY OLD TEAM WOULD. I WANT EVERYTHING BACK TO HOW IT WAS WHEN I FIRST CAME THATS ALL." Was a response that the archer actually expected from the hacker.(Two hours later )

Everyone was gathered in the lounge at the request of Skye, she signed "We need to talk."

-Authors Note- Hey all hope you enjoyed this chapter , please review and suggestions are welcome. I will post the next chapter ASAP thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	19. Chapter 19 moving on?

A source of hope 19

"What's up Skye?" asks Tony kinda concerned that Skye called them all into a meeting and didn't look to happy, "FIRSTLY I WANT TO GO BACK ON MISSIONS AS I AM MORE USE TO EVERYONE ON THE FIELD THEN STUCK HERE, SECONDLY I CANT KEEP GETTING CONFINED TO THIS TOWER... I AM SORRY BUT THE EXCUSES ALL OF YOU USE TO GET ME TO RELUCTANTLY STAY IS JUST WRONG. THIRDLY I WISH YOU WOULD ALL STOP WALKING ON EGGSHELLS AROUND ME... JUST BECAUSE I LOST THE ABILITY TO TALK DOESNT MEAN I AM WEAK OR FRAGILE THAT YOU ALL HAVE TO BE CAREFUL ABOUT WHAT YOU ALL SAY AND DO ... AND KEEPING ME IN THE TOWER IS CAUSING MORE HARM THEN GOOD. PLEASE I KNOW YOU ALL ARE TRYING TO PROTECT ME BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN I NEED TO BE UNDER HOUSE ARREST AND PUT ON DESK DUTY... CAN WE ALL JUST GO BACK TO HAVING FUN AND NOT ALL THIS?" she signed before gesturing all around her.

Everyone stared blankly at her taking the information in, before Tony turned to Bruce with a face of disbelief as he asked "Have we really been acting like that? Confining her to the tower except for daily runs with Steve and Sam?" Bruce nodded his face showing remorse "It's true ... I have been using medical excuses to keep her in the tower and away from further combat." he said, "GUYS ITS OKAY BUT CAN EVERYONE JUST AGREE TO GO BACK TO NORMAL? NAT AND CLINT NEVER REALLY CHANGED BUT THE REST OF YOU DID AND ITS SWEET AND ALL BUT LETS GET BACK TO NORMAL." signed Skye with a small smile and Steve asked " how do you suggest getting back to normal?" Skye smirked before signing "CARDS ANYONE?" Tony and Steve let out a loud laugh before nodding in agreement "Your on Skye."

After three games if poker Skye, Nat and Tony each winning one game it was decided that Steve, Nat, Skye and Clint would just go out for a walk and survey as much of New York as possible and see if anyone was causing trouble and needed to be dealt with. Skye and Steve walked along side just observing the scenery when all of a sudden they pass a alley and hear a women's scream, Skye immediately runs into the alley to see a young lady around her age with two guys bearing down on her location both with a knife in their hands as they mischievously moved towards her. Skye's eyes darkened before she jumped at the nearest man punching him to the ground, she got control of the other mans knife sending it across the alley, the scared blonde ran to Steve who watched as Skye knocked both of the men out with a few spin kicks to the face and punches to the stomach. Clint and Natasha ran into the alley hearing the women's first scream and Clint laughs "Guess we missed the action... Watch out New York bad guys here we come."

(Two days later)

Skye, Steve and Sam are on their run, "Skye! Slow down!" yells Sam about thirty yards behind her and Steve, Skye looks to Steve with pleading eyes and together they stop running allowing for him to catch up with them. "I really miss Agent Triplett he was a awesome running buddy and doesn't purposely try to outrun me and stay up by Caps side." he says looking to Skye while panting, Skye frowns and signs "SORRY SAM BUT TRAINING WITH CAP HAS GOTTEN MY BODY USE TO MORE INTENSE TRAINING AS WELL AS RUNNING." Steve laughs and says "Speaking of intense training your metabolism has also increased who's up for some food before we head back to the tower? It's nearly one." Sam frowned and replied "Can't I have a appointment to go to in a hour so see you two later." he takes off running back to the tower leaving Skye to sign "FOOD SOUNDS GOOD... LEAD THE WAY." Steve led Skye to a burger joint and they sat down to eat.

Steve watched how Skye ate neatly before after about ten minutes he cleared his throat and asked "Skye... I was just thinking we have talked about what we mean to each other... So... Umm... Do you want to go out some time just the two of us?" he looked a little nervous which made Skye warmly at him before signing with a mischievous grin " IS CAPTAIN AMERICA ACTUALLY ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE?" Steve chuckled and leaned across the table "No... Not captain America but Steve Rogers... Will you go on a date with me?" Skye gives his cheek a quick kiss before signing "OF COURSE I WILL." Meanwhile in SHIELD's secret prison Quinn and Miles walk over to someone in the far side of the cafeteria "Well look who we have here... Haven't seen you in almost three months." says Quinn with a smirk and Miles says "Never thought I would see Agent Ward here." he crosses his arms and Ward turns a cold stare to them "What do you want Quinn... Miles I am surprised to see you here with psychopaths." he says and Quinn goes impassive "I need your help..."

-Authors Note- Mauhahhaa yes Grant Ward has made a appearance and Skye has a date with Steve! I hope you all liked the chapter... Please review and I will post the next chapter ASAP thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	20. Chapter 20 date night

A source of hope 20

"Tell me Quinn... Why would I agree to help the man that shot Skye twice with little remorse?" asks Ward eyes narrowed making Quinn take a step back in self preservation and reply "Because you want to get back at those who put you in here... Because you want Skye and with my help and resources you can." Ward stood up and glared at Quinn before saying "And just what do you have in mind?" Both Miles and Quinn look to each other with mischievous grins before they sat down ready to talk. A week later Skye is pacing in her room nervous beyond belief about her date that night with Steve, she looked at the clothes laid out on her bed and frowned unsure if she should go with the pink slight V neck dress or her usual skinny jeans and nice shirt and boots combo.

Meanwhile Steve is finishing up his usual work out at the punching bag when he looks to the nearby clock and smiles knowing that he gets to take Skye out on a date, he quickly makes his way to his room to take a shower and get changed. About ten minutes later Steve exited his room wearing a long sleeve navy blue dress shirt and nice dark jeans hair styled in the usual way. He moved stealthily through the halls and knocked on Skye's door with a gulp of slight nervousness, Skye opened the door wearing her nicer skinny jeans and a nice black skin tight shirt, her hair brushed out nicely and make up just right. "Wow..." breathed Steve looking in shock at the beautiful women in front of him that was his date, Skye lightly blushed and signed " HEY STEVE..." Steve was pulled from his thoughts and said "You look great Skye... You ready to go?" Skye smiled and nodded as she grabbed her purse and closed her bed room door behind her. Steve slipped his hand into Skye's and together they left Avengers Tower, " SO WHERE ARE WE GOING?" asked Skye through sign language and Steve smiled "It's a surprise but I will give you the hint... It's a lot of fun."Skye looked into his eyes and her eyes sparkled with joy and he smirked before they continued walking.

They walked in a peaceful silence before Skye suddenly heard amusement park music in the distance the hackers eyes widen with glee and looked to Steve who was watching her since she stopped "I DIDNT KNOW THERE WAS AMUSEMENT PARKS THIS CLOSE BY.." she stated through Sign language and Steve smiled before pulling her in the direction and there near the Pier was a amusement park, "Are you surprised?" She nodded and together they started walking around the fun area, "I WANT TO SHOOT THE TARGETS." Skye signed before pulling Steve to the stand with much joy making him chuckle as they both grabbed a rifle and the man told him the object of the game "Shoot all thirty targets before the bell rings and win a prize." they both nodded in acknowledgement before the bell rings and they work in perfect sink and shoot immediately taking out four targets in two seconds flat, they shoot fast and precise and as the last target falls they look to each other with cheerful expressions. The man gawks at them and the bell goes off signaling the end of the game "No two people have ever been able do that before... Pick a prize ... Any prize."says the man and he gestures to the prizes behind him,

Skye looked through the prizes and her eyes glistened at the double silverish blue dolphin, Steve followed her line of site and smirked seeing the dolphin pair and pointed to it. The man handed him the double dolphins and Steve smiled handing Skye the dolphins who quickly signed "THANK YOU." They walked away from the booth leaving a still bewildered man to stare at them wide eyed, they got a couple hot dogs and laughed at each other when the other got either a ketchup or mustard mustache. Their date night was going along great, they went on a couple rides that mainly Skye pulled them towards and Steve more then enjoyed. Steve looked down at his watch and saw that it was nearing ten at night, he guided Skye towards the Farris wheel and she smiled as he wrapped a arm around her and pulled her closer to him as they sat and enjoyed the beautiful view that the ride provided. Skye was quite content as she rested her head against her boyfriends shoulder who slowly laid his head atop hers and to any other person they looked like a newly wed couple having a great time and they didn't seem to care.

They walked to Avengers tower with grins of abundant happiness and when Steve dropped her off at her room she thanked him for the wonderful date and gave him a peck on the cheek before entering her room and saying good night. Mean while lurking in the shadows of Avengers tower a deep voiced insanely muscular man has a phone to his ear "Yes... She is exposed and usually only has one or two of them at max with her... Yes I am well aware not to underestimate her. Of course... Trust me sir by the time you call again she will be with me and begging for your help. " He says as he listens his boss on the other side of the line before hanging up the phone and suddenly adjusting the strap on his shoulder. Any normal person would see a tuff guy lugging around a bag full of golfing clubs but in reality he has a high powered rifle and about a dozen other weapons in the bag of his and he has a target... Skye.

-Authors Note- Sorry for not updating as quickly but my life is getting a little hectic... Please review as they encourage me to write better and faster. I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	21. Chapter 21 run ? Into trouble?

A source of hope 21

Skye woke up the next more with the happiest mood anyone who knew her had ever seen considering the hacker was not known to be a morning person in the slightest. Skye immediately got changed into her work out clothes and headed to the gym. She got there and literally ran into Steve's chest, she jumped back and signed "SORRY WASNT REALLY PAYING ATTENTION." Steve smiled down to her and replied " It's fine... Never got to ask you. Did you enjoy the date last night?" Skye smirked and Signed " WELL YES I DID BUT ONLY BECAUSE I HAD THE AWESOMEST DATE IN THE WORLD." Steve raised a eye brow and decided to play along "Oh really? tell me do I know this date of yours?" Skye smirked before signing " OH I DONT KNOW... YOU MIGHT AS HE IS ABOUT YOUR HIGHT AND HAS BLONDE HAIR ... HE IS QUITE HANDSOME AND IS COMPLETELY A PERFECT DATE... KNOW ANYONE LIKE THAT?"

Steve took a step closer to her and replied "He sounds like a great guy. I am glad you had fun at our date." she looked at him and he pulled her into a quick gentle hug. "SO WHERES SAM? I WANT TO GO ON A RUN." Steve shrugged "He said something about being out of town for the weekend so it will just be you and me out on runs, I am ready when you are." he replied. They made their way down stairs and started their run, Skye was able to keep a good pace with Steve. The hacker kept herself aware of their surroundings as they ran, they stopped at a near by grocery store to restock on Skye's need for chocolate and fruit for more smoothies since the inside of her throat was still sore. Steve and Skye paid at the register just as six armed men rushed in through the front door.

"Everyone get down on the ground and don't move!" yelled one of them with a semi auto AK- 47 assault rifle, Women screamed but immediately got down on their knees, Steve looked to Skye who hid her phone in her bra as they got down on their knees. Skye quickly signed "WE HAVE TO STOP THEM." Steve frowned but quickly nodded in agreement before staying on the ground unmoving as one of the armed men walked past. " Alright now where is governor Michael Grants daughter? I know she is in here and we are not leaving without her!" exclaimed one of the men near Steve, Skye looked around and spotted a blonde young women in her early twenties tense up and attempt to shrink inside herself . The hackers eyes widen and she immediately realized that this women was the governors daughter.

Steve watched Skye's line of site before it clicked in his mind, both Steve and Skye locked eyes and silently read each other's thoughts. Skye motioned over to the young lady with her eyes before she signed "COVER HER." Steve's eyes widen ready to retort but didn't have a chance, she jumped up and immediately pulled her gun and shot at the men. Steve rushed over to the governors daughter and said "Don't worry we will protect you just stay behind me!" Skye shot four of the six men before they turned to her and began firing at her, people were screaming and trying to run out of the grocery store in panic. Skye took cover behind the register and motioned for Steve to take the governors daughter and run but he mouthed 'NO' in response. Skye jumped up and concentrated on controlling all the guns in the store, Steve was desperate to help his girlfriend but at the same time he knew he couldn't leave the young woman behind him.

Skye watched as bullets erupted in the room and she tried to keep them from injuring any innocent bystanders, suddenly pain surged through her arm as a bullet plunged into her left arm. She grunted but snapped her head quickly and suddenly the last remaining man cried out in pain as she shot him in the shoulder with his colleges gun. Suddenly police sirens are heard and immediately Skye deactivates her powers and runs at the man clutching his arm and groaning before Skye did a spin kick to his face knocking him out. Police swarmed into the grocery store in swat gear weapons raised, " Put your hands up!" the officer yells seeing Steve and who is now identified as Monica White the governors daughter first. Skye quickly hits the agent requires assistance button before putting her hands up as swat personnel approached her.

"Ms. Monica thank god you are unhurt! What happened here?" says the leader of the swat group, Monica walked up to the leader and replied " These six men were trying to take me... This man and Women protected me." she gestured to Skye and Steve and the officer moved to question them " Who are you two?" Steve raised an eye brow and Skye quickly pulled out her SHIELD badge and took control " we are off duty. We just intervened to saved the governors daughter please keep us out of the reports." Steve states and just then Clint and Tony come into the grocery store dressed in casual clothing. They both instantly spotted us and Tony immediately talked to the nearest officer while Clint got on the phone and about five minutes later both Tony and Clint approached them "Well everything is sorted out... Monica has given Skye her number so they can get together some day. The governor has already informed is that he will be mentioning that Avengers saved his daughter... Let's get out of here." says Tony and Steve puts a arm around Skye who quickly tensed but it went unnoticed by everyone else.

As soon as Skye got into the car beside Steve she finally looked down at her arm that was bleeding but it was concealed well with her black elbow length sleeve, they got to the tower and immediately Skye ran to her room hoping no one would see her arm. Steve and Clint furrowed their eyebrows unsure as to why she was so quick to leave the vehicle, Steve ran after her. Skye pushed her bedroom door open before she clutched her arm and frowned when her hand was red with blood. She went for the first aid kit and then sat on her bed, she tore her sleeve off since rolling it up would cause to much pain. She looked at the wound and frowned blood was still gushing out of it and she could tell that part of the bullet was still lodged in her arm.

Skye concentrated on moving a bowl of water from the bathroom to the bed beside her, it almost made it into her out stretched hand when a knock at the door broke her concentration sending the bowl of water to the ground shattering into a ton of pieces and water splashing around the area. She glared at the door but got up to answer when Steve's voice was heard "Skye?" it was quiet and Steve asked again "Skye are you okay?" Skye opened the door about a foot and peaked out to see her boyfriend, she used her right hand to sign "HI STEVE." Steve observed her strange behavior and said "Skye you did great back there." he gave her a small smile but to his surprise she gave him a fake smile that made him instantly know something was wrong. She signed "THANKS... WELL I HAVE A MESS TO CLEAN UP... SO a BYE." she quickly moved to close the door and that's when he caught site of red on her hand, he instantly put his foot out and stopped the door from closing on him.

Skye immediately looked alarmed when he stopped her from closing the door, she bit her bottom lip as he asked " Skye... Why is there blood on your hand?" her heart stopped as she realized she would have to tell him about her getting shot. She signed "BECAUSE MY ARM IS BLEEDING." her face was casual trying to get him to stop being so concerned about her, Steve ran a hand through his hair and said " Let me see." Skye frowned and signed "I CAN DO IT STEVE." Steve looked to her desperately and whispered "Skye... Please let me help i don't like when your hurt and I am not doing anything to help." Skye sighed and with a small smile let him enter but as soon as his eyes saw the gun wound she frowned seeing his face of horror. "I AM GOING TO EXTRACT THE BULLET CAN YOU GET A WET TOWEL?" she asked signing and he mutely nodded. It took a lot of pain and concentration but the bullet was removed without further damage, once the bullet was gone she cleaned it and Steve bandaged her upper arm gently, and after a while Skye changed into a different elbow length shirt and acted as nothing had happened. Meanwhile in a building across from Avengers Tower a muscular man looks down at the device in his hand and with a mischievous smile said "Quinn will be very pleased i have that hackers location."

-Authors Note- Please review and let me know what you think... I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	22. Chapter 22 cookies and guests

A source of hope 22

(Two days later)

Ward watched as Quinn was escorted from his cell, Quinn was brought into a empty room and sat down at the small table in front of him. He was there for less than five minutes when the door opened and Director Colson entered with a blank face and Quinn cockily spoke "Ahh The interrogation continues." Meanwhile at the tower Skye watches with amusement as Clint and Natasha fight over the last piece of Skye's home made cookies. "I called the last chocolate chip cookie!" Yells Clint trying to keep the cookie out of Natasha's reach, "Barton this is a lost cause you know that cookie is mine... Give it and I won't hurt you." growled Natasha as Clint backed away from her and she pounced. Skye's eyes lit with amusement as she tried to get their attention and to stop fighting, Tony entered the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks seeing Natasha put Clint into a full body lock while he still faithfully protects the last cookie.

" What in the world has happened to turn these assassins into a bunch of wild animals ?" Asks Tony looking to a amused Skye , Skye smirked before signing "HOME MADE COOKIES THEY THINK THATS THE LAST ONE." Tony raises a eyebrow as Skye pulls a plate from the counter behind her full of cookies, she tip toes out of the kitchen having Tony follow her to the nearby dining area. "What's all the noise about?" asks Sam coming out of the elevator just getting back from his little weekend trip. Skye smiles and gestures to the cookies on the plate "I JUST MADE THEM AND CLINT AND NAT ARE FIGHTING OVER THE LAST COOKIE FROM WHAT THEY THOUGHT WAS THE LAST BUNCH... TRY ONE." she signs and Sam moves and takes a warm chocolate chip cookie and eats it, he moans letting it melt into his mouth. "Wow those are even better then my moms home made cookies! No wonder two deadly assassins are fighting for one." he replies before snatching another one and taking a seat.

Skye takes the plate that was full of cookies that were quickly disappearing as Tony grabbed a few, She walked to the elevator plate of fresh cookies in her hand, she came out of the elevator on the labs level and looked for Bruce. Skye walked around the vast lab looking for her friend when suddenly a voice behind her made her jump ten feet in the air and spin around hand clenched into a fist ready to hit any threats. "You know-" immediately Bruce put his hands up in a very unthreatening manner. Skye immediately relaxed taking a deep breath before signing " BRUCE YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF ME! " Bruce dropped his hands down and replied "Sorry ... What's up Skye? How's your throat?" She smiled and signed " ITS STILL SORE AS USUAL... I CAME DOWN TO BRING YOU SOME OF MY FRESHLY MADE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES." she passed the plate to him.

Bruce took one and popped it into his mouth before his eyes widen in surprise to how great they are and said "These are amazing!" he quickly grabbed a additional six cookies that made Skye smirk before replying "I HOPE YOU ENJOY THEM... I HAVE TO FIND STEVE." Bruce smiled at how fast Skye had mastered Sign language, "Steve is on the fourth floor talking to a friend who we really should introduce you to. Follow me to the gym." Says Bruce biting into another cookie and walking into the elevator. The elevator came to a stop and Skye stepped out a few feet, she turned around when she heard a noise and her eyes widen and she threw her hand out to stop a flying hammer headed straight for her head. She dropped the plate gently on the ground with her powers as she threw her hands out and squeezed her eyes shut as she concentrated on controlling the hammer. "Skye!" Yelled Steve watching with concern as the hammer came within a foot of her face, Bruce's eyes widen as he stepped out of the elevator. Suddenly there was a gasp and Skye hesitantly opened her eyes to see the hammer hovering two inches from her face. She exhaled loudly and held her hand out and let the hammer land into her hand, "By Valhalla! Mjõlnir considers thee of great worth." says Thor with a incredulous look as Skye holds the hammer with no trouble whatsoever.

"Skye are you okay?!" asks Steve moving to her side, Bruce's jaw is slack as he sees the hacker wield Mjõlnir like it is just another hammer. Skye smiled passing Thor his hammer before signing "I AM FINE STEVE... AND THIS MUST BE THOR." she gestures to the blonde Asgardian who was looking at her with interest. Steve smiles before saying "Thor this is Agent Skye, Skye this is the god of thunder Thor he has been in Paris with Dr. Jane Foster and finally has decided to grace us for a well desired visit." Skye raises an eyebrow and picks up the plate of cookies before she looked to Steve and he started translating for her "She says that it's a honor to meet you... She is also offering you freshly made cookies." he says and Thor appreciatingly grabs a cookie before he says "Most excellent I must have another!" Skye smirks and gestures for him to take some before she concentrates on putting a cookie in Steve's outstretched hand with her mind.

" Captain you were right when you suggested that Lady Skye has a powerful gift, I have come across many of those that could control objects with their minds but none have ever been able to control Mjõlnir." says Thor while munching on the cookie. Steve looks to Skye jaw dropped in amazement making her blush uncontrollably, "DOES TONY KNOW THAT THOR IS HERE?" Signs Skye looking to Bruce who came out of his thoughts and replied "Nothing goes on in Avengers Tower that Tony Stark doesn't know ... at least that's what he says. I think JARVIS is the only one that knows everything that goes on." he jumped when the AI suddenly spoke "That would be correct Dr. Banner... Agent Skye fair warning Agent Barton and Romanoff are on their way for training and apparently it's your turn to be attacked." the nonchalant tone surprised everyone but Skye frowned knowing that this afternoon would not be pleasant as she was going to be sore.

(In a secret Prison)

"Is everything in order?" asks Ward casually stopping by Quinn on his way out of the cafeteria, Quinn smirks and replies " Of course I just got word that the tagging has been successful and the plan is in full swing." Ward's eyes narrow as he crosses his arms "Are you sure that you can count on this contact? Because I swear if you get us caught I'll -" he starts only to be interrupted "Or what ? Look at it this way former Agent Ward... We are your only chance to ever see Skye or be free again. If we were ever to be caught which will not happen because heads will roll I also have some contacts here that owe me some big favors ." Says Miles with a Smirk coming to sit along side Quinn with his tray of food, "See you at zero seven hundred hours Quinn." says Ward walking away from them, Miles leans into whisper in Quinn's ear " You know he thinks that it's Colson that's being tracked...but it's-" Quinn mischievously grins and cuts in "It's Skye."

-Authors Note- So did you like the chapter? If you did please send a review my way and let me know what you hope will happen, Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	23. Chapter 23 Spars? Mission?

A source of hope 23

( Ten minutes later in the towers gym)

"Let's see how much you have actually learned from Cap here." taunts Clint from one side of the mats, "Please she couldn't take us down if she tried Clint... isn't that right Skye?" taunts Nat from the other side of the mats looking at Skye who is in between them trying to remain focused and impassive. "TAUNTS DONT WORK ON ME NAT... YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT SINCE YOU AND CLINT WERE SO NICE AS TO TEACH ME HOW NOT TO. " Signs Skye keeping one eye on her and one eye on Clint. Natasha smirks before suddenly there is a deadly silence, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Sam and Tony all watch from the side lines as the three agents are reading each other and being completely impassive about it. Skye's head immediately snapped towards Clint as he lunged at her, she blocked the hit and before bobbing and weaving like a boxer around him, she then swiped at his legs with a spin kick but he saw it coming and did a back flip away from her. Natasha took the moment that she thought Skye was distracted and jumped into the air with a spin kick aimed at the hackers face, Skye used her powers and threw a mat between Natasha's foot and Skye's face barely getting there in time to take the impact. She directed her attention back to Clint and in perfect sync began punching at him while he deflected effortlessly.

Skye focused on Natasha wishing she could read her mind when suddenly she heard in her mind what Natasha was going to do, "I will wait till HawkEye distracts her before I use my momentum and jump onto her back so that I can put her in a head lock, Clint will then kick her feet out from under her and game over." says Natasha's voice but she looks to the assassin and sees that her mouth isn't moving. Skye furrows her brows in confusion but in the effort to understand what was happening she looked to Clint who began to slash at her in a karate type motion.

Skye knew that her back was completely exposed and vulnerable to Natasha's attacks, her left arm was stinging with pain as Clint managed to get a lucky hit in. Steve's breath hitched seeing where Clint hit immediately recognizing it as the bullet wound, Skye immediately dropped down to the ground as Natasha lept at her, the hacker kicked Clint's legs out from under him and Natasha landed on top of him with a grunt. Skye bit her lip as she pushed herself off the ground putting stress on her injured arm, she looked to the two assassins on the ground staring at her in shock. "Round one goes to Skye." says JARVIS loudly and Skye jumps back as Natasha's eyes narrow and she does a summersault into the air and landed behind Skye swiftly. "Round Two begins!" Says Tony with a impressed smirk.

Skye immediately goes impassive as Natasha and Clint attack instantly, she calculated her movements perfectly as she could suddenly hear both assassins plans in her mind. She stepped back then to the right as Clint tried to punch her, Steve's eyes widen as she watched his partner evade both highly skilled assassins assaults. "How is she doing that?" asked Sam looking to Steve in bewilderment. Skye's eyebrows furrowed as she ducked a hit from Clint, she was trying to figure out how she could know what was going to happen seconds before it happened. Skye jumped back into a backflip, Clint saw it and managed to kick her in her right arm getting her off balance and sending her tumbling to the ground painfully. Skye felt sharp pain in her left arm and warm liquid running down her arm, Natasha and Clint looked down at her smirking and the AI spoke "Round two goes to Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff." Steve calmly moved to help her up, Skye just laid there for a second breathing deeply at how tense the rounds of sparring were. Skye pushed herself to her feet and signed "GOOD MATCH... I AM DONE FOR TODAY." she moved to leave the room but Natasha spotted something that concerned her and made eye contact with Clint saying to follow. Skye got into the elevator with a sigh of relief, but immediately tensed as Natasha and Clint slid in. The hacker remained impassive as both assassins crossed their arms and stared at her, "Skye what's going on?" Asked Clint quietly, Skye looked to him in confusion and signed "I DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MEAN?"

Both assassins rolled their eyes and Natasha took a threatening step forward "You can't fool us Skye... Your arm is bleeding through the sleeve and from what I can tell it's also bandaged ." she said and Skye immediately looked to her arm that just two days prior had been shot. "GUYS ITS NOTHING, I MUST OF PULLED THE STITCHES. LOOK IT HAPPENED TWO DAYS AGO WITH THAT WHOLE ARMED ASSULT ON THE GOVENORS DAUGHTER THAT WE STOPPED. I AM FINE." She signs as she steps out of the elevator and makes a bee line for her room. " Skye why didn't you tell us?" Asks Clint with concern and gentleness in his voice, Skye nibbles on her bottom lip before looking him straight in the eyes and replying "BECAUSE I AM NOT HELPLESS... I AM A AGENT AND BULLET WOUNDS ARE PART OF THE JOB YOU BOTH KNOW THAT. BESIDES I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THERE HAS BEEN SEVERAL OCCASIONS IN WHICH BOTH OF YOU HID INJURIES FROM THE OTHER TO GET THINGS DONE. YOU DONT REALIZE IT BUT I TELL YOU TWO AND STEVE MORE THAN I DO TO MOST OF MY TEAM." her sign language was quick but precise in what needed to be said. Skye suddenly jumped when the AI's voice interrupted "Everyone is required in the command center immediately."

(Ten minutes later)

"Centipede has been spotted in Austin Texas, reports report ca man robbing a bank by himself. Having incredible strength to actually break the vault doors off, witnesses report that there was a orange glow to his body." says JARVIS , Skye mentally screams because she can't believe that she thought they would disappear simply after Quinn's imprisonment. Skye signed " OKAY WELL LETS DO THIS... CENTIPEDE NEEDS TO DIE AND STAY DEAD." Everyone avoided eye contact with the hacker, " Actually Skye..." starts Tony and the hackers eyes narrow as she hears his voice in her head " YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING ME HERE! NO WAY AM I STAYING HERE WHILE YOU GUYS ARE ALL FIGHTING CENTIPEDE SOLDIERS!" she exclaimed in aggressive sign language clearly upset. "Skye this is Director Colson's orders."

-Authors Note- Hope you enjoyed please review. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	24. Chapter 24 Not good

A source of hope 24

As soon as Bruce said that it was the Director who was keeping her from this mission her hands clenched in rage but her facial expressions remained neutral. She signed "I AM GOING FOR A RUN BE BACK LATER." Skye turned on her heel and went to the elevator, Thor looked to everyone in confusion before he said " I do not understand... Lady Skye is a fierce warrior. Why would son of Coul prevent her from going on this mission?" Tony sighed and decided to reply " Centipede is the reason Skye no longer can speak... We weren't there to protect her and she nearly died. She is strong with her determination making everyone surprised how fast she learned how to speak sign language and go on as if nothing happened. Her powers help her in ways but Director Colson... Well actually everyone is extremely protective of her. Colson doesn't want her on this mission because he is afraid that Skye could get hurt once again and we don't want that to happen." Thor raised an eyebrow surprised by the information before saying " I have noticed that you all know how to Sign? You all have embraced her non ability to speak quite well."

Clint smiled "Skye is special and brought life back to this team with no effort whatsoever." Sam looked to Steve and asked "Shouldn't you be running after her ?" Steve shrugged "It will take me three minutes tops to catch up to her at her top speed, but firstly who's going on the mission?" he responds with a nonchalant tone and Natasha replied " Well from what I can tell Stark, Rodgers , Clint and Thor should all go... Banner you can if you want the other guy to smash a few centipede soldiers... But I will stay here with Skye and Sam you could probably go with them." Everyone nodded in agreement but Bruce insisted on staying to keep Natasha and Skye company. Steve quickly left Avengers tower seeing as he had four hours before he left with Tony, Sam, Thor and Clint on the mission. Steve soon caught up to Skye five minutes later actually stopped by the beach.

Steve stepped up beside her but Skye refused to look at him, instead she signed " GO AWAY." he was surprised by her statement but firmly replied "You can't push me away Skye, I know your upset about having to stay at the tower instead of going on the mission but Colson is trying to protect you." Skye licked her bottom lip and signed " I AM UPSET THAT YOUR GOING WITHOUT ME... WE ARE PARTNERS WE WATCH EACH OTHERS BACKS AND FIGHT BESIDE EACH OTHER. I HAVE TAKEN DOWN A FEW CENTIPEDE SOLDIERS... I SHOULD BE WITH YOU." Steve smiled and pulled her into a side ways hug, "Skye I will be fine... I wish you could come but you will be safe at the tower while we are gone... We will be back by mid day tomorrow I promise... Then you and I can hang out the rest of the day okay?" he says with reassurance in his voice, Skye sat down in the sand and signed "STEVE IF YOU COME BACK HURT I WILL NOT BE HAPPY, COME ON I FEEL LIKE EATING ICE CREAM AFTER GETTING BEAT BY THE HAWK AND WIDOW THE LAST ROUND." Steve smiled and after Skye dusted the sand off of her they went for ice cream, she got cookies and cream while he got chocolate.

(Three hours and forty five minutes later) Skye walks alongside Steve to the quinnjet eyes cast down but otherwise emotionless, when she and Steve had returned to the tower the hacker had cleverly hacked into Director Colsons video feed and once she had his full attention she had argued with him for almost a hour before she hesitantly agreed to stay at the tower with the promise that he wouldn't keep her from going on any other missions. So here Skye was watching as her boyfriend and her friends went to face centipede without her, once the quinnjet was to far to see any longer the hacker sighed and looked to Natasha and Bruce who were both watching her carefully. "I AM GOING TO UPDATE THE FIREWALLS... I WILL BE IN THE LOUNGE IF YOU NEED ME." signed Skye, Natasha and Bruce went to separate floors of the tower one to the lab and the other to the gym.

A few hours later it was sunset and Skye hadn't moved from working on the firewalls and building up security features for Stark Industries and Avengers tower, she was extremely worried about Steve and her friends but there was nothing she could do. After finishing the level of encryption she went to make herself something to eat before heading to bed hoping that when she woke up it would only be a few more hours till her team was back. About thirty minutes later she put her gun on her nightstand and laid down on her bed dressed in pink and brown flannel pajama pants and a brown T shirt, her eyes closed and a few minutes later she was fast asleep. Meanwhile creeping in the darkness around a warehouse in Austin Texas was Steve, Tony, Clint, Sam and Thor, they had traced the centipede soldier from the bank robbery to this moderately guarded warehouse, an arial search from Tony concluded that there are six guards outside the building with another ten heat signatures inside the warehouse. "Everyone in position?" asked Steve through coms and everyone responds with a "Affirmative" and seconds later Steve was in close combat with a mad Centipede soldier, Clint took out the soldier on the room, Steve and Thor took care of the five centipede soldiers on the outside leaving Sam and Tony to fly into the building to deal with the ten heat signatures.

Steve and Thor worked with precision and quickly took out the perimeter guards coming out with a bruise or two in the face and a busted lip for Steve, Tony talked through the coms "Capsicle get in here... Something is wrong!" Steve and Thor looked to each other with concern before they ran into the building, Sam and Tony were looking at a computer with confusion. "Where's the ten heat signatures that you picked up Iron Man?" asks Thor noticing no unconscious bodies anyone in the room. Steve looks on the computer and sees that on the screen it says several words 'WELCOME AVENGERS PLEASE PRESS ENTER TO BEGIN.' Sam looks to Steve with hesitation and Tony making sure his helmet is on pressed the enter button. Steve gasps and in utter terror whispers "Oh no Skye."

-Authors Note- So did you like the chapter? Please let me know :-) please review and thank you for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	25. Chapter 25 It's a trap

A source of hope 25

Skye is peacefully asleep when all of a sudden the towers security alarm goes off making her jump up and quickly untangle herself from the bed sheets and grab her gun, her tablet and slipped on some converse shoes. She looked at the time and it was one in the morning, she quickly started making her way to the command center to find out what was triggering the alarms. Skye got to the command center and put her gun beside the computers key board as she began typing, suddenly JARVIS's loud voice boomed through the speakers making her wince "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" she types faster and pulls up security cameras. Her eyes narrow as she sees approximately three dozen fully armed men break through the towers lobby doors and swarm in some heading for the elevator and the rest taking the stairs, the four security guards were shot on site.

Skye began activating the lock down protocols effectively shutting down the elevators and out a emergency alert to the Director of SHIELD and Tony Stark, she grabbed her gun and started towards the armory on the floor above. Skye's heart was racing as she tried to stay focused on what she should be doing, she took the stairs and could here footsteps coming up the metal steps from ten floors below. Skye flung the stair doors open before closing them behind her and barricading it with various items in a minute flat thanks to her powers. The hacker spun around and rushed around a corner towards the armory, her gun was kicked out of her hand and she immediately jumped back and used her powers to summon any nearby object and as she was about to throw them in the direction of the attacker a female voice spoke quietly . "Skye?! Oh good you managed to get up here... Come on Bruce is in the armory." Skye relaxed as he saw Natasha come out of the shadows holding her gun out for her to take.

They rushed to the armory but stopped when the heard a 'ping' then suddenly glass shattering, Skye spun around to see two men fully armed zip line through the window. Skye and Natasha immediately started shooting at them, but the men seemed barely fazed. "Centipede super soldiers!" growled Natasha as her mag emptied. Skye frowned before she threw her hands out and all surrounding objects big and small all flew at the centipede soldiers at a bone breaking momentum. Both Super Soldiers crashed to the ground with a grunt before jumping back up, Sky used her powers and relentlessly persisted in bashing them with the objects over and over till they didn't get back up. Natasha pulled Skye into the armory where Bruce was breathing deeply, "Are you two alright!?" he asked seeing them wide eyed, " I AM FINE... WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE THEY ARE CENTIPEDE SUPER SOLDIERS BULLETS WONT DO MUCH TO THEM." replied Skye quickly signing. Bruce frowned when JARVIS suddenly spoke through the alarms "LEVELS ONE THROUGH TWELVE HAVE BEEN INFILTRATED... INTRUDER ALERT!"

Meanwhile still in Texas Tony gets the alert before directing his attention to his team "Avengers tower is under heavy assault according to the security cameras I can access they are Centipede super soldiers and to many for Widow and Skye to take care of... Bruce is trying to keep from unleashing the hulk as soon long as possible." he said with a grim expression and immediately Steve and Clint took off running to their jet while Thor, Tony and Falcon flew to the jet. Clint had it in the air in five minutes flat, Steve pulled his phone and dialed Bruce's number. At the tower Bruce has his tablet in his hand trying to navigate them as far away from the danger when his phone goes off causing Skye to impassively tense from the loudness of his cell phone. " Hello... Yea they are Centipede... Natasha and Skye are both with me. We are on the fifteenth floor going up, how long till you guys get here? ... What do you mean they are after Skye?" he says communicating with Steve, Skye whirls around clearly showing fear at the thought of her being the intended target.

Natasha immediately snatched the phone from Bruce giving him a silent apology "This is Widow explain quickly... So they lured you guys there knowing it would take you guys a couple hours to get back and she would be gone?" she said phone pressed up against her ear as she grabs various magazines and attaches them to her belt. "I understand... We need to move from our current position... Don't worry we are fully armed and I am sure the hulk will smash anyone who tried to take her. Of course bye." she says before tossing the cell phone back to Bruce and looking to Skye who was fighting to remain emotionless. "WE NEED TO GET TO THE SEVENTEENTH FLOOR ... STARKS ROOM HAS A HIDDEN EXIT THAT TAKES HIM DIRECTLY DOWN TO HIS BASEMENT THAT CONNECTS TO HIS GARAGE." she signs but both Bruce and Natasha look at her incredulously and Bruce hesitantly asks "How do you know that when even we don't know that and we have been here longer?" Skye shrugs before signing "I AM A HACKER I KNOW THE TOWERS BLUE PRINTS... LETS GO!" they make there way out of the armory and up the stairs. They make it to the seventeenth floor only to discover twelve guns pointed at their heads. "Give us Skye and we will leave in peace." says one of them.

Skye looks around the room trying to figure out how they got up here before they did when he saw that the outer windows had been shattered and a zip line was connected to the adjoining building. Natasha growls "If you want Skye your going to have to get past us." and the centipede soldier chuckles before cracking his knuckles with intimidation as he says "It looks like we have to do this the hard way."

-Authors Note- So did you like the chapter? I hope so please review and I will have the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	26. Chapter 26 plans in action

A source of hope 26

Skye immediately claps her hands together and the guns all drop to the ground bent out of shape. Natasha lunges at one centipede soldier while Skye used her powers and engaged two others in combat, the hacker was thrown to the ground roughly and that's when Bruce got mad. He growled as his body turned big and green before roaring loudly making Skye flinch before smirking as she moved aside and Hulk began smashing the centipede soldiers. Six of the centipede soldiers focused on distracting the raging Hulk while two went after widow and two went after Skye.

Widow was fully distracted as she had her concentration on the two centipede super soldiers that were constantly trying to struggle her, she never noticed that Skye got shot with a tranquilizer dart but still kept fighting even though she was light headed. Skye used all the maneuvers Steve taught her and she was relieved that it kept her out of danger while her body tried to fight off the tranquilizer serum that was coursing through her blood stream at a rapid pace. Her head began to spin and she collapsed to her knees using her remaining strength to shield herself from the impact of a centipede soldiers kick, Widow spun around hairs on her neck up and not pleased.

Skye was unconscious in seconds and when widow saw her she exclaimed "No! Skye!" the assassin fought harder and faster to try to get to the one person she sees as a little sister to no avail. Hulk spun around when Widows out burst was heard, he saw the young hacker now on the shoulder of a centipede super soldier headed away from the fighting, his eyes darkened in rage and he roared before charging in his direction. He managed to smash two super soldiers before one threw down multiple gas grenades sending orange gas everywhere obscuring Widow and Hulks vision. Widow continued to fight while a minute later Hulk growled and swung his hands into a clapping motion making sir burst forth and the gas was cleared.

Widow coughed from the toxicity in the gas but the hulk was unfazed as he tried to locate Skye, "JARVIS what is Skye's location?" asks Natasha as she punched the last centipede soldier into a painful unconsciousness. "Agent Skye is no longer in the building... unable to trace her location as something is jamming the signal." replied the AI and Natasha froze before looking to Hulk who growled before loudly roaring in the direction he had last seen Skye yelling "SKYE!"

Hulk looked to the the barely breathing Centipede and marched over to them ready to smash them till they are a bunch of crushed bones when Natasha says "Hulk... Please don't! If we want to find Skye we need them alive!" the pleading in her voice made him stop his approach and look to her. Her concern was evident in her facial expressions making him growl "Puny Soldiers." Natasha quickly got to restraining the unconscious soldiers wondering how Steve would react to the news of her being taken despite the fight they put up. Meanwhile pushing the quinnjets engines Steve, Clint, Sam, Thor and Tony all remain silent as they think over what they know and why of all the possible targets that they picked Skye.

(At seven thirty am later that morning)

"Director Colson! There has been a break out in the Fridge duplicate sir." says a Agent barging into the Directors office rather rudely while he was in a meeting with Maria Hill and Agent May " Who got out Agent Mason?" asks Colson cautiously and Agent Mason gulps making his eye sight go everywhere but in direct eye contact. "Three classified level eight sir... Ian Quinn, Miles Lydon and Grant Ward have all escaped. We have no location on any of them sir." he replies and immediately the Director and Agent May abruptly stand up in concern before Agent May states "The three of them were the only ones to escape? That means-"

Director Colson's eyes widen in realization as he reluctantly asked "You don't think they would go after her? I mean she has already been through so much she can't possibly be the target again... Can she?" Maria Hill looked between the two not sure whom they wet talking about so she jumps in "If this SHE has connections or past history with these three than it's more than possible. Who is she ? She will need a protective detail." she says and Agent May goes impassive "Agent Skye... Director you have to inform Tony Stark ASAP sir." she says trying to hide the worry in her voice. Director nods already picking up his cell and dialing Starks number "Mr. Stark I -" he started only to stop as Tony told him that Skye has been taken "What?!... No I was calling you because Ian Quinn, Grant Ward and Miles Lydon have all escaped from prison thirty minutes ago. We have to find her who knows what they are going to do to her... They managed to get her even with Hulk fighting beside her? okay thank you Mr. Stark I will call you back later." he says before hanging up the phone and locking eyes with May. "Skye has been taken by centipede soldiers."

-Authors Note- So did you like the chapter? I hope so :-) thanks for reading and please review -PiratePrincess16-


	27. Chapter 27 You can't break me

A source of hope 27

Steve was pacing back and forth as he was the first of the returning Avengers to discover Skye gone, Natasha with multiple cuts and bruises and Dr. Banner still in his hulk form. "Why ? Why do they always target Skye? Why can't they go after someone who actually stands a chance fighting people three times their strength." he mutters quietly as Tony tries to reboot JARVIS after one of the Centipede soldiers completely shut down his core. Sam and Clint were in the gym working out their frustrations on the punching bags and training, Hulk disappeared down to the lab and Natasha and Thor were talking trying to put all the pieces of information together.

Skye was blinded by bright light as the black hood was pulled off her head, she blinked rapidly letting her eyes adjust to it. She looked around and her eyes narrowed on the one person in the room with her, it is Raina. Raina smiles when she sees the hackers eyes focus on her, "Hello Skye... It's great to see you again." Skye goes completely impassive and decides to survey the bright clammy room. "Well you can ignore me all you want but you are here for a reason and I believe there is a few people that want to see that you are awake so we may begin." says Raina with a cheerful smile that makes Skye want to barf.

Skye's head pounded making it impossible to use her powers against anyone or anything, she was silent and impassive as she surveyed the room looking for anyway to escape. A few minutes later there was a loud click at the door before it opened, Skye's eyes widen slightly as she saw Miles and Quinn enter the room followed by Raina. "Well well well it appears that our mutual acquaintance is playing robot... Look no emotions and no speaking." says Quinn with a mischievous smile. Skye glared at him and signed "I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO PHYSCOPATHS!" Raina pursed her lips immediately understanding what Skye said and looked to Miles and Quinn "She says she has nothing to say to Physcopaths. "

Both men raise an eyebrow before Miles replies "It's interesting that you say we are physcopaths when in a very short time you will be insulting yourself because you will be one of us." Raina and Quinn mischievously smiles but Skye just raised an eyebrow and signed "I WILL NEVER BECOME ONE OF YOU... I HAVE ONLY ONE LOYALTY AND THATS TO MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" Raina repeated what she said and Quinn smirked "Well Skye when we are finished with you you'll be completely obedient to the cause and your so called Friends and Family will be your first targets." he says before laughing in the most evil way.

Skye saw the side arm on Ian Quinn and immediately tried focusing on using it, she managed to pull the trigger and it skimmed Quinn's ankle. He howled in pain looking shocked as he began to limp out of the room "You will regret that Skye! You will regret that!" he yelled before Raina plunged a syringe into the Agents neck. Skye smirked in satisfaction before she tensed when there was a prick in her neck, suddenly a searing pain surged through her body. Raina smiled "That is a mild dose of Sodium Pentathol enjoy Skye." Skye's body shook in pain and if she could she would be crying out, but instead she was biting into her lips. Skye squeezed her the chairs arms making her knuckles white, she suddenly went impassive as she looked to the hidden camera directly and with a raised eyebrow just locked eyes with the camera showing them that it would take a lot more than that to break her. "I WILL NEVER BETRAY MY FRIENDS, I WILL NEVER FORGET MY LOYALTIES. AC, STEVE, CLINT, NAT, TONY, PEPPER, BRUCE, FITZSIMMONS, MAY... THEY ARE MY REASONS TO STAY STRONG." she chanted in her head over and over.

Meanwhile Ward was in the dark to what was happening just a floor down and a hallway away, his mind was completely concentrated on when he would see Skye. " Where ever you are Skye I will find you... I will finally take what I want." said Ward looking at the gun in his hand. Meanwhile across the US Steve is in the gym taking out the tenth punching bag that he has nearly destroyed, he hadn't taken a break in three hours and from everyone else's point of view it didn't look like he planned on stopping.

Clint took the risk and put a hand on his shoulder " Steve... we will find her." he says and Steve stops mid punch before he said " We will find her... I am just concerned how long it will take and what will happen to her in the mean time." He went back to punching the bag while Natasha hung up the phone "Director Coulson has called in a few favors and FBI, CIA, and NSA are all on alert for Agent Skye. Director Coulson informed them of the risks of security that Ian Quinn, Miles Lydon and Grant Ward are and the fact that Centipede needs to be brought down." said Natasha. Steve whispered "Don't worry Skye... We will find you."

-Authors Note- I hope you liked the chapter. What do you all think is going to happen? I love to hear all your opinions so please review. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	28. Chapter 28 Bruised, Battered but alive

A source of hope 28

It has been one week since Skye was kidnapped and Steve is barely keeping himself from lashing out. Skye's torture has escalated to quite painful circumstances, she now had a black eye, a busted lip, a gash on her temple that kept bleeding on and off and Sodium Pentathol was at a higher dosage. After shooting Quinn's ankle he came back and ordered that they keep her sedated enough that her mind was foggy but that their progress could continue. Skye has been very uncooperative and it's only added more pain to her body, and the toll on her body was beginning to break her. Ward had been given small assignments such as tracking the Avengers every location to make sure that they would remain undiscovered.

So here Skye sits completely exhausted face battered and bruised with her wrists raw and red from the restraints, she is slouched over when loud out raged voices are heard in the hall. (Ten minutes earlier) Ward marched into Quinn's office with a impassive expression, Quinn looked up from his paper work and sighed seeing Ward standing there. "What is it Ward? I am busy at the moment" asks Quinn putting his paperwork down on his desk and leaned back in his chair, "I was doing my usual job of keeping an eye on Captain Rogers AKA Captain America when I overheard for the first time that Skye has been taken and they are murderous! Where is she?! Our deal was getting back at Director Coulson! Skye has nothing to do with this!" says Ward and his facial expressions slowly turn to pure berserker rage.

Quinn clasped his hands together and tried to explain " Now Ward i said that we would get revenge on those that put you into that dark prison. Skye was the bait that helped take you down with the help of Agent May... It's also Agent Skye that put the Avengers and SHIELD on our trail and I warned her to stay away from Centipede but she didn't exactly listen." he said with a hint of sorrow that Ward instantly picked up on. " Quinn if you killed her I swear I will follow through with my threat on putting two bullets to your abdomen and then one to your head. Where is she!?" he growled leaning across the desk into Ian Quinn's personal space. Quinn frowned pushing back his office chair he walked out of the office looking over his shoulder and saying "Follow me." As they walked down the hall Ward was barely controlling his rage as Quinn said "Now she isn't exactly in the best shape."

Ward began yelling at him before they came to a stop in front of a guarded door, Ward pushed open the door and froze in horror. His eyes landed on the beaten, bloody, sedated and quite bruised body of his former rookie... Skye. Skye's head leaned to one side giving her enough of a angle to see who was next to torture her, she looked through half lidded eyes and immediately tensed when seeing someone she never expected to see again. "Skye?..." he whispered noticing her tense. Skye groaned and looked to him fully but of course couldn't speak. Ward heard Quinn's steps behind him and without a further thought spun around and decked him in the nose sending him back to feet on his back with a crunch in his nose and it bleeding.

Wards eyes flared before looking to him murderously and saying "You never treat someone like Skye like this!" he kneeled down in front of Skye and tried to entice her to speak completely unaware that she would if she could, she started signing hoping he could understand "WARD...WARD I CANT TALK ANYMORE." Ward noticed that she was signing and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before pleading"Come on Skye I know your mad and in pain but please say something." Quinn groaned clutching his nose before stumbling to his feet and growling " She can't speak Ward. A couple months ago she ran into one of the centipede super soldiers and he crushed her vocal cords. She is mute now and speaks through sign language."

Wards eyes widen and looked to Skye before taking her bruised and battered face in his hands and looking into her eyes he asked "Skye... Is that true?" the agent licked her lips before making a disgusted face and nodding a 'yes' which made him look to her in pity but with hidden rage behind them. Ward grabbed his knife and was about to cut Skye's restraints when a gun cocked from behind him and Skye went impassive before Quinn said "I am sorry Ward but I can't let you release her. She has powers that have already proved to cause harm and she must stay restrained till she is on our side. Step away from her."

Wards jaw grind in anger and his fists clenched before asking in anger "What are you talking about Quinn?! How could my former rookie be as dangerous as you say?" Quinn smirked before replying "Her oh eight four status that's how she is telekinetic and has already she me in the ankle with my own gun without unholstering it and that's why she is extremely sedated. Now Ward you will have to behave and not attempt to help her escape or else I will hand her over to the centipede super soldiers as a punching bag. Is that understood?" Ward looked to Quinn and through gritted teeth replied "Understood Quinn. Leave me with Skye I know better then to try anything." mean while at Avengers tower Steve was looking out on the city as he whispered "Skye... Where ever you are I will find you."

-Authors Note- Sorry for the wait but I have been busy and this chapter gave me a little difficulty. I hope you liked the chapter and please review :-) Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	29. Chapter 29 the unexpected

A source of hope 29

Ward had left Skye a few minutes ago and Skye was taking the time to try to analyze her situation, 'how was Grant, Miles and Ian Quinn all out of prison?' was one question that came to mind, 'Why is today the first time I have seen Ward?' was another that came to mind. She closed her eyes and tried to relax when her senses spiked as Ward entered the room with a couple of things such as a rag, small bucket of water, some medical supplies and unfortunately a sedative which made her eyes flash with fear. Ward immediately saw what caught her eyes and frowned "hey... I am not going to use that. I came to clean you up okay?" he said with his gentle trusting voice.

Skye was extremely weary of her former SO after his betrayal but reluctantly nodded. Ward began wiping off all the blood from her face as gently as possible, " I am so sorry Skye... I never thought that they would go after you. " He whispered as she flinched when he dabbed her busted lip, Skye signed "YOU NEVER THINK YOU JUST ALWAYS FOLLOW ORDERS LIKE A GOOD SOLDIER." Ward knew the basics of sign language alphabet and frowned immediately understanding what she said "Skye I may be a lot of things but one thing I would never do is physically hurt you and you know that."

Skye just watched him her eyes boring into his soul as he cleaned her face and arms of blood before saying " Skye I am sorry I won't give you the sedative but I know Raina will... I hate seeing you like this... Please just do what they say and I will work on getting you out of here." Skye frowned not liking the idea of relying on Ward to get her out of this torture "SORRY WARD IF ITS ANY CONSILATION I AM NOT GOING TO SURRENDER. I WILL GET OUT OF HERE AND WHEN I DO EVERYONE WILL DIE WHO GETS IN MY WAY." she signs eyes narrow and Ward sighed "I will check on you later ... Be careful Skye I won't always be able to protect you." he said fists clenched in anger at the truth in his own words.

The next Three days Skye was determined to stay strong which resulted in extreme torture techniques, she was hopeful that the Avengers or Shield would find her but in the mean time the pain and stress on her body was getting extreme. Meanwhile Steve and Sam were on a intense run through the outskirts of NewYork when Steve sees someone at the corner of his eye, he stops and sees someone he didn't expect to see it was Miles Lydon walking down the street to a alley. Steve stopped and nudged Sam and gestured inconspicuously to the prime suspect in Skye's kidnapping, Steve whispers "Lets follow him... I am going to call Stark and the team."

Sam nodded and together they carefully followed Miles around different shops, Stark got everyone ready as Steve and Sam followed Miles around in hope that he would lead them to Agent Skye. Meanwhile Skye was tied as usual to a chair except at the moment her back was arching and her teach clenched as they Tazered her, her mind began to un fog from the sedative and she looked murderously to the centipede soldiers who were torturing her. Skye was in so much pain that on instinct she screamed loudly in her mind, she wanted out and she was going to use all her strength to do it. As another burst of electricity ran through her body, her mind went into protective instincts and a scream pierced through the ears of everyone in the base forcing them to their knees and clutching their heads.

Skye is breathing heavily as she forces all her pain into her mind that transmits to everyone else's thanks to her powers. Skye focus' on a knife that is on one of the screaming Centipedes belts and manages to use her telekinetic portion of her powers and begins sawing off the thick rubber restraints. She frees herself five minutes later she groaned as her body protested the quick movements. Everyone was still clutching their heads in agonizing pain as she grabbed a centipede soldiers gun and made a bee line for the nearest exit, her ribs hurt like never before making it harder for her to breathe.

Skye ran into Ward who was on the ground in a fertile position hands clutching his head in pain, she frowned before quickly bending down and touching his forehead making him instantly freeze as the pain left him. Skye sent message through her mind and into his that said "A LIFE FOR A LIFE... DONT FOLLOW ME AND YOU BETTER LEAVE BEFORE SHIELD GETS HERE." She quickly ran down the hallway and knocked out two centipede super soldiers while they were stumbling around from her telepathy burst.

Skye runs as fast as she can when all of a sudden someone whacked her in the back of the head with a metal pipe... She screams in her mind and every person in the building gives a blood curling scream before they take their last breath and their bodies go still. Skye stumbles out to the exit eyes spotty as she runs through the alley before there is a agonizing sharp pain and everything goes black. Meanwhile Steve and Sam followed Miles to the base and suddenly Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow and HawkEye are all there, Clint tosses Steve his Shield and Falcon is given his suit.

They hear screaming inside and Steve tenses at the horrible blood curling screaming, "Call it Captain" says Stark looking at the building that only connects with a alleyway to three other surrounding buildings. Steve takes a deep breath and comes up with a strategic plan "Okay Stark, Thor, Sam you take the roof and work your way down, Hulk you and Widow take the front door, Clint you take the side entrance and I will take the alleyway entrance, everyone on coms and try to take Quinn, Ward and Lydon alive but not at risk to yourselves. We clear every floor till we find Skye... Let's move out." he says in a commanding tone.

As they approach the building the screams come to a ear piercing halt, making everyone's blood run cold and Steve circles around to the deeply shadowed alley. Hulk bursts through the front entrance completely smashing it into tiny pieces as he roared ready for a fight, Stark, Thor and Sam landed on the roof before marching down to the top floor weapons raised suddenly the screams stop. Clint blows the side door open with one of his explosive arrows and rushes in, Steve is still making his way to the alley when multiple Avengers exclaim "They are all dead!" Steve freezes and speaks into his coms "What do you mean they are all dead? Were they murdered? Has anyone found Skye?" he asks now running into the alley.

"According to JARVIS scans they all died from their brain cells exploding... And Negative on Skye." replied Iron Man crouching down in front of a scientist. Steve moves towards the entrance and suddenly his breath hitches as he sees "Skye!" he shouted sliding down to her side. He pushed her into her back gently and cringed at the gruesome state she was in, he checked her pulse and he yelled into the coms "I need a Ambulance now! I found Skye and she is barely breathing and her entire body looks broken." he exclaims pulling her unconscious body into his arms with tears spilling from his eyes. Suddenly there are loud foot prints heading towards him and the Hulk comes to a stop, Steve whispers into her ear " I have you Skye... Please wake up."

-Authors Note- I am so so sorry for taking so long to update I currently have a huge family emergency going on and won't be able to post chapters as frequently. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter so please review to keep my encouragement going. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	30. Chapter 30 complications

A source of hope 30

Steve hasn't let Skye leave his arms since finding her four hours ago barely alive, she has been unconscious the entire time and Bruce is extremely concerned with her brain activity and the fact that she had blunt force trama that was the cause of her unconscious and the former being at a extreme high yet he is not awake or alert. Tony informed Director Coulson and his team that they had found Agent Skye but that she was unconscious and in bad shape, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Sam and Steve have all been by Skye's side at different points but the latter of course refused to leave her side. Steve had Cringed when Bruce gave them a extensive report on her injuries the worse being four broken ribs and a hairline fracture in her cheek bone, her entire torso had to be wrapped and her arms as well thanks to all the gashes from knives, she also required six stitches on the back of her head where she was knocked out. Skye also had extensive bruises from her lower stomach to the tip of her head and their was evidence of needle injections in both her upper arm and neck.

Steve was holding Skye's hand when her monitor began to beep rapidly, he looked at it and it showed a quick surge of brain activity. "Dr. Banner!" Steve shouts from across the room getting Bruce's attention who was quickly alert fixing straightening his glasses before looking at the monitor. "She's waking herself up!" Jarvis talks through every currently occupied room in Avengers Tower saying "Agent Skye is regaining consciousness." All Avengers that were not in the Lab rushed to the stairs or nearby Elevators wanting to be there when their hacker wakes up.

Steve, Natasha, Clint, Tony and Bruce were all gathered around her as she began to move around slowly. Her head was pounding as their was loud voices around her, her face scrunched up in pain before flashes of being tortured flashed in front of her eyes. Suddenly her eyes flew open her heart beating rapidly, she kicked her legs at the surrounding people while at the same time she punched instinctively as she cried out in her mind quite and Clint's assassin instincts jumped into action letting Natasha miss a kick to the chest and Clint miss a elbow to the face, but Steve and Tony weren't so lucky.

Skye punched Tony in the face and punched Steve in the throat making both stumble back in shock, Bruce immediately grabbed both her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes. Skye's eyes were full of confusion and fear as she looked around wildly while Bruce tried to calm her "Whoa Whoa! Easy! Skye please calm down. You're safe... We rescued you." he said calmly and Skye furrowed her eyebrows in extreme confusion, Tony was groaning while Steve was clutching his throat surprised how hard she managed to hit his throat, "What in the world !? Cap how can she hit so hard!? " exclaimed Tony holding his bleeding nose while looking to the cowering Skye in disbelief. Steve took a deep breath "Protective instincts... And of course she can punch hard I trained her. I just didn't expect her to punch us on instinct." he says.

Natasha and Clint walk over to Skye and Clint starts "Hey Kid glad to see your awake, you have no idea how long Cap has been by your side since he found you a few hours ago." he smiles at her, Skye looks at them confused and jumps when the lab door burst open exposing Thor and Sam running in a little late to catch her barely waking up. " ah Lady Skye has awoken! It seems we missed the pleasure of being present for her awakening Sam Wilson." says Thor smiling fondly before looking to Sam.

Skye frowned and Steve immediately noticed "Skye? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asks locking eyes with her, Skye opens her mouth to speak but realizes she can't talk. She snatches Bruce's tablet from his hands and activates the Word app where she types a question before showing all of them. "WHO ARE ALL OF YOU? WHY AM I HERE?WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I WAS HIT BY A TRUCK? AND WHY IS MY HEAD POUNDING?" she looks at them timidly and everyone looks to Bruce with terror written on their faces, Steve tried to grab her hand but she pulled away abruptly and he frowned "Skye it's me Steve... Your boyfriend... Don't you remember?" he says voice weak and sounds like he is ready to cry.

Skye shakes her head with a emphatic 'no', Bruce gulped and asked "Skye whats the last thing you remember?" everyone in the room holds their breaths before she types "I CANT REMEMBER ANTHING..." a Everyone freezes, her heart beat begins to Sky rocket as things begin to shake around her through her telekinetic powers, Bruce grabs a seditive from nearby and walks over to her and calmly says "This will help" Skye's eyes widen as she quickly typed "NO STAY AWAY FROM ME! ALL OF YOU STAY AWAY!" Tony frowned and advanced on her "Agent Skye you need to calm down we would never hurt you. Let Dr. Banner help you." he says with a pleading voice and Skye freezes in fear.

Bruce is just about to inject the sedative when Skye's arms shoot out and surrounding chairs and object throw all the Avengers back, Skye clutches her head in Pain as tears fall from her beautiful brown eyes. Everyone groans from the ground pretty sure that some of the objects hit them with enough force to give them bruises. Skye continues to clutch her head before a ear piercing scream burst into everyone's mind making them clutch their own heads and look to Skye in shock, Skye curls herself into a ball before she goes limp and the screaming in their minds cease.

Everyone gets to their feet and Steve rushes to Skye's side and lays her back against the hospital bed, "What just happened!? Why can't she remember us or anything?! And why did it sound like she was screaming in my mind." asked Tony loudly in concern, Bruce mulled over the test results before saying "She has blood forced trama which caused Amnesia, she can't remember anything and by the way she acts she didn't remember that she couldn't talk. I however can not explain the screaming in everyone's mind." Everyone either frowns or looks away in dismay, Natasha's eyes widen before she exclaims "She is Telepathic and Telekinetic!"

Clint crosses his arms and replies "It would explain that last sparring match we had, it was like she was aware of our attack as we came up with them. It also explains the screaming in our minds and possibly all the dead bodies in that base that had no signs of battle or wounds." Everyone was quiet before Sam hesitantly says "I know this is on everyone's minds but I have to ask... What are we going to do about Skye's memory loss and painful mind bursts?" Steve frowns before whispering "I don't know... We will just take it one step at a time."

-Authors Note- Please don't hate me! I planned the memory loss since the very beginning and I hated having to do it but it's important for the story. I hope you enjoyed the eventful chapter and I love to hear from all of you so please review! Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	31. Chapter 31 Can't remember

A source of hope 31

A hour later it was decided that only Bruce and Steve would look after Skye till Director Coulson's team arrives to come up with a plan. Steve say beside Skye's hospital bed lost in thought before Bruce cleared his throat and said " Steve I was looking over Skye's full X ray and I found this ." he said passing him a enlarged image of a tracking device in her arm, "Is that still active?" Asks Steve looking concerned, Bruce puts his hands in his pockets and replies "Yes it is and I have to remove and destroy it before she awakens and doesn't trust us enough to let us do it." Steve's face was grim but he replied "Then lets do it..."

(A few hours later Skye woke up)

Skye's POV

It's a white lab that I am in, I look around and their is multiple computers and advanced technology, on the far side of the room are beakers and test tubes and hanging on the room above the table are X rays that show a close up of broken ribs and another is a scan of someone's head that shows a fracture on the cheek bone. I sit up calmly noticing my arms have multiple wires and one of them connects to a bag of liquid that hangs a few feet away. Sharp pain springs through my body and I clutch my ribs in a attempt to stop the pain. "Ahhh!" I cry out in shock, I feel a hand lightly on my shoulder and a timid voice from it's direction. "Skye? Do you want some pain medicine?" asks Bruce quickly extracting his hand from my shoulder as I look at him through half lidded eyes.

I bite my lip nodding a 'yes' before grabbing the note book and pen now by the edge of the bed and write "WHATS YOUR NAME AGAIN?" Bruce looks at the question and smiles "I guess I should reintroduce myself, I am Dr. Bruce Banner also known as Hulk in the group known as the Avengers, we have been friends for quite a few months. I was actually the forth Avenger you met after Captain America, Iron Man and HawkEye of course. I am more of a scientist then a doctor but I find myself treating everyone for various degrees of injuries, I treated your sprained ankle a little over a month ago actually." he says as he takes six cc's of morphine and injects it into the IV sticking into my arm.

(Out of Skye's POV and back to normal)

Skye raises an eyebrow before writing "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? WHY CAN I HEAR BOTH YOUR VOICE AND THEN OTHERS IN THE DISTANCE TALKING ABOUT SOMEONE CALLED DIRECTOR COULSON? WHY CANT I REMEMBER ANYTHING?" Bruce sighs and takes a seat beside the hospital bed, "Skye two weeks ago you, Nat and I were alone here at the tower everyone else was on a mission to stop Centipede, but instead of Centipede being there they were here attacking us, Natasha and you fought well and eventually you were forced to use your Telekinetic powers, I was forced to unleash the Hulk but centipede soldiers are strong and fast and managed to knock you out and grab you. We have been looking for you ever since and about eight to ten hours ago we found you, beated, bruised, bloodied and unconscious. When you were knocked unconscious they gave you temporary amnesia, that's why you can't remember anything and as for the voices you are Telepathic which we recently found out and basically you can hear people's thought." he says with a grim expression.

Skye furrows her eyebrows before writing "CAN YOU TELL ME THE NAMES OF ALL MY FRIENDS? MAYBE ONE NAME WILL JOG MY MEMORY?" he nods before saying "Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons but you call them Fitzsimmons, Agent Melinda May, Agent Couldson now director-" he says agent Coulson's name and her eyes widen as she experiences a flash back of Agent Coulson of SHIELD. Skye shivered for a second eyes still closed before she opened her eyes to see Bruce and now Steve looking at her with concern, she smiled slightly before writing "I KNOW AGENT COULSON... SOMEHOW I KNOW HIM ... WHAT ARE THE OTHER NAMES?"

Steve raised an eyebrow but let out a breath that he had momentarily held in before sitting down beside Bruce "Well there is Agent Antonie Triplett, Agent Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow an Avenger, Agent Clint Barton AKA HawkEye an Avenger, Tony Stark- Billionaire, Genius, Playboy, Philanthropist and AKA Iron Man an Avenger, there's Sam Wilson AKA Falcon an honorary Avenger, there's Thor god of Thunder an Avenger, as I said I am Dr. Banner AKA Hulk an Avenger and he is Captain Steve Rogers AKA Captain America and he is also your boyfriend and a Avenger." says Bruce trying to read Skye's facial expressions.

Skye looked silently at Steve observing every feature of him before looking doctor banner over, she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration before leaning back into the hospital bed and throwing her hands on her face in annoyance. But suddenly she quickly sat back up and locked eyes with Steve before writing "I TRUST YOU... I HAVE A FEELING THAT I HAVE ALWAYS TRUSTED YOU SINCE WE MET... I DONT KNOW WHY BUT WILL YOU STAY? I JUST FEEL SAFE AROUND YOU." her eyes plead with him and he smiles "Of course Skye, I am not going anywhere."

He pulls her into a gentle hug that she tensed in for a few moments before she relaxed and returned the embrace. Bruce smiles before writing on his tablet

Therapy needed- Close friends to remind her of who she is.

Chance of success- 95.7%

Time frame - Unknown but hopefully soon

-Authors Note- I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! So what do you think is going to happen? Will Skye get her memory back and if she does how long will it take? Keep reading to find out. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	32. Chapter 32 Do you remember me?

A source of hope 32

That night Skye lays awake looking at the labs ceilings in despair, she is hurting for three reasons. The first reason being that her is being assaulted with shooting pains from her broken and bruised bones. The second reason she is hurting is because she can't remember who he is or who these so called Avengers are and how they know her. The third reason she is hurting is because of her powers, once she found out about her powers she came to the conclusion to restrain any out bursts which now is giving her a physical headache. She adjusts positions but tenses as her pain shot up from her broken ribs, she can't relax so she begins playing with a melt ball the size of her fist.

Skye concentrates and makes the ball spin fast and then slow, she makes it hover above her as she relaxes. After about ten minutes she finally fell asleep, the ball falling carelessly onto the fluffed pillow above her head. For the next two days Skye was isolated, she refused to be alone with anyone and only when Steve came by did she actually talk through writing. Everyone was concerned for her as her physical wounds were healing but her mental wounds and memory loss was far from healing. Skye never left the lab since Bruce put her on bed rest for at least two weeks much to her annoyance in being stuck in the same place.

Skye was in a daze till someone knocked on the wall near the glass lab doors about twenty feet from her, she looked up to see a British scientist "Skye?" Her accent tells her that she is definitely British, Skye raises an eyebrow as she tentively walks up to the edge of Skye's hospital bed. "I am Jemma Simmons biochemist... Do you recognize me?" she says hesitantly watching her facial expressions, Skye frowned before writing "I AM SORRY BUT I DONT KNOW YOU." Simmons but her bottom lip in nervousness as her vision began to blur and she took a deep shaky breath "It's okay Skye you will remember us soon, I am going to let one of the others come in." she says squeezing Skye's hand before walking out.

Skye looks at the door silently till a red haired guy walks in looking nervous "Hey Skye... Remember me?" he asks hopeful and after a few minutes of her staring at him she quietly shakes her head 'no' making his shoulders slouch and him sigh "Ah well... I am Leopold Fitz a engineer but most people call me Fitz or Fitzsimmons when Jemma and I are together which is pretty much all the time." his accent is interesting to her and she writes "YOURE SCOTTISH?" Fitz reads the question and replies "Aye! Scottish you detected my obvious accent ... Quite impressive."both of them slightly smile at each other before he said "Well I will let the others see you."

Fitz gives a small wave good bye before walking out, Skye sighed wishing she actually remembered all these kind of people. A middle aged man with brown hair and a kind smile walks in, Skye furrows her eyebrows remembering the image of him. She writes down "YOURE AGENT COULSON." Director Coulson smiled and moved to sit in a nearby chair and said "Yes Skye... But actually I am Director now, how are you feeling?" Skye turned her head in a curious manner before shrugging, he looked around the lab trying to find a way to break the silence "Skye what can you remember? " he asks quietly.

Skye writes "EVERYTHING UP UNTIL A BLACK MAN LEAP DOWN FROM A BURNING BUILDING, AFTER THAT I ONLY HAVE FLASH BACKS WHICH SO FAR EXPLAINS THAT FOR SOME ODD REASON I ONLY FEEL SAFE AROUND YOU AND STEVE. CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY I TRUST YOU EVEN WITH MEMORY LOSS?" Director Coulson visibly frowns at the information before he quickly slides his impassive mask back on "Well then you remember everything till right before you met me and everyone else, you trust me because you see me as a father figure in your life and you trust Captain Rogers because he is the only one that could bring down your defensive barriers and love you unconditionally." he says with a shrug.

Skye's eyes widen slightly before she writes "CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR?" he raised an eyebrow and looked at her sternly but hesitantly replies "Of course what is it?" Skye writes "GET DR. BANNER TO LET ME LEAVE THE LAB AND ACTUALLY MOVE AROUND THIS SO CALLED TOWER? PLEASE I HAVENT LEFT THIS ROOM FOR DAYS AND I AM GETTING CLOSE TO JUST USING MY MIND POWERS AND JUST BREAKING OUT!" she pleads and she makes the puppy face when she sees that he is about to protest to the idea. He crosses his arms and stares at her silently while she just looks at him with a desperate look, he sighed and let his shoulder droop.

"I will discuss this with Doctor Banner and see if I can convince him to let Captain Rogers or myself drive you around in a wheelchair. I will be back in a few minutes I will send in Agent May to see if you remember her." he says making Skye visibly perk up and beam at him in approval. Director Coulson shakes his head hiding a smile at how happy Skye looks at the possibility of getting out of the lab for a hour or two. Agent May walks into the lab and her eyes instantly lock onto Skye's, they silently stare into each other's eyes trying to read the others mind. "Skye it's good to see you again... I am relieved that they found you. Have you tried to remember what happened to you?" says May finally breaking the silence.

Skye observed the female agents demeanor in front of her and frowned before she wrote "I DONT THINK I WANT TO REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO ME... THE PAIN IS TERRIBLE SO I CAN ONLY ASSUME WHAT INFLICTED THEM IS JUST AS TERRIBLE."

Agent May stays there till Skye finally brings her knees to her chest and curled within her self. Agent May determined that Agent Triplett would have to wait till Skye was more emotionally stable before seeing more visitors today. Steve came in around this time and got Skye to sleep while he held her hand in a protective and comforting manner.

-Authors Note- Please don't be mad! I know everyone wants Skye to get her memory back right? But I have plans to fix that :-) Please review as I look forward to hearing from you. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	33. Chapter 33 You can't stop me

A source of Hope 33

It's been a week since Director Colsons team first arrived and four days since Skye was released from the lab on the condition that she use the wheelchair when moving around for long periods of time.

Skye wheels herself into the gym to watch Natasha and Clint spar, she wheels herself to the side of the room and watches from a distance as Natasha leaps into the air and maneuvers onto Clint's shoulder.

Clint grunts as Natasha throws herself backwards her legs choking him and sending him crashing to the ground hands trying to pull her legs away from him. Clint manages to pull her away from him and lands a punch to her jaw sending her a few steps back.

Skye watched with fascination as their movements became a blur of speed and accuracy. Suddenly a burst of pain shot through her head making her clutch her head and close her eyes in pain. Skye could see a previous time with Natasha, Clint and what she suspects as herself sparring quite full of intensity.

Meanwhile Steve looks over at Skye who sat unmoving and starring at the sparring match, he frowned though when he looked at her eyes closely and saw them glazed over but shock was evident on her face. He quickly moved to her side and tapped her on the shoulder but received no response. He called her name "Skye... Skye? Skye can you hear me?" he asks with concern.

Natasha and Clint both freeze when they hear Steve's concerned voice saying Skye's name over and over, they both look in the general direction and Clint frowns before saying "Her eyes are glazed over, she is lost in a memory or something."

Natasha mutely nods and they both walk cautiously to Steve and Skye.

Meanwhile Skye watches with shock as the memory replays over and over in her mind, she feels herself smiling but otherwise she is motionless. Skye finally blinks rapidly and the memory disappears from her site, she blinks again and Natasha, Clint and Steve are all crouched down in front of her with concerned expressions.

Steve exhaled heavily as Skye's eyes were no longer glazed over "Skye... Are you okay? I have been trying to get your attention for five minutes." he asks face full of concern.

Skye blinks before furrowing her brows before writing "I REMEMBER SPARRING WITH NATASHA AND CLINT AND I ACTUALLY WON." her eyes look at him full of surprise.

Natasha and Clint look to each other and smile widely "That was the last time we spared together before your kidnapping. You were good and even for cheating you were fast." says Natasha arms crossed.

Steve beamed at his girl friend and said "Skye your starting to remember! Maybe we should try duplicating some of her major memories and seeing if they trigger her?" he looks to the two assassins with a spark in his eyes. Everyone nods and starts coming up with ideas.

A few hours later Director Coulson and Tony Stark were talking in the kitchen.

"So Coulson has there been any signs of Grant Ward? I know that he is the only person still unaccounted for. I heard that Miles is quite displeased with his new cell arrangements in the Fridge." says Tony impassively as he makes a sandwich.

Coulson frowns as he puts the mayo away before he replied "Stark we have no idea where Grant Ward is, according to Miles he was there when he left but before you guys rushed the building he was gone. Only Skye could know where he is and honestly I would rather her remember anything else but him for her own good."

Meanwhile Skye was walking in the hall by the kitchen unnoticed by Coulson and Stark when they started talking, Skye's eyebrows furrow in thought at the mention of the name 'Grant Ward' wondering why it sounded vaguely familiar. Skye leaned in closer and listened as Tony spoke again.

"Coulson her memory is limited because she hasn't been able to leave this tower, you need to let Steve and Sam take her on a run and watch how fast she will remember everyone... She will remember why she knows she can trust you." Skye frowns but continues to listen.

"Stark she can still be in danger with Ward out there, I am not allowing her to leave this tower till her memory is back and she is fully healed." Was Director Couslon's reply, Skye's eyes darkened before she suddenly had a flash of a six foot two, muscular, black haired with defined cheekbones man. He was smiling at her, he pulled her into a hug before saying "Come on rookie... Agent Coulson needs us in the command center." he intertwined their hands before everything went black for a split second.

Skye blinked a couple times before she realized that she was in the same spot before she had the memory flash. She was mad not being aloud to leave the tower so she marched into the kitchen startling Stark and Coulson , she glared at Coulson before she signed "I MAY NOT REMEMBER ALOT BUT I CAN REMEMBER THE FACT THAT YOU AND I PROMISED TO NEVER KEEP INFORMATION FROM EACH OTHER NO MATTER HOW BAD."

Coulson gawked at her before going impassive when Stark started chuckling uncontrollably, he was quick to reply "Skye... I know we made that promise but Grant Ward only ever hurt and betrayed you. I don't want you to have to relive those memories if I can help it."

Skye narrowed her eyes before signing "I ALREADY HAVE MEMORIES OF AGENT GRANT WARD AND GUESS WHAT I WANT TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING. THE GOOD AND BAD AND SECONDLY I AM GOING FOR A WALK OUT OF THE TOWER AND YOU CANT EXACTLY STOP ME."

Stark smirked at Skye while Director Coulson took a step towards her in a imploring manner "No Skye you have to stay in the tower it's for your own safety. I can't allow you to leave... Please try to understand my position." he says with a commanding tone.

Skye shook her head and signed "I AM GOING AND IF YOU TRY TO KEEP ME HERE I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN AND I WILL LEAVE. WHATS YOUR DECISION?" she crosses her arms and has the ultimate stare down with the SHIELD director, wondering what he would say next.

-Authors Note- Did you like the chapter? I hope you did and I know everyone wants Skye's memories to come back and they will soon :-) Please review and thanks for reading. -PiratePrincess16-


	34. Chapter 34 I know this place

A source of hope 34

Coulson's jaw was slacked in shock at the threat Skye just have him, he quickly goes into his thinking world and begins pacing trying to determine what to do. Stark had a arrogant smirk on his face and broke the silence stating "Well Skye is definitely still in there only she can put everyone in their place." before shaking his head and walking out with his food.

Coulson turned around and whispered "Go... I won't stop you but please be careful." Skye curtly nods at him before running out the door full speed ahead, she ran through the halls to the elevator. Two minutes later it came to a stop in the lobby and she sprinted out of Avengers Tower nearly knocking Sam and Steve over as they came in from their usual run. "Whoa!" Exclaimed Sam as he saw the blue pass him and Steve.

Skye just kept running and running her lungs burning and her sides aching from lack of running and ribs still healing. She slows down into a jog and looks at her surroundings, she feels pulled to continue down the street that she is currently on. After a while she comes to a stop in front of a large building that seems oddly familiar. Skye cautiously walks to the alley and suddenly her breathing becomes heavy as she some how recognizes this place.

Skye uses her powers and the alley door flings open for her, she walks out of the alley and into the halls. She goes down multiple halls and then suddenly stops in front of a steel door, Skye's eyebrows furrow before she cautiously opens the door. She sees a metal chair in the center of the room and rubber restraints dangling loosely beside the chair arms.

Skye walked to the corner of the room and slid down into a sitting position, she looked at the chair with curiosity as she tried to figure out why this particular room seems evilly familiar. She closes her eyes and starts racking her brain trying to remember anything about this place. Suddenly she can hear someone's thoughts nearby, 'Why would she come back here? Is she remembering?' was the thoughts.

Skye relaxed and sent a telepathic message to the person saying 'STEVE... TURN LEFT THEN FIFTY FEET TAKE A RIGHT GO TO THE FIFTH DOOR ON THE LEFT AND ENTER.'

Moments later she smiled eyes still closed as she hears footsteps come to a stop in front of her, he speaks "Skye... Please don't ever run away from us again. I nearly had a panic attack when Director Coulson told me what happened." he cautiously slides down beside her.

Skye telepathically replied "I AM SORRY... I MAY NOT REMEMBER YOU BUT FOR SOME REASON THE THOUGHT OF HURTING OR CONCERNING YOU MAKES ME FEEL TERRIBLE... BUT I HAD TO GET OUT I FELT SMOTHERED AND TRAPPED." she finally opened her eyes and turned to look over at Steve.

Steve quirked a small lopsided smile at her assuring her that he was fine before asking "Skye... I want to try something that might boost your ability to remember what happened... And why you came to this specific room but if nothing else you should remember me. Will you allow me to try?"

He looked into her cautious eyes knowing fully well that what he was going to try was quite risky as it both had a positive effect in the past but might be negative since she doesn't fully trust him. Skye slowly nodded and her eyes locked on his alluring blue eyes, Steve slowly moved his head towards hers. He licked his lips a little nervous as his lips touched hers, she froze immediately unsure what to do.

Steve begins to think kissing her wasn't the best idea and is about to pull away when she scoots closer and one hand caresses his cheek as she starts to respond and kiss him back. Both Steve and Skye were clinging to each other and when they pulled away for air, they leaned their foreheads against each other panting.

Skye locked eyes with Steve and she blinked several times as memories surged through her brain, her eyes widen before she Signed " I REMEMBER YOU... WE MET WHEN DIRECTOR COULSON ASKED FOR YOU TO BE MY COMBAT TRAINER AND YOU HAD ACCEPTED. FOR SOME REASON I WAS SERIOUSLY DEPRESSED AND HESITANT TO LET ANYONE GET TO KNOW ME BUT YOU SLOWLY MANAGED TP GET THROUGH MY WALLS. WE WENT ON A DATE AND WE BECAME BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND... I THINK I CAN REMEMBER EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU."

Steve's eyes widen before he broke out in a huge grin, he pulled her into a bone crushing hug extremely happy to have at least part of his girl friend back. "I am so glad your back Skye! You have no idea how crazy I was going with you not being able to remember me." he whispered into her hair as she clung to him.

Skye had slight tears of joy in her eyes as she pulled back, she telepathically spoke " YOU DONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME EVER FORGETTING YOU... MY HEART KNEW I WAS SAFE AROUND YOU AND ALWAYS WILL. NOW WHY CANT I REMEMBER THIS PLACE?"

Steve frowned and rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness " This is the room you were held captive in... We don't exactly know what happened here and we all have questions but since your amnesia came we have waited till you can remember. It doesn't matter right now... I am just glad your back."

Skye smiles and snuggles into his chest feeling safe as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. He leaned down and placed a loving kiss to her forehead before whispering "I love you."

-Authors Note- Thanks for reading! Only a few chapters left in this story so my question is... Do you guys want as sequel? I hope to hear from you. -PiratePrincess16-


	35. Chapter 35

A source of hope 35

After about a hour sitting with Steve in comfort Skye finally decided she could return to the tower. Skye stood up but immediately clutched her ribs as sharp pain shot through them in protest, Steve saw her pained face and quickly asked "Skye!? What hurts?"

Skye frowned before telepathically replying "MY RIBS... FEELS LIKE SOMEONE IS CONSTANTLY STABBING ME AND IT BURNS." Steve moved closer to her and hesitantly asked "Can I- can I check to see if the Running you did to get here refractured your ribs since they weren't anywhere close to being fully healed."

Skye raised an eyebrow but slowly pull her shirt up enough so he could check her ribs, he tentively touched her ribs and as he came to the middle of one she cringed and jumped away in pain. She telepathically says "Ow ow ow! Yeah something is cracked... Looks like we will be walking back not running... Sigh this is sooo not fair."

Steve chuckled at her adorable pouty face before he said "Actually... I came on my bike I was to wiped after the run to go running again when I had no idea where you'd be. Come on it's parked out front." he gestured for her to lead when his phone rang.

Steve- Hey Stark what's up?

Tony- Hey Cap did you find telequeen? Coulson, Simmons, Clint and Natasha are all concerned and are acting like mother hens and protective father and brother. Where are you at?"

Steve had to contain his laughter at the description of their friends concern for Skye, he looked to Skye who was observing him and smiled.

Steve- Firstly yes I am with Skye, secondly don't even try to hide the fact that you are just as concerned as the others and thirdly we are at the place where she was held captive... She hurt her ribs running all the way down here so we are taking my bike back.

Tony- Is she okay!? Should I have Simmons and Banner waiting?

Steve- She is fine just pulled on one of her still healing broken ribs... No need for them to be waiting besides I think it's time we stop smothering Skye. While she was here she remembered everything related to me. Got to go be at the tower in ten.

Skye smiled at him as he hung up the phone, they walked to his bike and he took his helmet and gently eased her into it. "There you go ... Now I have to say you look good in my helmet. Come on get on." he said sliding on and gesturing for her to sit behind him.

Skye cautiously sat behind him and he chuckled she telepathically asked "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Steve looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with her before saying "Hold on to me or your going to go flying." with that said the engine roared to life and just as Skye flung her arms around Steve's stomach the motorcycle took off, speeding down the busy streets.

When they got to Avengers tower Skye was quiet and remained close to Steve. She was lost in thought when the elevator dinged and they arrived on the central floor, as soon as Skye stepped out of the elevator she was knocked back by Simmons pulling her into a hug.

Immediately Skye was over come with multiple thoughts as she saw that everyone had been waiting for her, she squeezed her eyes shut as he hears Natasha's, Clint's, Tony's, Bruce's, Fitzsimmons, Mays, Coulson's, Thor's, Sams, Trips and Steve's immediate thoughts all at once as her telepathic powers activated without her consent.

Skye's hands went to her head as her mind shot with pain, Steve cautiously pulled her towards him and asked "Skye!? Skye are you okay?" his voice was filled with concern as both Bruce and Jemma moved towards them ready to help. Skye pulled away from Steve's embrace and stumbled to the nearby wall, she pulled herself into the elevator and telekinetically closed the doors faster, she went up several floors and exited on the seventeenth floor the lead to Tony and Peppers private floors.

She furrowed her eyebrows as a flashback of her rounding the nearby corner with Natasha and Bruce both heavily armed, Skye's eyes widen as she looked to lounge. She froze when she realized that something bad happened here not to long ago, she stood there till the elevator dinged and everyone burst onto the seventeenth floor.

Steve stopped a few feet behind Skye and looked to everyone else in concern, Natasha and Bruce hesitantly took a few steps and were at her side in a instant. Skye's face was scrunched up in pain before she asked signing "THIS IS THE PLACE ... ISNT IT? THE CENTIPEDE SUPER SOLDIERS SURROUNDED US HER. THERE WAS A DOZEN OR SO OF THEM AND THEY WANTED ME... BRUCE TURNED INTO THE HULK AND WE ALL FOUGHT TOGETHER. BUT THEY DRUGGED ME AND I COULDNT FIGHT ANYMORE... I WAS TAKEN."

Her face remained straight ahead as Bruce gently said "Not even the hulk could stop them... We tried to get you back Natasha and I but you vanished. " Skye slowly spun around and looked to everyone before signing " I REMEMBER THAT COULSON REFUSED TO LET ME GO ON THE MISSION AND IT TURNED OUT THAT YOUR MISSION WAS JUST A DISTRACTION AND THATS HOW I WAS TAKEN... BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME THERE? WHO WERE MY CAPTORS?"

She looked to them with pleading eyes and Tony surprisingly was the one to speak up "Miles Lydon, Ian Quinn and Grant Ward" Skye's body tensed and suddenly her eyes glazed over and her body shook as a memory surged through her showing how mad Grant Ward was when he found out she had been taken and tortured. She remembered him spinning around and punching Ian Quinn In the nose breaking it before rushing to her side and trying to get a response from her as he examined her injuries. She sucked in a breath as he dabbed her cut and when she opened her eyes everyone stood frozen in concern.

Skye looked to them and signed "WARD WASNT AWARE OF MY KIDNAPPING OR TORTURE... WHEN HE FOUND OUT HE HELPED AS BEST HE COULD AND HE ALSO BROKE QUINNS NOSE." she smiled at the last part. Director Coulson raised an eyebrow and asked "Why wasn't he found when we found Miles, Raina and Quinn?"

Everyone looked to her expectedly for a answer, she bit her lip before suddenly remembering "I LET HIM GO." she signed and everyone immediately tensed excluding Steve and Tony who immediately stepped closer to their hacker. "Skye... Why would you do that? He is suppose to rot in jail for betraying SHIELD and murdering several loyal SHIELD personal." said Agent May careful to keep her tone withdrawn.

Skye looked to the ground before signing "BECAUSE HE WILL ALWAYS BE APART OF ME ... NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH HE WASNT." Everyone's face was Impassive but Fitz broke the silence as he asked "What else do you remember Skye?" Their hacker tensed and her head snapped up before she could say a thing images flooded her mind, her eyes widen before she clutched her head and fell to her knees.

As a group everyone went to her side before suddenly stopping when full memories of Skye's torture flooded their minds. Clint, Coulson and Steve's fists clenched and jaws slacked as they watched Miles and Quinn punch her consistently. Natasha and May tensed as the agonized look to Raina as the women in the flower dress injected her with sodium pentathol, everyone could feel her pain. Thor, Sam and Triplett all muttered under their breath "To bad their dead or they would be in for a world of hurt." as they watched how super soldiers pounded Skye's defenseless body when she spit blood into one of their faces in defiance.

Fitz, Simmons, Pepper and Tony all had tears in their eyes as they saw Skye curl within herself at night crying and wincing from her entire beaten body. Banner was breathing heavily as the memories played out in his mind and he fought to keep control of the green raging monster fighting it's way out of him. While Skye was clutching her head and curled in a fertile position on the ground remembering the pain of all the torture, suddenly she was being tased relentlessly and her mind let out a powerful bloodcurdling screaming.

Fitz, Simmons, Pepper and Tony all cried out in pain as they fell to their knees holding their heads in pain, they watch as Skye begins to break free from her restraints as all the guards in her cell threw themselves around screaming from the pain and pressure in their brains, Steve was fighting hard to not react to the pain increasing on his mind.

Skye finally opened her eyes as she still watched herself from the memories as she ran down the hall and met Ward on the ground crying out in pain clutching his head before she took pity on the one person she really loved before his betrayal and stopped the screams in his head. The hackers eyes widen as she looked around the room as four of her friends were crying out while the rest were groaning and grunting, she realized that she had been amplifying her memories into their minds which meant they could hear and feel her pain.

Skye looked to Steve and saw the agonized look of his face, she snapped her head in one direction before using almost all her strength to completely cease the screams in her mind. Everyone shook their heads coming out of the memory daze and looking around, Fitz, Simmons, Pepper and Tony all shakily gripped the wall and stood up now that the pain was gone. Steve looked to down at Skye who was back in a curled ball crying, he kneeled down beside her and tried to pull her into a comforting hug but instead she sprung away from the embrace.

She jumped to her feet and put her hands out in a stopping manner before signing "STAY BACK! I AM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN FOR ANY OF YOU TO EXPERIENCE THAT! STAY AWAY I CANT CONTROL MY POWERS AND I HURT ALL OF YOU." she had a terrified look on her face as she noticed that Tony and Simmons had blood dripping from their noses. Skye backed up more and as soon as Coulson opened his mouth to respond she bolted past them to the elevator and used her telekinetic powers to slam the doors shut.

Everyone stared at the elevator slack jawed before Banner growled "They tortured her more then any one could possibly handle. How could she possibly survive that?" he says with a solemn voice. Steve cleared his throat and said "The only way she could... She believed that we would find her and she was determined to stay loyal to us and not let her powers get into the wrong hands. She protected us at the cost of her life ... just like the Avengers."

-Authors Note- Hi all! That was a intense ending right? Well I hope you liked it :-) One chapter left and there will be a sequel that will follow. I hope to hear from you and thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	36. Chapter 36 Not goodbye

A source of hope 36

Skye stumbled towards her room and with a groan fell on to her bed as soon as the door was locked. She had tears in her eyes that were spilling down her cheeks, she was mad but not mad at the people that hurt her but at herself. Skye was mad that she hurt everyone without raising a single finger, she paced back and forth in her room till she came up with a plan.

With a sigh she found paper and pen and began writing several letters. About half a hour passed and she was still locked in her room, Steve knocks right as she finishes the last letter. Skye walked quietly to the door with no thought to open it she listened as Steve began pleading with her to open the door and let him in. "Skye... Skye!? Please let me in... I am so sorry that you had to remember everything they did to you, I should've protected you better and I failed I am sorry. Please will you let me in?" he says with a voice filled with concern and sadness that ripped her heart apart at the knowledge of what she was about to go.

Skye sunk to her knees against the door as she rationalized with her self that what she was doing was the right thing for everyone. Ten minutes later Steve left her door with his final words being "Skye remember I love you and I always will." She felt her heart shatter and she silently sobbed on her bed for a hour, once she collected her thoughts she got on her tablet and hacked into Jarvis setting a few programs before she packed her bag full of clothes and sentimental objects.

Once Skye collected much of her stuff she shrugged on her backpack and looked at the hula girl on her night stand, with a sigh she put a letter that had Steve's name on it right in front of the doll before grabbing the bundle of letters and exiting her room. Skye walked quietly down the halls into the elevator, she put all the letters in a pile and went down to the lobby.

After the hacker got off the elevator she put the stack of letters on the floor of the elevator and left Avengers tower with tears trickling down from her eyes. Another hour passed before everyone in Avengers tower grew concerned for Skye, Stark was the first to ask the AI "Jarvis is Skye alright? Can you get her to come up?" Everyone looked to the ceiling in hope but to everyone's surprise Jarvis's answer was not what they were expecting.

"I am sorry sir I cannot do that." Tony and Coulson looked to each other in confusion before Steve piped up and asked "Jarvis? Why can't you ask Skye to come up?" there was silence for a response and immediately Natasha's eyes narrowed as she darkly asked "JARVIS where is Agent Skye?!" Everyone held their breaths as the AI finally responded " Agent Skye is no longer in Avengers tower... Please check the elevator for your required information. Sorry sir she over rid my protocols."

Clint muttered a curse while Natasha said a random phrase in Russian, Steve, Sam, Tony and Coulson all rushed to the elevator for the so called information. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Banner, Thor, Fitzsimmons, May and Pepper all looked over their shoulders as Coulson picked up the large stack of letters and walked quietly back into the lounge to hand them out. "here's one for Stark, one for Pepper, One for Fitz, one for Simmons, one for Sam, one for Clint, one for Natasha, one for May of course, one for Doctor Banner, one for Thor and one for myself... Steve check her room I think that's where you will find yours." Says Coulson.

Everyone takes there letters and disperses to read them in private, Steve leaves the room to the elevator in hopes of finding his letter in Skye's room. Coulson was the first to read his.

Dear AC or shall I say DC,

I am sorry that I can't do this in person but if I did I would never be able to leave. AC I have been extremely grateful for your help and being apart of this wonderful powerful and caring family. You have given me people to live for and I thank you for that. I have left because I would die before hurting my family in any way possible, today

I hurt you all and it not only hurt but it stung my heart. I can never come back till my powers are fully developed and I have complete control. I killed hundreds of Centipede guards and loyalists the day I escaped because I couldn't control it and I wanted them to suffer like I did. There is no way to describe the feelings I feel right now at the thought of leaving my family but I will not be the one to cause any of you physical pain because I can't live with the thought of causing enough pain to be a monster. Please take care of Steve and Fitzsimmons and the of course the rest of the family, stay strong and never give up protecting those that can't protect themselves.

Please don't try to locate me because I will return when I feel it's right. With love - Skye

Coulson had years in his eyes but also a glint of determination in his eyes.

Clint was the next to read his letter while he was in the gym, he took a deep breath and read.

Dear Clint,

Well this is the first letter I have ever wrote to a Avenger so please bare with me. Firstly I want to thank you, I want to thank you for being one of the first people to welcome me into the tower and stay determined to become good friends. I also want to thank you for always backing me up when it counted for that I will always be grateful. I just want to say that you have become a older brother to me and I hope you don't mind that because you coming into my life was one of the best things that ever happened to me . Thank you for always looking out for me in your own way and always pushing me to become better when we sparred.

I hope you understand but I am leaving for everyone's protection, yes I know you know that I didn't mean to hurt everyone earlier but it still happened. Until I can control my powers you are all in danger and I cannot endanger the family, so I am going to somewhere I can learn to control and develop my powers. Keep a birds eye view of everyone please and I will be back for a rematch on our last spar. -TTFN Skye

Clint dropped the letter and immediately walked over to his bow and training arrows and released some frustration. Tony was the next to read his letter in his office.

Dear Tony,

I want to thank you for openly welcoming me to the tower, thank you for bringing a good sense of humor to this family. I am sorry that I left before saying this but Tony you are a amazing genius and if you put your mind and show humility to your team of Avengers you will have even more of their trust and respect. I don't blame you for not being able to protect me when I lost my voice or when I was taken because lets admit it... Your not Superman or immortal.

I updated your firewalls before I left and left a few schematics for some technology that i figured you could manufacture. Please Stark don't try to find me because I will know and I don't want to have to disappear in order to protect everyone, I will be back and when I do please don't be mad at me leaving in the first place. Be safe -Hacker AKA Skye.

Once Tony finished reading the letter his shoulders slouched and he went to his personal fridge and pulled out a bag of blue berries and began munching on them.

Steve walked into Skye's room and immediately a sense of dread spread through him at the site of her empty room, he looked around and his eyes landed on the hula doll on the bed stand and the letter leaning against it. He slowly walked towards it and with a deep breath ripped open the letter, sitting down upon her bed he read.

Dear Steve,

I I don't know what I should say this is so painful for me to write so let me start over.

Dear Steve,

I love you so so much, you managed to break down all the walls that I surrounded myself in, you did so gently with your kind and caring spirit. When I first met you I wasn't sure what to think of the fact that Director Coulson got his hero (Captain America) to come and agree to train someone who is as lost and broken as me. Your military professionalism reminded me so much of Grant Ward my former SO that had started training me and I had started to fall in love with that it naturally scared me because he betrayed my trust and that of my team... he broke my heart.

But Steve you mended it, when I told you what happened you made training work by doing things differently from what you were use to so I could be more comfortable around you and I am sooooooooo thankful that you did it. You slowly and gently pried your way into my heart first with your protectiveness then with your strength that pulled me back to reality and then eventually with your love.

Being with you the last couple months has been the absolute best thing that has happened to me, I want you to know that you need to stop blaming yourself for my capture and then eventual torture. The torture was my choice because I refused to use my powers against you guys and for evil, I don't blame you for what happened so please forgive yourself because I know deep inside of you it's burning like a wild fire of shame.

Steve you are everything to me... I would do anything to keep you from getting hurt and that's exactly what I am doing now. I am leaving so my powers can never hurt the team... My family again, seeing you in pain earlier shattered my heart and the only way to repair it is to boost my confidence and learn to control my powers. This is not good bye because God knows I would never survive saying that but it's more of I will see you later. Please don't come looking for me because I Need to do this. I hope and pray that you will forgive my cowardice for not saying this all to you face to face.

With every ounce of love I have within in me- XOXO Skye

Steve's body shook as he silently cried, he cried out quietly "I love you too."

Meanwhile Skye boarded a bus headed for DC in hopes that one day she would return to the Avengers and have her powers under control.

-Authors Note- Thank you all for reading the final chapter to this story! You guys have been amazing followers! Look out for my new Story A source of Strength that will be the sequel to this story when it's posted sometime next week. Hope to hear your last thoughts on this story -PiratePrincess16-


	37. Chapter 37 Sequel a source of Strength

A source of strength 1

It's been two months since Skye left Avengers tower and in those two months the Avengers have tried to ignore the sense of dread every time they think of her and how much she impacted the team. Director Coulson took his team back to their base the Playground while the Avengers buried themselves into rescuing and protecting the civilians.

Skye on the other hand has been in DC and her voice has returned albeit she can't yell or speak loudly but she has been locking up all types of criminals and sending JARVIS the locations for a Avenger to pick up if they are dangerous and especially of they have any type of powers. Only once has she gotten shot and it was a superficial flesh wound, she misses her friends and family but most of all she misses her boyfriend Steve. Today Skye is working at a popular diner in the center of DC.

"Hey Marcus I need a number four hold the greens and extra mayo." stated Skye putting down her notebook with the order. Marcus a tall good looking young chef smiles before replying "Coming right up Skye." he winked at her and she rolled her eyes before walking over to the next customer who's face was hidden behind a news paper.

She cleared her throat pulling out her order sheet and a pen before asking "What can I get you today sir?" The mans shoulders visibly tense before he says "You can come back to where you really belong." Skye immediately froze recognizing the voice, she reacted on instinct and snatched the newspaper out of her friends hand and gasped.

She muttered "Of course Stark would be the first to find me... need to wipe Jarvis's memory." Tony smirked at her and gestured for her to take a seat to which she relented when he gave her a 'You owe me' expression. "Tony... Why are you here? All the way in DC?" she asked impassively while the billionaire playboy philanthropist just looked her up and down. After a few minutes of them just staring at each other he finally replied "I came here for you tech princess... Everything is falling apart with out you, Director Coulson has lost his stubborn self. Hawk and Widow have thrown themselves into their missions avoiding the tower and computers at all costs and Steve... Steve looks and acts like a kicked mopey puppy. Skye everyone misses and needs you..."

Skye's face went from impassive to one of anguish, she spoke her voice shaky "I... I can't go back Tony. I am doing this so I can protect all of you and keep my powers from hurting all of you. Scratch that it's not that I can't but that I won't." she finishes with determination flaring in her eyes to hide the sorrow of what she is doing. Tony looked at her as if she had grown another head before saying "Skye! Wake up... instead of protecting your hurting those around you that care about you. Please at least call Steve... he is blaming himself and needs to hear your voice. Here's his number." he passes her a paper that she stared at like it was a foreign object.

Skye was momentarily quiet before she decided to indulge the part of herself that missed her boyfriend "Where is he? Is he still at the tower or is he doing a mission for the Director?" she asks biting her lip and then suddenly looking around the diner. Tony smiles "He is here in DC... All the Avengers are there is a Avengers social event and we were all required to attend whether we like it or not." His phone goes off and he says "Well that's Pepper probably wondering where I disappeared to... Be safe Skye and we really do miss you."

Skye sat frozen as she watched her friend exit the diner, her eyes flew down to the paper and after a few minutes of arguing with herself she got up walking to the back before dialing the number.

Steve- Hello?

Skye- ...

Steve- Skye? Skye is that you?

Skye- Ummm hey...

Steve - Are you alright? Where are you? When are you coming back?

Skye- I am not far... I am fine Steve and I don't know when I can come back I am still to dangerous.

Steve- Skkkyyyyeee... Your not dangerous and even if you were I love you too much to care. Please come back? Or at least meet with me? I miss my girl friend."

Skye- I love you to and I am so sorry that I am doing this. I will meet with you but I can't say when, I have to go... Bye Steve

Steve- See you soon Skye be safe.

Skye hung up the phone and immediately relief flooded her body, she skipped back to the front and delivered people's orders with one of the biggest smiles Marcus has ever seen.

That night Skye was in a skin tight outfit that consisted of black wedge knee length boots, with a mid thigh length mini skirt. A grey shirt and a black leather jacket, she made herself a mask and now she refers to her self as Ultra Angel a vigilante that currently helps the innocent of DC. Ultra Angel ran across multiple roof tops before using her telekinesis to build steps down to the alley where six large men were beating two young women and attempting to rape them. She jumped into the middle and shielded the girls before using her telepathic powers and exclaiming into their minds " I WOULDNT TAKE A STEP CLOSER, I AM ULTRA ANGEL AND YOU MADE A MISTAKE HURTING THESE YOUNG WOMEN."

The men lunged at her and three minutes later another man with a metal arm stood in front of her breathing heavily. He just saved herself and the young women but why does he have a metal arm? And why did he help? Skye asked herself before watching as the man disappeared.

-Authors Note- Did you like? Please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
